


Greatest Competitor

by hinatastinygiant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 50,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatastinygiant/pseuds/hinatastinygiant
Summary: The bold granddaughter of Ikkei Ukai and sister of Keishin Ukai, Y/N begins her first year at Karasuno High fighting with another student over grades and strength. Y/N Ukai strikes a deal with her big brother that she will be Karasuno's manager as long as Kei Tsukishima stays out of her way.
Relationships: Tsukishima/Reader, TsukishimaxReader - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

Bang!

"I did it Take-sensei!"

You slam open Karasuno's gym doors while the sun sets behind you. As you stand hunched over panting in the threshold, you look up to see a full team of boys staring at you, puzzled.

"Seriously, Y/N?" you hear Takeda call back in disbelief.

As you place your hands on your knees, you let out a deep breath and nod.

"Do you think I would have ran all of this way if I was joking?"

You walk tiredly over to the group and hear someone ask who you are. Immediately you perk up and give them a smile.

"Oh I'm just your former Ukai-sensei's granddaughter, that's all," you say cockily.

"Everyone, this is-"

You cut off the adult as you walk up to one of the tallest boys in the group.

"I'm Y/N Ukai," you speak boldly.

You look up at the tall, blonde kid and take in his unimpressed face as he stares back down at you.

"Why do we need your help?" he asks bluntly.

Did he really just look into my eyes and ask me why he needs my help? Damn this kid has a serious attitude issue.

"You know," you say as you smirk back at him "I convinced my brother to help your flightless team but I can always just get him to change his mind since you don't want my help."

Proud of what you said, you continue to stare back into the boy's golden-brown eyes. However, he does not respond.

"Please, Y/N, don't change your brother's mind. We worked so hard to get him to finally say yes!"

You briefly look over at the coach who looks like he's about to lose his mind, before focusing your attention back to the blonde boy in front of you.

"Take-sensei," you say sweetly "it doesn't seem as though everybody on the team wants my help."

"Please reconsider," you hear someone unfamiliar call to you.

You look back near Takeda and see an older boy bowing towards you.

Woah, that must be the captain.

Flustered by his bowing, you aren't sure what to say in response.

"I-I guess I'll think about it," you respond.

The captain then stands up and thanks you. After regaining your confidence, you look back over at the tall blonde boy who had been pissing you off.

"But only if the skyscraper apologizes," you smirk.

You watch as the expression on his face doesn't change.

"No."

Eventually the whole group begins begging the annoying boy to just apologize. The tall boy rolls his eyes and lets out a deep sigh.

"Fine."

You innocently smile back at him.

"Fine, what?" you mock.

The boy's face remains expressionless as he speaks.

"I'm sorry," he says plainly.

You give him a huge smile.

"Great," you respond, "then I guess I'll let him coach your team."

As you begin to walk away you turn back to bow to them.

"Sorry for intruding your practice!"

A few of the boys tell you it's not an issue and thank you again for your help.

"Well, have a nice life guys," you speak happily as you walk out of the door.


	2. Promises

"Well, have a nice life guys!"

As you head towards the door, you feel someone grab your arm.

"Not so fast, Y/N."

You groan as you turn around to see Takeda giving you one of his stupid determined faces.

"Damn, you really don't give up, huh, Take?"

"You do recall the rest of the deal, right Y/N," he reminds you.

"What are you talking about?"

You play dumb as you snatch your arm away from his grip.

"That was the whole deal," you sass him as you begin to walk away.

Before you can escape, Takeda grabs onto your other arm.

"You know that's not true!" he refutes.

You groan again at his annoying amount of determination.

"Y/N you are supposed to be the first year manager of the team, remember now?" he says sarcastically.

"Why the hell do I have to do it?" you mumble "You have nothing to blackmail me!"

You look over at the boys after hearing two of them shout in excitement.

"You're going to be our manager?!" exclaims the shortest of the group.

"Oh no way!!" continues his tall friend with a shaved head "Please be our second manager!!"

You look back at Takeda with an unimpressed face.

"Specs you've already got a manager," you frown "so you can survive without me."

"Uh excuse me," calls the captain from before "but our manager is a third year. It would be really helpful to have a younger manager who will take over for the following years."

You look over at him as he gives you a kind smile.

"Yeah and it would be so cool for you to be our manager, too!" says an excited orange-haired boy.

"Shut up, dumbass," complains the one next to him.

"Does she even go to this school?" questions the annoying blonde from before "she looks like she belongs back in middle school."

You do your best to not let your anger show. You've just met this kid and already he makes your blood boil.

"Hey that's not very nice, Tsukishima!" replies the short orange-haired boy again.

"Thank you," you smile to him.

"I'm actually a first year at Karasuno High," you tell the group as you turn your head towards Tsukishima. "But I don't think I want to be your manager."

As you hold back your anger, a grey-haired boy steps forward and catches your attention.

"Y/N, you may not know us at all yet, but it really would mean a lot to us if you were to stay and help us out, especially for the younger players."

As much as I hate to admit it, he probably does have a point.

"And you get to watch us play volleyball!" chimes in the energetic orange-haired boy again.

What the hell is so exciting about watching a bunch of dumbass boys play volleyball anyway? I've been doing that already my whole life when Keishin drags me to his boring club games.

You look back over at Takeda who's giving you a dramatically sad face.

"I said I'll think about it!" you complain loudly as you storm out of the room.

As you walk away, you continue to grow angry at how annoying your Takeda-senpai is.

—

Once you get home, you head towards the kitchen to find something to eat. As you enter, you find your older brother sitting in a chair with his legs propped up on the table. He's smoking his cigarette as he reads the newspaper. You shake your head disapprovingly as you approach him.

"You know, coaches aren't supposed to act super sloppy," you lecture as you forcefully push his feet off the table.

He folds his paper back so he can look at your face.

"And as a manager, you shouldn't be acting so mean," he rebuts.

As you sit down next to him, he props the newspaper back up so you can't see his face.

"Keishin, I am not going to manage some stupid boys' volleyball team."

"Smart, you just keep telling yourself that Y/N."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," you ask angrily.

You watch as your brother folds his paper and puts it back down on the table. As he talks, he places one foot on the table, crossing the other over top.

"If I'm getting forced to be there then you are too," he warns.

You stand up as you feel your body overheat with rage.

Why the hell does everybody want me to be a stupid manager? I don't even play volleyball!

"I am not going to manage their team! They already have a manager and-"

You stop as you watch your brother scowl at you. Intimidated by his annoying face, you groan and walk away from him.

No way am I ever going to manage that team.

Once you get to your room you plop yourself down on your bed and stare up at the ceiling.

"Especially with that stupid, four-eyed, blonde, douchebag on the team," you mumble to yourself.


	3. Karasuno's Volleyball Team

After school ends, you gather your belongings and begin to walk home.

I better get out of here quick before Take-sensei or Keishin finds me and drags me to the stupid volleyball practice.

You run as fast as you can away from your school's campus until you turn a corner.

"Safe," you mumble as you catch your breath.

As you continue walking home, you reassure yourself that your brother is already at the gym, so he shouldn't be able to find you.

Just in case, I probably should check at the store.

Once you get to your family store, you run around to the side and peek through a window.

Okay, he's not here either. I'm safe.

The rest of your way home, you walk without worry.

\--

"Ugh that was close," you whisper to yourself as you throw your bag down in your room.

At least now I've got the house to myself now.

You walk back to your family room and crash yourself down on the sofa.

As you pick up the tv remote, you relax your feet onto the table in front of you, crossing one foot over the other.

"Much better."

"No, it's not," you hear a stern voice and watch a figure walk in front of you.

You groan as your brother kicks your feet off the table.

"Get up, lazyass," he says unsympathetically.

"I'm not going," you pout.

Keishin rolls his eyes. "I told you that if I have to go, you're going too."

You watch the dark aura grow around him and get too nervous to say no.

"Fine," you whine to him "let's just get this over with."

You watch him grab his bag and linger out of the room behind him.

\--

Once you and your brother arrive at the gym, he immediately introduces himself to the group.

Why's he suddenly acting so interested in coaching this team?

You scan the group, trying to figure out what was so impressive about this team.

Why does Keishin want to waste his time coaching this group? Not even grandpa is coaching them anymore.

Once your eyes meet with the tall blonde kid again, your mood sours. In that moment you remember the real reason you do not want to be anywhere near the gym.

Tsukishima.

You cross your arms and let your angry expression grow on your face. Keishin notices and as your eyes meet his, he smiles maniacly back at you.

"Oh and I can't forget my cute little sister, Y/N," he says as he wraps his hand around your shoulder. Pulling you in towards him, you can't help your face begin to turn red from embarrassment.

"Get off," you say as you shove yourself away from him.

"Nice to meet you, Y/N," you hear someone call to you.

As you move your head around, you see the captain greeting you.

"I'm Daichi Sawamura but you can call me Daichi," he says happily.

"O-Oh hi," you reply.

You watch as the rest of the boys introduce themselves to you and Keishin. Once it's Tsukishima's turn, you let out a subtle disgusted face.

"Hey Tsukki, it looks like the new manager already doesn't like you!" you hear Tanaka laugh at the other boy.

You do your best to quickly hide your expression, but you catch Tsukishima already glaring back at you.

"That's not true, Tanaka!" you persist, "I-I didn't mean to make any weird face at him."

You immediately tremble as you feel your brother's dark aura return. Knowing he's already pissed at you, you apologize and then shut yourself up.

\--

A few minutes later, you watch the boys begin to practice.

They're not half bad.

You look over at Keishin and watch him slightly smile. You can see the excitement growing on his face. As you look back over to the team, you think that you must be missing something about them.

"Hey," you hear a soft voice call from behind you.

Turning around, you see an older girl smiling at you.

"Hi. Are you the manager?"

"Yes," she nods, "My name is Kiyoko Shimizu. Please call me Kiyoko."

Wow she's gorgeous.

"O-oh hi Kiyoko, please call me Y/N."

"Can you help me set up the scoreboard?"

You nod and follow after her as she walks away.

Is that seriously their manager?

"Wait why do we need to set up a scoreboard? They're not playing a game right now."

Just then, you look over to see familiar faces surrounding your brother.

"Takinoue?"

Catching his attenion, your brother's friend turns his attention to you.

"Hey chibi-chan!" he calls back to you.

"So Keishin's going to make his dumb team play these highschoolers?" you ask Kiyoko.

You look back over at her curiously and see her nod back to you. She then continues to walk to get the scoreboard.

"Hey wait for me!" you call after her.

\--

As each team takes their position, you see the determination in each of the player's eyes. You look at Hinata who, despite his size, clearly wants to destroy Asahi.

Once they start you watch Hinata's presence among his group.

"Kageyama!" he calls out for his teammate to set to him.

The next thing you know, the ball has already passed through everyone on the opposing team.

"W-what the hell was that?"

You look over at Kikyo who just smiles at you as she adds a score to Karasuno's side.

Still stunned, you look over at Keishin whose expression is priceless. You laugh at the stupidity on both his and Takeda's faces.

Once the game continues, you watch as Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Kageyama block Asahi.

Holy shit, Tsukishima is really tall.

As Kegayama blocks the hit, the ball swiftly goes back over the net. The moment before it touches the ground, Nishinoya saves it.

What the hell? Are these guys actually human?

Once you snap out of your thoughts, you find yourself standing up with your jaw dropped. You continue to stand in shock as Asahi slams his next spike in between Tsukishima and Kagayama's hands.

As the boys finish, you catch Takinoue looking over at you.

"Impressed by what you see, Y/N?" he teases.

You do your best to hold in your blush as you respond.

"N-no."

You sit back down and continue watching the game as a normal person should. As you cross your arms, you look over at Tsukishima who continues to uphold his unimpressed face.

Well at least I have one thing in common with him, neither of us wants to be here.


	4. Kei Tsukishima

The next day, you walk to school as usual. As you walk through the halls you do your best to distract yourself from thinking about the stupid volleyball team too much.

I may not extactly like those guys, but I've gotta admit they were pretty good. Even someone who doesn't know much about volleyball could see that.

As you walk into your classroom your mind continues to wander, thinking about the practice game from the day before. Suddenly, you feel your body collide with another. You look up and groan internally.

"Watch where you're going," you hear the boy call to you.

Tsukishima. He's in my class?? God I seriously hate this kid and now he's in my class.

"It's you!" you yell back at him.

"You're so loud," he says back "calm down."

Your blood begins to boil as he pushes his way past you and walks down the hall as though nothing has happened.

"Hey!" you shout as you run over to him "Since when were you in my class?"

Tsukishima stops and turns around to face you. For a moment you find yourself flustered at the way his body moves, but return to your angry state as soon as his mouth opens.

"Go to class and sit down," he directs.

Did that skyscraper just tell me what to do? I'll kill him.

You scrunch your face together as you can no longer contain your anger. You watch his eyes widen for a moment before turning around and walking away before you can chew him out for being an asshole.

You scream internally to yourself before whipping your body back around and storming off to your classroom. Once you reach the threshold, you look back towards where you just got lectured by the taller boy and groan before entering the room.

During class you have issues concentrating as you're too busy giving Tsukishima death glares.

How disgusting is it that Tsukishima's stupid, dumb face is in my class. I just want to go over there and slap him in his face.

\--

At lunch, you pull out your bento box and begin to eat.

"Hey Tsukki," you hear someone call.

Immediately, you feel your body tense up again. You look over at Tsukishima's chair and catch Yamaguchi turn around to his friend as they eat.

Oh great, now I get to hear that dumbass bother to poor Yamaguchi.

You turn your head around to face your lunch and try to regain your appetite.

How is it that the whole team is nice except Stupidshima?

You sigh as you think about how good the team has been treating you even though you have told them countless times that you didn't want to be part of their team. Thinking about Takeda's excited face from yesterday during the practice game makes you give in.

I did orginally agree to it. Although I had no idea my brother would actually agree to coach the team, I should follow through with my promise. It would suck if the team didn't have a manager for the following year either.

\--

After school, you walk over to the gym and mentally prepare yourself to tell everyone that you will accept the managment position.

Once you arrive, you crouch down by a low window and peer through to see Hinata and Kageyama already practicing.

They've got so much energy...

"What are you doing?" you hear a judgemental voice call from behind you.

You roll your eyes as you turn around to face Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"None of your business," you snap.

You watch as Yamaguchi becomes uncomfortable with the situation the two of you created.

"So, uh, Y/N are you here to tell us you'll be our manager?"

His bluntness stuns you for a moment.

"Y-yes I am," you say as you stand up.

"Well if you're going in, you should go in," Tsukishima sarcastically remarks "otherwise you're just wasting your time."

You huff as you walk past the boys into the gym.

The second you walk into the gym you are immediately pulled into a hug.

"T-Takeda-sensei," you groan as you struggle to break free.

"Thank you so much for coming back, Y/N!"

"Ok, ok," you tell him as you pat his back "I'm here so please let go of me!"

After you force yourself out of Takeda's annoying hug, you walk over to Kiyoko.

"So why is it that you're managing these guys?" you ask, "You could literally do anything else in the whole world."

Kiyoko smiles back at you as she shrugs.

"Same reason that you are."

You watch as she looks at the group of guys walking in the room.

"They're a special team and I know you recognize it too, Y/N," she tells you.

You look over at the second years as they annoy Kageyama and Hinata for practicing early.

"They're pretty dumb though," you tell her.

Kiyoko giggles back at you.

"You're not wrong, Y/N, but you saw them when they played a real game."

You think back to how determined they each looked as they played their practice game the day before.

Suddenly, your attention turns back to Tsukishima who's lecturing Hinata for his height.

"Just give them a chance, you'll see."

"You must be crazy."

Kiyoko smiles at you before walking away, leaving you alone to stare at the tall blonde boy across the gym.

The moment Tsukishima catches you staring at him, you look away in embarrassment.

He must think I'm obsessed with him by now.


	5. Old Stories

The next morning you walk downstairs for breakfast. To your suprise, you catch your brother making food.

"Hey Imouto-chan," he calls happily.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" you ask as you tiredly walk over to him.

"I'm always happy," he snaps back at you.

You roll your eyes and look at what he's making.

"Smells good," you tell him.

"Thanks! You want some?"

You nod and sit down at the kitchen table. As you wait, you put your head on the table and complain about how early it is.

Once Keishin hands you your plate, you perk up and thank him for the food. He sits across from you and joins you in eating. While the two of you eat, you see a small grin form on his face.

"What are you so excited about today?! Don't lie this time!"

Keishin shakes his head.

"Nothing Y/N-chan."

As he picks up some of his food, he changes the conversation.

"So what do you think of that Karasuno team, Y/N?"

"They seem pretty strong," you reply.

"Come on don't be like that. You act as though you know nothing about volleyball."

"Sorry," you mumble back.

"But I do agree with you."

You watch as the grin on his face gets bigger.

"I knew you would like them," he says cockily.

"Keishin!" you snap at him "It's not like that! I'm only the dumb manager because I have no other choice and you know that!"

You get frustrated as your brother continues to become overjoyed.

"Y/N it's going to be great working with you more!"

You groan as he brings both of your empty plates to the sink.

"I see you enough as it is in the store and at home," you complain.

\--

At lunch, you pick up the food Keishin made for you and begin to eat.

I don't like the team. Not like that. They're good but it's not like I want to be there.

You look over at the two boys in your class that are on the team. You watch as Yamaguchi brightly smiles at his sour-faced friend.

How does someone like Tsukishima even exist? His presence alone makes me want to throw up.

Frustrated, you stand up and angrily walk out of the room with your lunch.

I'm eating somewhere else. I won't let him ruin my appetitie.

As you walk through the hallway, you tune out the world, only thinking your angry thoughts about Tsukishima's existence. That is, until someone bumps you almost knocking you over.

"Hey watch-"

"I'm so so sorry!" he interrupts "Oh, Y/N!"

"Hinata? What are you doing?"

"I was just going to the bathroom b-but now I don't have to go anymore," he smiles.

I don't know if I should be grossed out or not.

As he walks past you, you turn around and grab him by his shoulder.

"Hey wait," you ask "have you eaten lunch yet?"

"N-no," he says sadly while looking down "I forgot my lunch at home."

"Hinata," you call him to bring his attention back to your face, "Do you want to share mine?"

As he looks at you, you watch his eyes glow in excitement.

"You really mean it, Y/N?"

You giggle as you walk away to find a spot to eat.

"Hey wait up!" he calls after you.

\--

"What do you mean? Our team is awesome!"

"W-well yeah, but do you really think you're going to make it to nationals?" you ask.

"Of course we are," he innocently smiles.

You change the topic as he inhales the rest of your food.

"You work really hard, don't you?"

Hinata nods as he finishes the box.

"Yeah me and Kageyama always work so hard. I really want to be like the Little Giant so that's why."

"The Little Giant?"

"Yeah!" he says excitedly "have you heard of him?"

You nod. "Of course I have. My grandpa used to talk about him a lot."

Hinata's jaw drops. "Whaaaat! That's so cool!"

You watch his eyes as they shine in excitement again.

"Well yeah, I got to meet him for dinner once when I was young too," you say calmly.

"No way! You must have heard so many awesome stories about him! Doesn't that make you just love volleyball so much?"

You become speechless for a moment as Hinata's sentence registers in your mind.

Love volleyball? Of course I like volleyball... It's all my brother has done his whole life.

"Do you actually want to be our manager, Y/N?" he asks you curiously.

As you snap out of your thoughts, you nod back to him.

"Ah! That's so awesome! You get to be my manager for the whole time I'm at Karasuno!"

I guess it would be kinda cool to be the manager of the team my brother cares about so much and Hinata seems to think they're really special too.

\--

Before practice starts, you start to set up with Kiyoko. Not long after, Keishin calls the team over to him. You watch as the same grin from this morning creeps over his face.

What the hell is he planning?

You walk up to be behind the group of tall boys as you continue to analyze his sadistic smile.

"Alright team, so your wild little Takeda-sensei annoyed Nekomata-sensei until he gave in to having a practice match with you all."

The boys all shout in excitement as your brother proudly puts his arms on his hips.

"And it's all thanks to yours truly."

You do your best to hold in your excitement. Your grandpa used to tell you stories all of the time about the Nekoma battles at the garbage dump.

Holy shit a Trashcan Showdown?! I've never got to see one in person before!

As your brother explains the details of the match, you squeal in excitement. This results in everyone turning around to face you. You watch as the group of boys stare at you like you have three heads.

Your brother laughs at you in front of the whole group.

"See even Y/N is excited."

You feel your face heat up and as your face starts to turn red you feel someone tap your shoulder. You look over and see Kiyoko focusing on you seriously.

"Can you help me set up the net?" she asks calmly.

You nod and follow her to the center of the gym.

"Kiyoko, is this the team's first practice match?" you ask her.

"Yes and I'm sure they're so excited they don't even care that they've got to drive to Japan."

"Woah, that does sound awesome."

Kiyoko lets out a small laugh.

"Yeah, prepare yourself, Y/N," Kiyoko says as she walks to the other side of the net.

"Wait why?" you run after her.

"Can you help me with this side now?"


	6. First Test Grades

Today is the day before you travel to Tokyo with the volleyball team. However, before you are able to go, you have to get the results to your first test. Because you aren't on a sports team, you are very reliant on your grades for a scholarship in the future.

"Alright before you all go to lunch I'm going to hand out your first test," calls Kaji-sensei.

As your teacher walks around the room, you glance over at Yamaguchi. You watch as his face turns nervous. Then you move your eyes from Yamaguchi to where Tsukishima's sitting. Your stomach sinks the second your eyes meet his face.

How the hell can he smile at a time like this?

Kaji-sensei walks over to your desk and places your test on your desk.

"Good job, Y/N, second highest in the class."

S-second highest?!

You groan as you look down at your paper. It's the grade you wanted, but who the hell beat you to the top spot in the class?

"Very well done, Tsukishima."

Your face reflexively turns to face the blonde boy across the room.

That piece of shit.

You continue to watch as Yamaguchi turns around to his friend and lets out a high-pitched noise.

"Woah, Tsukki! You did awesome."

As you watch the pair of boys your blood begins to boil again. Watching Tsukishima's calm face like he doesn't even care about the grade makes you want to scream.

Damn. He outdid me.

At lunch again, you watch the pair of boys eating their lunch together. Once again irritated at his existence, you decide to make a different move than usual. You slam your hands down on your desk as you stand up, attracting attention from a few of your classmates. You ignore them and walk boldly over to the pair you've had your attention on for the past half hour.

"Tsukishima!"

"A-are you okay, Y/N-chan?" Yamaguchi asks you innocently.

For a second, you snap out of your anger trance and tell Yamaguchi you are okay. You give him a slight smile before turning your attention back to the boy who continuously pisses you off.

"What did you get on your test?"

"None of your business," the expressionless boy replies to you.

Without another word, you storm out of the room.

I swear I'll beat him next time.

As you walk down the hallway you continue to angrily think about him.

Stupidshima... Ever since I met him all he has done is piss me off. I won't let him beat me next time. There's no way he's actually smarter than me.

You continue to storm your way through the hallway, building up more and more anger.

I will not lose to him.

Eventually you find yourself in an unfamiliar part of the school. You stop to look around, angrily cursing at yourself.

"Y/N?"

You turn around to see a familiar grey-haired boy call out to you.

"O-oh, uh hey-"

Shit, I forgot his name.

"Suga," he says sweetly.

"I-I'm very sorry senpai," you bow to him.

"It's okay!" he smiles "what are you doing here?"

You groan and complain to him about how Tsukishima makes you want to commit murder.

"Negativity begone!" he says as he slighly slaps your arm.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?"

Suga laughs. "Why do you let Tsukishima get to you so much?" he asks.

You look at the ground and mumble.

"He's the worst," you admit.

Suga chuckles again before reminding you that class is going to start soon.

"Oh um Suga? Which way do I go?"

He points to the left and you thank him as you continue to hold in your bottled up anger.

\--

During practice, the boys begin with their warm up drills. Once you finish setting everything up with Kiyoko, you walk over to your brother.

"Hey Keishin."

"Oh hey, Imouto-chan," he replies with a smile.

The pair of you watch as the team continues warming up. Once the group begins spike drills, Keishin strikes up a new conversation.

"Those really are some crazy first years, huh?"

You think back to the conversation you had the other day with Hinata and how he truly believed the team would make it to nationals.

"Yeah," you respond "and Hinata told me he wants to be like the Little Giant."

Keishin chuckles.

"Of course he does and I'm sure he could get there."

You look over at your brother as he continues to watch the team proudly.

He really believes in each of them too.

"And don't forget about Tsukishima. He may not seem like he's really interested, but he's really talented as well."

"Why the hell does everyone keep bringing up that stupid skyscraper? I don't see what's so interesting about him," you pout.

Your face heats up as you hear your brother laugh at what you just said.

"Since when did you start liking Tsukishima, Y/N?"

"What!" you shout in shock, "I don't like him at all! In fact, I'd say it's the opposite of that."

You cross your arms and avoid looking back at your brother.

"And why's that," he teases.

"He's mean and he got a better grade than me on our test."

Keishin puts his arm around you and pulls you close to him as he laughs at you again.

"Keishin," you groan "let go of me!"

You do your best to hide your blush from your annoying brother.

I do not like Stupidshima. AT ALL!

Suddenly, you begin to hear noises directed at you.

"Aww, look at Y/N," you hear Tanaka call happily.

"She looks so cute when she blushes," Nishinoya remarks.

You push yourself away from your laughing brother.

"Shut up!" you say to the boys as you walk away, flustered.

You walk over to Kiyoko, who shakes her head at you before walking away. For a moment, you stand confused but then look back at Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"Look, Tanaka, they're going to talk to each other!"

"I know, I see it too!"

Okay, I see now...

You turn around and sit back down next to your brother, frustrated by the whole day.


	7. Tokyo Trip (1)

The day of your trip of Tokyo, you walk to the gym to help Kiyoko prepare the team to go. Once you arrive, you ask what you should be doing to help the team get ready.

"Could you grab everyone's bags and bring them to the bus?" Kiyoko asks.

You nod and begin walking around to the boys and ask them for their bags.

"Hi Yamaguchi!" you say as you approach him, "Can I take your bag for you?"

"Sure!" he tells you as he zips it up and passes it to you.

The moment it's in your arms, you feel an additional weight push you down.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi calls to his friend "be careful or you're going to hurt Y/N!"

You groan as you look up at him.

"Don't complain," he says plainly "it is your job to take our bags."

You curse at him under your breath as you walk away. When you get to the bus, you do your best to stuff the bags in the storage compartment underneath. Once Kiyoko comes over, she begins to help you fix the bags in a more organized way.

"Thanks," you mutter under your breath "but if this bus wasn't so damn small then maybe I would have been able to-"

"I'm really sorry," you hear a sad voice call from behind.

As you turn around, you see a sorrowful Takeda sigh.

"Ah shit, I'm sorry, Take-sensei," you bow to him.

"It's okay," he says with a brave smile, "just watch your mouth, Y/N."

As he walks away, you stand in shock that he actually just lectured you.

"D-did he just yell at me?" you ask Kiyoko.

She nods.

"You better be careful what you say when he's around or you're going to kill his spirit"

You look down, feeling extremely bad for the way you handled the previous situation.

\--

As the team boards the bus, Kiyoko tells you to go back to the gym and make sure nothing is left behind. You immediately agree and run inside.

Once you find that nothing was forgotten, you run back to the bus.

"Nothing was left behind, Kiyoko-senpai," you tell her.

"Great, thanks Y/N, you can go sit down now."

You nod and look around for somewhere to sit. However, the only spot you can find is across from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. You groan as you make your way over towards them. Once you sit, you avoid looking at either of them.

As soon as the bus begins to move, Yamaguchi calls out to you.

"Hey Y/N?" you hear from behind the tall blonde boy.

When you look over, you see Yamaguchi poke his head out from behind Tsukishima, who ignores your conversation.

"What's up?" you ask him.

"Have you ever been to Toyko?"

You shake your head.

"No I haven't," you reply "have you?"

Yamaguchi shakes his head no.

"This might be the dumbest conversation I've ever heard," Tsukishima interrupts.

Without a moment of consideration, you snap back at Tsukishima.

"If you don't want to listen to our conversation then you can just move!"

You watch as Tsukishima leans back in his seat and closes his eyes, ignoring you yet again. You watch as he drifts off to sleep, noticing his short blonde hair settle around his face.

He's kinda cute when he isn't pissing me off.

The second you realize what you said to yourself, you feel your cheeks heat up. You look over at Yamaguchi who's looking back at you curiously.

"You okay, Y/N?" he asks.

"Yep fine," you say stiffly before facing out the window.

Whatever, looks can't make up for what he's lacking in personality.

\--

A while later you wake up to Tanaka and Nishinoya loudly taking about how cool the Tokyo buildings and Tokyo streets look in comparison to back home. You look out the window to see what the big commotion was.

Looks the same to me.

Once the bus arrives at Nekoma High, you look back in towards the bus and see Yamaguchi trying to wake up Tsukishima.

Stupidshima isn't going to let anyone wake him up that easily.

As you get an evil idea, you stand up in the pathway between your seat and Tsukishima's. While letting out a yawn, you lift up your arms and 'accidentally' push Tsukishima's head, waking him up. When the two of you make eye contact, you do your best to hide your smirk.

"Whoops, sorry Tsukishima," you say innocently.

You watch as Tsukishima stands up in front of his seat. As he towers over you, chills go down your body. You back up to sit your seat.

"S-sorry," you say to him as he turns his attention away from you.

You watch as he walks out of your sight and off the bus.

Yamaguchi extends his hand out to you.

"I'm sorry about him, Y/N, he's grumpy because he just woke up."

You grab his hand as you stand back up.

"Don't let him get to you too much, okay?"

You nod and Yamaguchi smiles back before getting off the bus. Once it's your turn to do so as well, you look around and see the Nekoma team talking to Karasuno. As your eyes skim the crowd, you find Tsukishima being yelling at another tall guy with wild black hair.

Finally, someone who shares my passion for hating Tsukishima.

As you run over to the group, you stare in awe at the Nekoma student as he successfully calls Tsukishima by ridiculous nicknames.

"Hey no fair!" you call out to Tsukishima, "how come you'll let this guy make fun of you?"

As Tsukishima notices you, he scoffs and walks away from the group. You watch Tsukishima walk away as the Nekoma boy laughs.

"Man, what the hell did you do to him?"

Your attention turns back to the stranger.

"N-nothing!"

"Doesn't seem like nothing. That kid's pissed off."

"B-but I didn't even do anything to him!"

"Alright whatever, it's none of my business anyway."

You stand staring back at the stranger in front of you, speechless.

"Oh I'm Kuroo by the way, nice to meet you."

"I'm Y/N," you reply "do you know Tsukishima?"

"Nah," he shakes his head "just met him now."

You watch as Kuroo looks in the direction that Tsukishima left in and puts his hand on his hip.

"Seems like a good kid though."

Anger strikes you the moment Kuroo says that and you walk away extremely frustrated.


	8. Tokyo Trip (2)

Once inside the gym, you set up the team's belongings with Kiyoko.

"Hey Y/N could you help me set up some chairs?" she calls out.

You nod and run over to her.

"I'm ready, you can pass me some."

Kiyoko passes you two chairs.

"Before you go Y/N, please tell me what happened with Tsukishima before."

You pause for a moment, embarrassed that you're in trouble yet again today.

"O-oh I was stretching on the bus before and accidently wacked him with my hand."

Kiyoko gives you a disappointed look.

"But it was an accident, I swear!"

Crap, I can't tell if Kiyoko bought my lie or not.

"Y/N you should apologize to him before the situation gets worse."

"Right," you nod as you walk towards Tsukishima.

"Y/N," Kiyoko calls back "but put the chairs out first okay?"

"O-oh, thanks."

After putting out the chairs, you take a deep breath and walk over to your team. As you get close to Tsukishima, you groan at his existence, but persist to do what Kiyoko told you.

She's right. I don't want to make any situations uncomfortable amongst the team.

When you get up to Tsukishima, you tap his back and watch as his expression turns from serious to pissed off the second he sees your face.

"What," he groans.

Damn, this kid is seriously intimidating. I'm glad I don't have to play him in a game. Not like he actually looks like he cares about them.

"What do you want," he questions again.

"I'm sorry," you whisper as you look away from him.

"What was that?" he asks teasingly

You look back up at him in shock. You watch as he smirks back down at you.

Does this kid take pleasure in making me pissed off?

"I'm sorry," you say louder this time.

Tsukishima shrugs, "Alright."

"Hey, you do know you don't need to be a complete dick to me because of an accident, right?" you snap back at him.

"But it wasn't an accident."

What the hell is this kid's fucking problem?!

"Yes it was!" you yell.

"Y/N stop flirting with Tsukishima and come stand over here!" Keishin calls to you.

You freeze as you feel the eyes of the whole team on you. Once you regain composure, you push yourself through the group and stand next to your brother.

"I wasn't flirting, Keishin," you growl at him.

"You don't have to explain, Y/N, everybody heard you."

Shocked again, your body stiffens and your eyes meet once more with Tsukishima's. Although you're completely embarrassed by the situation your brother put you in, it looks as though none of it has effected Tsukishima one bit.

"Fuck you, Keishin," you say under your breath.

Ignoring you, your brother goes back to talking to the rest of the group.

\--

After Karasuno loses the first game to Nekoma, they beg to play another match.

"Alright," says Nekomata-sensei, "but let's have a quick break before we start up again to let our teams restore their energy."

Although there are some protests from our team, Keishin agrees with Nekomata.

In between games, you help Kiyoko clean up the court. As you're picking up some of the balls, Kuroo walks up to you.

"Hey I saw you talked to Four-eyes before, how'd that go?"

"Ugh," you groan "I have no idea."

"Damn, Y/N, that sucks," he laughs.

"Tsukishima sucks," you mumble.

As he continues laughing, you get the feeling he's just trying to provoke you.

"What the hell does it matter to you?"

"Well because him and I are kinda friends now."

You roll your eyes at him. "Why would you be friends with him?"

Kuroo crosses his arms. You watch as a smile grows on his face.

"He's entertaining and really funny as well."

You give him a confused look.

"Funny? No way."

Kuroo laughs and continues talking.

"I like playing against him, he's a good competitor."

Good competitor? Well I guess he could be kind of right, but it also seems as though Tsukishima hates playing volleyball sometimes.

"You know, sometimes I get the feeling that Tsukishima doesn't enjoy volleyball."

"I can't disagree with you there, Y/N," he replies "but that doesn't mean it's true."

While you continue talking to Kuroo, Yamaguchi walks up to the pair of you.

"Hey Y/N," he calls out "Ukai-sensei wants to talk to you about something."

"Thanks, Yamaguchi," you nod "I'll be right there."

As Yamaguchi turns around, you call back out to him.

"Hey wait, can I ask you something?"

Yamaguchi faces you again and nods as he smiles.

"How come you're friends with Tsukishima?"

"Well because I care about him. He's always been there for me, even when we were younger, so I want to be there for him too. And just because he doesn't show his feelings much doesn't mean that they aren't there, Y/N."

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

You watch as Yamaguchi walks away from you, trying to analyze what he just told you.

It is kinda cute that Yamaguchi thinks of Tsukishima that way. I've never seen that side of him before.

\--

Once it's time to head home, you follow the rest of the team to the bus.

"Hey hold up, Y/N!" you hear someone call from behind you.

As you turn around, you see Kuroo running towards you. Once he approaches, he pulls you into a hug.

"K-Kuroo. Why are you hugging me?"

Kuroo backs away and looks into your eyes.

"We're friends, Y/N," he says as he smiles to you "so why wouldn't I hug you goodbye?"

"Oh," you say as you hold in the blush threatening to rush across your face, "well we did just meet today."

"So? We've got a few things in common like how we both tease Four-eyes," he nods in Tsukishima's direction.

You look over to see Tsukishima already glaring back at you and Kuroo.

As the team starts to get on the bus, you find a seat. Once you sit, you look out the window and watch the Nekoma team outside. You giggle to yourself as you watch Kuroo bug the smaller two-toned haired boy next to him.

Yeah I guess him and I are kinda similar.

The next thing you know, you feel someone sit down next to you. You look over and see Tsukishima sitting by your side. Your eyes widen as you recognize his face.

"W-what are you doing sitting next to me," you say a bit flustered, "where's Yamaguchi?"

"I want to talk to you," he replies as he continues looking forwards.

"M-me?"

"You shouldn't get so upset over small things like test grades."

Small things like test grades? Just because he doesn't care about his grades doesn't mean nobody else does ...

"And you know, Kuroo's a dick. You should stay away from him."

"Why should I listen to you?" you mutter under your breath.


	9. Secret Tutor

A week later, you're in your classroom again, ready for lunch.

"Don't forget you've got your next test in three days," Kaji-sensei reminds your class "make sure you all study."

Oh great, I'm not ready for that.

You put your head down on your desk and groan to yourself.

I don't want to take the next test. I cannot lose to Stupidshima. This is too much pressure.

Eventually you lift your head off your desk and bend down to pick up your bento box. As you lean over, you hear something bang against your desk. From the corner of you eye, you see someone sit on the chair in front of you and face in your direction.

As you sit back up, you take in the two figures sitting around you. You watch as Yamanguchi and Tsukishima open their bento boxes. Yamaguchi smiles at you as you stare at him in bewilderment.

"Hi Y/N-chan," he greets, "is it okay if we sit here?"

You nod and turn your attention to Tsukishima who looks like he doesn't want to be sitting near you.

"Why did you come over?" you ask as you look back at Yamaguchi, happily eating his food.

"We wanted to sit with our friend," he smiles.

You decide not to complain and begin eating your food. For the rest of the lunch, Tsukishima doesn't say a word to either of you.

\--

Once school ends, you begin to pack up your belongings and head to the gym.

"Y/N!!" you hear as someone calls you from behind.

You turn to see Yamaguchi walking up to you.

"Will you walk with me to the clubroom?"

"Sure," you nod.

"Awesome!" he says happily.

As you walk out of the room with him, you look over at Tsukishima who's staring at the pair of you, dumbfounded.

"Hey Yamaguchi?" you ask him as you walk with him in the hallway, "why'd you leave the skyscraper behind?"

Yamaguchi looks over at you and innocently replies "I want to talk to you about something."

You follow Yamaguchi as he leads you to an empty hallway.

"What are we doing here?"

You watch curiously as Yamaguchi peeks around the corner and turns back to you.

"Y/N can you do me a big favor?"

Immediately a smirk sneaks across your face.

"Sure, is it something I've got to hide from Stupidshima?"

Yamaguchi sighs as he looks down.

"Yes."

"Awesome. What is it?"

"Could you please tutor Hinata, Kageyama, and me tonight before the test?"

"W-what? Why don't you just ask Tsukishima? He's probably smarter than me," you reply defeatedly.

"We asked Tsukki," he says sadly "he said no."

You roll your eyes, "Of course he did."

"Yamaguchi," you say to cheer him up "I will happily help you guys, you don't have to worry."

Seeing your smile, Yamaguchi perks up.

"That's awesome, Y/N," he says happily "thank you so much!"

As you giggle at how adorable he is, Yamaguchi pulls you into a hug.

"Y-Yama-" you say as you pat his back awkwardly.

Yamaguchi pulls away from the hug.

"Y/N you can call me Tadashi," he says excitedly.

"O-oh okay sure."

\--

After practice ends, Hinata runs up to you.

"Y/N!" he exclaims "I can't believe you're really going to help us study for our test!"

You smile as Kageyama walks over to the pair of you.

"You're welcome, Hinata."

"Hinata, boke" Kageyama says as smacks the back of his friend's head, "Shut up before Tsukishima hears you."

"O-Oh sorry Kageyama."

"Y/N," Kageyama continues "thank you for agreeing to help us study."

You smile and nod back at the two boys. When Tadashi approaches, you greet him as well.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Hinata cries out.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's go to my house," you suggest.

As your words process in their ears, you watch their cheeks turn red.

"What's wrong?" you question.

"N-nothing," Kageyama tells you, "let's go."

\--

As the four of you walk to your house, you all strike up a conversation as though the four of you have been friends for years.

"Tadashi," you hear a voice call from behind.

You all stop walking as you turn around to see Tsukishima approaching.

"Oh hey, Tsukki," Tadashi smiles.

Immediately, a scared Hinata hides behind you and clings to the back of your shirt.

"P-Protect me, Y/N-chan."

You giggle to yourself as you help Hinata conceal himself from Tsukishima.

"Where are you going with her?" Tsukishima asks his friend.

"I asked them to walk me home," you speak sharply.

"Tadashi, you don't even live that way. Why did you agree to that?"

"He's a good friend that's why. You wouldn't understand Tsukishima."

You tremble as Tsukishima walks right up to you. As he towers over you, you feel Hinata let go of you. You look over to see Hinata now hiding behind Kageyama, who's yelling at him to get off. As you turn your attention back to Tsukishima, you do your best not to back down from fear.

Man, this kid is tall. It's hard to not be intimidated by his height.

"I don't really understand what your problem is," you say boldly "but I don't really give a shit."

As you turn around, you grab Tadashi and Kageyama by their shirts. Stunned by your courage, they don't fight your strength as you pull them away from Tsukishima.

"Y/N," you hear a voice whine from behind you.

"Come on, Hinata," you call back without needing to glance behind you.

You hear Hinata's feet run up to the rest of your group.

"Man, that was scary, Y/N, how'd you do that?" Hinata asks.

"Just ignore Tsukishima," you advise him "he sucks anyway."

Tadashi giggles to himself.

"You always say that, Y/N."

The other two boys nod in agreement.

"W-Well that's because it's true!"

"Ukai-sensei says that it's because you like Tsukki, but I don't see it."

As you tense up, you hear Kageyama smack the back of Hinata's head.

"Oww," he groans, "what was that for?"

"Hinata, my stupid brother doesn't know anything so don't listen to him."

"Well he knows a lot about volleyball," he argues back innocently.

"Dammit Hinata do you want Y/N to tutor you or not?" Kageyama scolds.

"Y-yes..."

The rest of the way home, your group walks back saying less than before.


	10. Study Session

As you and the group arrive at your house, you show them around to satisfy their curiousity, especially Hinata's.

"Wow your house is so cool, Y/N! I can't believe this is where you met the Little Giant!"

"O-Oh, Hinata this isn't where-"

"Boke, don't be so rude!" lectures Kageyama

"I-It's okay Kageyama, but this actually isn't where I met the Little Giant, sorry Hinata."

"Oh, it's okay Y/N."

Ugh I hate seeing Hinata so sad. He gets so downhearted easily when I disappoint him.

Your group walks to the kitchen together and finds Keishin as he's about to leave for work.

"Hey sensei!" Hinata calls out to him.

"Hi guys," your brother replies to him.

"Y/N I thought you didn't want to be their manager let alone their tutor," he turns to you and laughs.

"Shut up, Keishin. I am the manager and of course I'll help them out, they're my friends."

As you look to the boys next to you, you find all three of them frozen in shock. While your brother laughs again, you walk over to a table for your group to begin studying.

During your tutoring session, you notice the clear level difference between Tadashi and the other two, but do your best to teach all three.

\--

"So you're saying that there's a past tense and a future tense?"

You nod at Hinata's question. Then you look over at Kageyama's dumbfounded face.

"That makes absolutely no sense Y/N," Kageyama complains.

"Yeah!" agrees Hinata "how can there be a future tense if the future hasn't happened yet?"

What the hell. How am I supposed to explain that if they don't understand by now?

"Look guys," Tadashi intervenes "it's like saying you are going to play volleyball. You haven't done it yet, but you're going to do it in the future."

Kageyama nods, "That makes more sense."

Hinata looks at Kageyama, still a bit confused, but turns to Tadashi and nods.

A while later, you can see your three students getting burnt out.

They've been working so hard. I should give them a break.

"Hey once you guys are done with what your working on, do you want to play some volleyball?"

You watch as Hinata and Kageyama's eyes light up.

"Of course we do! Right Kageyama?"

Kageyama nods happily.

"Thanks, Y/N," Tadashi smiles.

\--

"Come on, Y/N!" Hinata shouts as he drags you outside.

"Okay, okay!" you giggle as you get pulled.

Once the four of you get outside, you turn to Kageyama and hand him the ball.

"Will you two please show me your really cool quick attack?"

You smile as they nod back. You stand back with Tadashi as the other two prepare for their shot.

"Their move is so cool, don't you think Y/N?"

"Yeah totally!" you respond.

As you smile at Tadashi, you notice he's looking a bit unsure of himself.

"I wish I could do something really awesome too."

"Like what, Tadashi?"

Suddenly, you hear Kageyama call your name to gain your attention. You watch as the pair hits the ball over the net powerfully.

"Wasn't that so amazing, Y/N! I got to hit the ball!"

"Yeah great job, Hinata!"

You look over at Kageyama and find an unimpressed look on his face.

"Not impressed with the shot, Kageyama?"

Kageyama shakes his head. "It could have been better."

Immediately, you turn your head back to Tadashi, knowing that he's disappointed as well.

"Hey Tadashi, you want to do a float serve right?"

Tadashi nods back to you.

You pick up the ball Hinata just hit and stand behind the endline.

"Come over, Tadashi," you call over to him.

"Look, I'm not the best at playing volleyball because I don't really play, but I have a good idea on technique since I've watched my brother and grandpa a lot," you tell the group.

You place the ball down and stand back a bit further.

"Here's what I'd do. Watch my footwork."

You step your left foot back and look over at Tadashi to make sure he's watching. As you step your left foot forward, you pretend to hold the ball. Before taking two more steps forward, you throw the imaginary ball into the air and put your arms in the jump float position. Once your done you look back at the boys.

"Can you try that, Tadashi?"

As he nods, you pick up the ball and hand it to him. You observe as he attemps to do what you just showed him. However, after throwing the ball into the air, he moves his arms down before putting them in the correct position.

His shot isn't bad, but it would have been better if he didn't put down his arms first.

Once he finishes, he looks back at you for approval.

"Not bad," you tell him "but try it without bringing your arms down. It'll help your hands stay as flat as possible."

Tadashi tries again, this time listening to what you say, but his hands don't match up with the ball.

"That's okay!" you tell him as you run to grab the ball, "just make sure you toss to where you can reach."

He tries once more, this time perfectly hitting the ball over the net.

"That was awesome!" calls Hinata from the side.

\--

"Thank you so much for your help!" the boys bow as they leave your house.

"O-Oh no problem guys," you reply, "you don't need to thank me."

"We definitely do because not even Tsukishima would help us."

Kageyama nods, "yes we owe you, Y/N."

You blush as the boys bow once more before leaving your house.

"Stay safe!" you call out as they walk away.

You walk back into your house and throw yourself down on the couch next to your brother.

"So how'd the studying go, Y/N-chan?"

"It was good," you say exhaustedly "but I'm tired now."

"How come you didn't invite Tsukishima?"

"He doesn't need tutoring," you mumble angrily "and he didn't even want to help out his teammates. He's so shitty."

"Oh yeah? Well by that logic wouldn't that mean your shitty for promising you would manage the team and then threaten poor Specs that you wouldn't?"

"Y-you found out about that?"

"Of course I did, Y/N. You gotta chill out on that poor man."

"I know," you groan "because I'm going to kill his spirits. Kiyoko told me."

Later that night, you find enough energy to walk over to your desk and do some studying.

Crap. I spent so much of my energy helping out the others that I barely have any time to focus on what I need to study. I hope I'll do alright on this test. I need to do better than Stupidshima.


	11. Test Day

On the day of the test, you walk into your class to see Tadashi waving you over.

"Hey Tadashi," you call out as you walk over to his desk.

"Are you ready for the test?"he asks.

"I think so," you reply, "and you?"

He nods as he responds to you and secretly gives you a wink so Tsukishima won't see. You look over to Tsukishima who's carefully studying his notes.

"Good luck, Tsukishima," you say pleasantly.

As he looks back up at you, you lose your breath for a second.

God, he's so intimidating.

"Why are you being nice for once?"

As he responds, an evil smirk forms on your face.

"Because I'm going to get a better grade than you this time," you say confidently.

Before either of the boys can respond, you walk away and go to your seat. Once you sit down, you look over at the boys who are still staring at you in both confusion and shock. Reflexively, you turn your head away in embarrassment.

I hope that seemed threatening enough.

\--

Once practice ends, Hinata runs up to you dragging Kageyama with him.

"Y/N-chan! Thank you so much for your help!" Hinata exclaims.

"No problem, Hinata. Do you guys think you passed?"

The two boys nod.

"I think I did," Kageyama tells you "but I don't know about boke."

"Shut up, Kageyama! I definitely did better than you did!"

Uh- I'm not really sure what to say to them.

"I-I'm sure both of you did fine. You tried so no matter what you get I'll be proud of you!"

You watch as the boys' cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Oh, uh, sorry if I-"

"Hey first years! Come over here," your brother interrupts from the opposite side of the gym.

Before leaving, Hinata turns back to face you.

"You know Y/N you can call us by our first names. We're friends now!"

You watch as the two boys run towards your brother. As you walk over, you catch Tadashi and Tsukishima looking over at you. Since you didn't get a chance to ask Tadashi how he felt about his test, you walk over to him.

"Hi," you say happily to him "how do you think you did on your exam?"

"Good," he nods "I studied extra hard this time."

You smile at Tadashi's response.

As you compliment Tadashi, you notice Tsukishima tuning in to your conversation.

"How do you think you did, Y/N?" Tadashi asks.

"I'm sure I did well," you reply confidently.

I'm not sure if I did better than Tsukishima, but acting confident is better than thinking I did worse than him.

"How about you, Tsukishima?" you boldly ask.

"I did well," he says without looking back at you, "thank you for asking."

You and Tadashi make eye contact and give each other a confused look.

Did he just thank me?

\--

One week later you wait anxiously in your seat to receive your test grade. You watch as Kaji-sensei walks around the room passing back the papers. You look over at Tadashi and see an excited look form on his face.

"Tsukki look! I got an A!"

Tsukishima nods to his friend as he receives his own paper.

"Very well done, Tsukishima. Top grade in the class again."

"Wow!" exclaims Tadashi.

Top grade... So that means that I didn't beat him again. Dammit. This kid must be some kind of monster.

You stare at the pair until a figure stands in your way, blocking your view from the boys.

"Good job, Y/N, only two points away from the highest grade in the class!" Kaji-sensei tells you.

The moment the papers hit your desk, you crumple it up in anger. Once lunch starts you stand up and leave the room, throwing out your exam on the way.

"Y/N," your teacher calls "although it is lunch time, I haven't dismissed the class yet!"

Without hesitation, you continue walking down the hallway ignoring your teacher. 

\--

You storm your way through the school until you get to the second gym. You sit on the steps outside, pull up your knees, and place your forehead down on them to hide your tears from the rest of the world.

Damn it. Is it too much to ask to have a better grade than him? He's got volleyball! He doesn't need to rely on his grades. In fact, it doesn't even seem as though he cares about his grades so what the hell?

A few minutes later you hear a sigh and something brush up against you.

"Go away," you tell them.

You hear a familiar boy's voice respond back to you, causing you to look up quickly to find out who it is.

"Tsukishima? What do you want," you groan as you hide your head again.

"What'd you get on the exam?" he asks you.

"None of your business," you tell him as you attempt to hide your tears.

"Two points less, right?"

"How'd you know?" you complain.

"I heard Kaji-sensei say so."

"Y-you heard that?" you say as you bury your face deeper in your knees.

"You know, Y/N, you still did very well. You shouldn't complain."

"I-I care," you sob "because it's important to me. I'm not super good at volleyball like you."

"U-Uh well thanks," you hear him say awkwardly.

Crap. I didn't mean to compliment him.

"It wasn't a compliment," you groan.

"Whatever."

You look up as Tsukishima stands up to leave.

"I'll let you be then," he says as he looks straight ahead.

"Wait," you yell as you grab on the corner of his shirt.

"I'm sorry," you cry.

For the first time, you allow him to see the tears streaming down from your eyes. You watch the shocked look on his face as he stares back at you.

"C-Can you just sit with me for a minute?"

You wait for Tsukishima to tell you off but instead, he sits down without saying another word. The pair of you sit in silence for a while.

"T-Thanks," you say to him.

While the two of you sit together, you lean your head on his shoulder.

I don't know why, but just sitting here with him is kind of comforting even though we aren't saying anything.


	12. Help

While the two of you sit together, you continue to lean your head on Tsukishima's shoulder. Awhile later, you hear two sets of footsteps approaching you. As you look up, you find Tanaka and Nishinoya staring back at you.

"Are you okay, Y/N," Tanaka asks you.

"Yeah because I doubt Tsukki'll help you out," Nishinoya adds before sticking his tongue out at Tsukishima.

"Mhm," you tell them "I'm alright."

After you nod, Tsukishima gets up. You watch as he stands and walks into the gym without saying another word. Once he's inside, Tanaka and Nishinoya bend down next to you.

"You know Y/N, I'm much better at comforting you than Tsukki is," Nishinoya smiles.

"Thanks I'll remember that for next time," you giggle.

The boys stand up and each hold out a hand for you to use to help yourself stand.

"Come on, let's go in!" 

\--

Once practice is over, Keishin calls the team over for another chat.

"Alright guys, so next week we will be heading back to Tokyo to see Nekoma again."

I bet that dumbass Kuroo will be there, too.

You smile to yourself while most of the team shouts in excitement.

As you show your enthusiasm for the trip, you feel eyes watching you. You look around the group until you meet eyes with Tsukishima. Immediately, you think back to how he told you on the bus to stay away from Kuroo, but you brush it off thinking nothing of it.

"The only thing is that you guys need to pass your next test to be allowed to go. That's not my rule. Do you think you can manage that?" Keishin asks the group.

"Let's hope so!" Suga and Daichi respond.

You giggle to yourself, knowing that Shoyo and Tobio are going to ask you for help again. As you look over at Shoyo, he's excitedly smiling back at you, practically jumping up and down. You move your eyes to Tobio who's watching you as well, and observe the blush creep across his face.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," you proudly tell Keishin as you give a smile to the boys.

Once Keishin breaks the group up, you help Kiyoko clean the gym.

"Can you help me with the chairs again?" she calls over to you.

"Of course!" you say as you run over.

While the pair of you fold the chairs, your eyes land on Tsukishima.

I can't lose to him again. I want to be the top of my class this time.

"Y/N why are you staring at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?"

You snap yourself out of your thoughts and direct your attention to Kiyoko's puzzled face.

"O-Oh I was just thinking that maybe I should ask Tsukishima to help me prepare for the next test. He always has the best grade and I want to beat him so..."

"I think that would be a really good idea, Y/N," Kiyoko tells you "and it would be nice to have you two get along for once as well."

You roll your eyes.

Whatever. I'll do whatever it takes to beat him.

Once you finish cleaning up the chairs, Kiyoko begins pushing you towards Tsukishima's direction.

"Hey, what are you doing Kiyoko?" you protest.

"You had a good idea before so go see it through. I'm done hearing you complain all of the time."

Do I really complain that much?

"Ok fine!" you say to Kiyoko as you move your body away from her hands, "I'll ask him."

As you walk up to Tsukishima, you do your best to gather courage to be nice to him.

"H-Hey, Tsukishima," you say awkwardly as you approach.

"Hi," he replies coldly.

"U-Um I was wondering if you could maybe help me study a bit before our next exam."

You watch as Tsukishima looks intensly into your eyes as if he's staring into your soul.

"No."

What the hell? Who does this kid think he is?

You stand frozen in shock as Tsukishima pushes past you to leave the gym. You continue to stare straight ahead of you as Tadashi runs up to his friend.

"Hey Tsukki, that wasn't very nice of you," you hear Tadashi lecture, "you should go apologize."

You turn around, hoping to give Tsukishima a piece of your mind, but find that they've already left the gym.

"I'll kill that stupid skyscraper," you mutter to yourself.

"Hey now, that's not what a good manager would say," your brother laughs as he puts his arm on your shoulder.

"Keishin, I've tried to be nice," you say as you move your body away from his "but he just sucks."

"You'll figure it out Y/N. You ready to go see Nekoma again?"

Your face turns excited again as you forget about Stupidshima.

"Totally! It's so awesome getting to go to Tokyo!" you respond.

"Good," he laughs, "because there's going to be an extra surprise waiting there for the team."

\--

The next day at lunch you begin to eat your lunch, wondering if Tadashi and Tsukishima would join you again. However, as you're lost in thought, you hear a groan as a figure sits in front of you. As the person turns around, you look up to see who it is.

"U-Uh, Tsukishima?!" you say confused.

You watch as Tsukishima ignores you and sets his lunch down on your desk. You begin to eat as well as you contemplate talking to him.

"What are you doing, Sasquatch?" you ask.

"You're such a nerd, Y/N," Tsukishima bluntly replies.

"Oh, um..."

You stop stutterning as Tsukishima lets out a sigh.

"Tadashi's mad at me."

"O-Oh, why?" you ask curiously.

"He said he's not talking to me until I apologize to you."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. I understand that you're busy with everything," you say looking down at your food.

"Look, I'll help you."

You freeze once his words process in your brain. As you look up, you analyze his face to figure out if he's being serious.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm being serious, alright. We don't have practice tomorrow so I'll help you out during that time."

"W-Woah Tsukishima thanks so much! H-How come there's no practice tomorrow though?" you ask.

"Y/N, you're focusing on the wrong things. That doesn't matter. Please make sure you bring your-"

"Keishin must be visiting grandpa. I hope he's alright," you mutter as you interrupt Tsukishima's sentence.

"Hey Tsukishima," you say as you turn your attention back to him "Seriously, thank you a lot for agreeing to help me out. I definitely owe you big time," you tell him as you give a big smile.

For a moment you think you see a small blush run across Tsukishima's face, but he nods and stands up too fast before you can scrutinize over it.

\--

During practice later that day, you run over to your brother to question him about tomorrow's practice.

"Hey Keishin!" you call as you run over.

"What's up Y/N-chan?"

"How come you aren't holding practice tomorrow?" you ask.

"I'm going to check on grandpa at the hospital," he tells you.

"K-Keishin is everything okay with him?"

You stare intensely into your brothers eyes hoping to have your confidence restored. You watch as your brother nods his head and smiles back at you.

"Yes I'm sure everything is fine," he replies.

"Well, what's wrong?"

Your brother's expression suddenly turns serious.

"Nothing Y/N, now please go help out Kiyoko."

You nod as you walk away from him.

I can't tell if he's being sincere or just putting on a brave face for me...


	13. N.A.V.Y.

During practice, you ran over to your brother to question him about tomorrow's practice. He told you that he is going to visit your grandpa in the hospital and you aren't quite sure if everything's okay with him.

After practice, you hear someone run up to you again. You turn around and see Shoyo running up to you with Tobio being dragged along.

"Y/N-chan!! You're going to help us pass our exam right? Can you please tutor us?" Shoyo asks.

You giggle at his question.

"Of course Sho-chan, as long as Tobio-chan asks nicely, too."

You watch as Tobio's face turns a bit angry. As he pouts at you, Shoyo nudges his arm.

"Come on Kageyama just ask nicely so we can pass our exam and go back to Tokyo!"

"Shut up, I know," Tobio snaps at his friend before turning his attention back to you.

Tobio's body tenses up as he gathers his courage to ask you.

"Y/N will you please tutor us?" he asks nervously.

"Of course, guys!" you giggle "you're both so cute."

You smile at them as you wave goodbye and finish cleaning up the gym.

\--

The next day after school, you gather your belongings and get ready to study with Tsukishima. As you turn around you immediately bump into him.

"O-Oh I'm sorry Tsukishima," you say as you look up at him.

You watch as Tsukishima gives you a weird look.

"What are you looking at?"

Tsukishima's face immediately turns back to its neutral state.

"It's nothing," he says calmly.

The moment Tadashi walks up to the pair of you, Tsukishima asks you if you're ready to go.

"Wow Tsukki, you're actually talking to her?"

You giggle to yourself as you see Tsukishima grow frustrated by his friend's questioning.

"You're the one who's forcing me to tutor her," he retaliates.

"I never said that," Tadashi replies a bit surprised "I only told you to apologize to her not-"

"Okay whatever, come on Y/N let's go."

You look at Tsukishima a bit confused as he grabs your arm and pulls you away from Tadashi.

"O-Okay, bye Tadashi," you wave as you continue to be dragged out of the room.

\--

You continue to let Tsukishima keep his hold on your arm, feeling too awkward and shocked to mention it. He brings you to the clubroom where nobody else will be since there's no practice that day.

"Sit," he commands as you enter the room.

"Okay, damn," you mumble as you sit down.

You watch Tsukishima, still shocked that he pulled you the whole way to the clubroom. Subconsciously, you stare at him as he takes out his notebook.

"What are you waiting for?" he asks you.

"Oh, uh, sorry," you speak as you snap out of your thoughts.

For awhile, Tsukishima helps you understand the material for your exam. He gives you good tips for remembering different sections, and makes sure you recognize the information before moving on.

A bit later, you hear talking outside of the clubroom. You become distracted and stare past Tsukishima at the door.

"Stop getting distracted and pay attention to your work, Y/N."

"Right," you say as you look back at your notes, "so uh what are the parts of the nervous system again?"

Tsukishima groans.

"We've been over this, Y/N, look I'll give you my mnemonic that I use to remember the order, do you think that'll help?"

"Let's give it a shot," you nod.

"Okay. N.A.V.Y.. From lateral to medial, the order is nerves, arteries, veins, and lYmphatics," he says as he emphasizes the 'y' in lymphatics.

"Seriously?" you say puzzled by his not-quite perfect mnemonic.

Tsukishima gives you an intense look.

"Just write it down since you wanted my help so much," he groans to you.

As you write down his mnemonic the clubroom door slams open. You look up to see a bunch of the volleyball team members standing in the doorway in front of you.

"Ooo, what are you two doing?" Tanaka asks.

You look back at Tsukishima's pissed off face as his teammates walk over to the pair of you.

"I thought you two hated eachother," Tobio remarks.

"Ow," he continues as he gets elbowed in the stomach by Suga.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" you ask.

You watch Tsukishima as he groans at the fact you acknowledged the other boys' existence.

"We're going to hold our own practice today," Daichi tells you.

"It's okay if you two want to stay here and study though," Suga tells the pair of you as he pats Tsukishima's back.

Without looking at his teammates, Tsukishima growls and asks the group of them to leave.

"I can't fucking study if all of you are in here bothering us."

Knowing Tsukishima meant business, the group begins to leave.

"Enjoy your date!" Shoyo calls out to you innocently.

Your face turns red immediately. Luckily, Tsukishima stands up and walks over to Shoyo, so he hasn't seen your face.

"What the hell did you say to us?" Tsukishima speaks angrily.

You watch as Hinata stands his ground, although is clearly shaking.

"T-Tanaka told me to tell you guys that!" he admits nervously.

Tsukishima shifts his gaze to Tanaka. Suddenly, the third years grab the rest of the students and rush them out of the room. Once they have all left, Tsukishima turns back around to you.

"Don't encourage them, Y/N," he lectures as he sits back down across from you again.

"S-Sorry," you apologize as he groans.

\--

Once you and Tsukishima finished studying, the pair of you go to the gym. Tsukishima begins to practice with the rest of the group as you sit on a bench since there was nothing for you to do in the moment.

As you stay seated you think about how Tsukishima acted when Shoyo said the two of you were on a date.

Being alone with him wasn't actually as bad as I thought it would be. He was nicer to me than I would have expected.

While you think, Tadashi walks by, taking you out of your thoughts.

"Tadashi!" you wave your friend over "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Tadashi walks over and sits down next to you.

"What's wrong, Y/N?"

"I was just wondering if you told Tsukishima to help tutor me?"

Tadashi shakes his head.

"No. I just wanted Tsukki to apologize for the way he acted when he said no to you. I thought he should have heard you out or give you an explaination as to why he didn't want to tutor you."

"O-Oh," you manage to reply.

"But I'm glad it worked out better than I thought," he smiles innocently back at you.

"Yeah thanks, Tadashi," you smile back.

Then why did he change his mind?


	14. Show Off

The following week you meet with Shoyo, Tobio, and Tadashi to tutor them. Since tomorrow is the day before the test it's the last bit of help you can give them. You continue to help the group learn the work as usual and a fair amount sticks in the boys' heads.

"So what are the parts of the nervous system again?" Tadashi asks.

You watch as Shoyo and Tobio shrug, unaware that the nervous system is a real subject.

"Nerves, Arteries, Veins, and Lymphatics," you remind him.

"Oh wow, thanks!" Tadashi replies "You're so good at remembering all of this stuff."

"No, not really," you shrug "I just have a mnemonic that I learned to help me remember it."

"What the hell is a new maniac?" Tobio asks.

You look over at Shoyo and Tobio who have their heads tilted to the side, a bit confused by the new word.

"A mnemonic is a technique that helps you remember difficult information," Tadashi tells his teammates.

"Wow that's really cool, Y/N, so what is the mnemonic?"

"N.A.V.Y.."

"Oh I get it," Tadashi thinks aloud "Nerves, arteries, veins, and..."

"Lymphatics," you help "it's not perfect but it's the imperfection that kinda makes it work for me," you smile.

"I don't get it," Tobio pouts.

"Okay, I'll explain it a bit better."

For awhile longer you continue to help your friends with their studies. Eventually, they understand a decent amount of the work and you let them be done for the night.

"You guys are going to do great," you tell them as you stand up.

Shoyo jumps up excitedly.

"Thanks I know I'm going to definitely pass now that you helped us so much!"

You wave goodbye to the boys as they leave, knowing you've done all you can to help them pass.

\--

The next day as you enter your classroom, you walk over to Tadashi who's still studying for the test.

"Tadashi," you say as you approach "don't worry so much. You're going to do great!"

"Thanks!" he says a bit nervously "Good luck, Y/N."

"Same to you," you giggle.

You look up and see Tsukishima studying his notebook.

"Good luck Tsukishima," you say with a smile, "I look forward to getting a better grade than you."

Tsukishima looks up at you and nods before concentrating back to his notebook.

"Y/N," Tadashi calls to you "I really think your mnemonic is going to help me out a lot!"

"Oh, uh," you stutter.

Why did he have to bring that up in front of Tsukishima.

You look over at Tsukishima as he gives his friend a weird look.

"What mnemonic?" he asks.

"Oh, Y/N told me about this mnemonic to remember the parts of the nervous system," he says innocently.

As you watch Tsukishima, you see a hint of embarrassment graze over his face.

"Y/N please sit down," Kaji-sensei calls to you.

"What the hell, Y/N?" Tsukishima lectures.

To avoid the situation, you walk back to your seat before your face can turn too red.

Once you sit down, you can't help but look back across the classroom. As your eyes land on Tsukishima, you catch him glaring back at you. Immediately, your face turns bright red and you turn your head to look down at your desk.

Crap I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have shared his mnemonic the other boys.

Once the paper lands on your desk, you stare at it in confusion. Your mind has almost immediately gone blank.

Dammit, I'm so stupid. I just completely embarrassed myself to both of them.

\--

Two days later you get to class and continue to avoid interaction with Tadashi and Tsukishima just as you have been doing for the past two days. As you sit in your seat, you hope that you can compose yourself before the team leaves for Tokyo later that day.

I'm still super pissed at myself for being so stupid. I need to calm down before I make the Tokyo trip awkward for everyone.

As class starts, you do your best to concentrate on your schoolwork. For most of the day, you avoid looking at the two boys in your class. During lunch, you leave your classroom to avoid Tadashi coming to sit with you.

I don't want to see either of them right now. I rather sit outside.

You walk to an area outside and take a seat at a bench. While you begin to eat, you hear someone call over to you and turn to see who it is.

"Y/N!" Shoyo calls out "I got my grade back and I passed!"

"That's awesome Sho-chan!" you say happily.

"It's all thanks to you," he replies with a smile, "So how did you do?"

You shrug. "I didn't get my score yet."

"Oh well, I'm sure you did super good!" Shoyo attempts to cheer you up.

\--

Once school is about to end, Kaji-sensei says he has an announcement for your class.

"I know you've all been anxiously waiting to get your test grades back," he says as he begins to collect a group of paper, "and now I'm ready to hand them to you."

You do your best to not stress out too much as Kaji-sensei begins to walk around the room. You watch intensely as he walks to Tadashi and Tsukishima's desks. As Tsukishima receives his papers, you watch a shocking look go over his face.

I know he passed, so why does he look so shocked? He never shows emotions over anything.

When Kaji-sensei approaches your desk, Tsukishima looks back over at you and you tense up as you make eye contact.

"Excellent job, Y/N. The only perfect score in the class!"

You continue to stare at Tsukishima as you're frozen in your spot.

I got the only perfect score? So that means...

Your face starts to turn red when you realize you're still watching your classmate.

Did he let me get a better grade on purpose? But he looks genuinely shocked.

As you think that Tsukishima might have let you beat him on purpose, you accidentally send him a pissed off face. You watch as his eyes widen at you before looking away. You look away as well in embarrassment yet again.

While you look down at your paper for the first time, you see the perfect score that you received on your exam.

I actually did better than him...


	15. Departure

After school, you go to the gym to help the team pack everything onto the bus again. As you walk over, you can't keep yourself from wondering how you beat Tsukishima. As you open the door, your eyes frantically search for the tall, blonde boy you were so upset with, until they land on him. Seeing Tsukishima in the gym acting like nothing was any different than usual made you become frustrated yet again.

"Y/N," your brother calls you over "can you help me out real quick?"

Ignoring your brother, you walk over to Tsukishima. The moment he catches the anger in your eyes, he freezes still.

"Um, what's wrong with you?" he asks with a bit of nervousness in his tone.

"Did you do your best?" you ask angrily.

"U-Uh of course I did."

Shocked by his answer, you do your best to reply.

"Oh, g-good because I want you to try when I beat you for the top spot in the grade," you tell him.

Tsukishima shakes his head. "You're acting like Hinata. Calm down, Y/N."

You stand looking at Tsukishima as he grabs his bag and puts it to your chest.

"You're collecting these, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks," you say as you take the bag.

\--

Once you get on the bus, you sit next to Shoyo who's sitting behind Tsukishima.

"Hey, Y/N," he greets.

"Hi Sho-chan!"

Shoyo's face turns confused for a moment.

"You okay?" you ask.

Shoyo nods. "Yeah I was just wondering why you're sitting with me and not Tsukishima."

Caught off guard, you can't hide your blush very well.

"I hate Stupidshima," you mumble grumpily to your friend.

"No you don't," Shoyo replies innocently, "you-"

To prevent yourself from further embarrassment, you put your hand over Shoyo's mouth.

"Yes, I do," you tell him as if you were threatening him with his life.

As he calms down, you move your hand away from him.

Great, Stupidshima definitely heard Shoyo.

Awhile later you wake up to someone poking at your cheek.

"Y/N-chan, wake up," you hear Shoyo whisper.

You pick your head up from his shoulder and look at him.

"O-Oh Sho-chan. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you," you tell him.

"It's okay," he smiles "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"W-Well Tsukki's asleep."

"So?" you say curiously.

"Why were you lying about hating him? I know you don't really hate him."

"O-Oh, I..." you trail off, unsure of what to say.

"I could never hate anyone on the team, even Kageyama," he tells you.

You sigh and realize Shoyo is being as sincere as possible.

"Fine Shoyo," you groan "you're right I don't hate him. It just pisses me off that he's so good at everything without even trying."

You lean your head back on Shoyo and try to fall back asleep.

He's right. I couldn't hate Tsukishima even though his existence enrages me.

\--

Once you arrive at Nekoma High, the team starts to get off the bus. You stay on to make sure none of the boys forgot anything important. As you step off, Tsukishima grabs your arm.

"Y/N," he says seriously "please don't forget what I told you when we left Tokyo last time."

He wants me to stay away from Kuroo. Why does it matter that much?

"It's none of your concern, Tsukishima," you tell him as you shrug him off.

When you finally get off the bus, you see Kuroo waving to you. You walk over to him and give him a hug.

"Hey Y/N-chan! How have you been?"

"Good," you reply happily.

"Any mood improvements with Four-eyes?"

You laugh, remembering Kuroo's nickname for Tsukishima.

"No," you sigh.

Except he was nicer when he tutored me...

"Damn that sucks, Y/N, but hey come with me I want to introduce you to some of my friends."

You nod and follow him inside the gym. You walk up to two boys sitting together in the corner of the gym.

"Y/N this is my friend Yaku! He's our libero!"

"Hi Yaku," you say politely.

"Hey nice to meet you Y/N," he replies.

Your gaze shifts to the shorter boy next to Yaku who's pretending he's not about to be called out by Kuroo.

It's the two-tone haired kid that I saw Kuroo teasing last time I was here.

"Oh and that's Kenma," Kuroo calls as he tries to get his friend's attention.

"Hi Kenma!"

Kenma looks up at you briefly.

"Hi," he says quietly.

"Kenmaaa!" Kuroo calls to his friend "that's not how you introduce yourself to a girl!"

Kenma looks up at you again.

"Sorry Y/N, I'm just done with hearing Kuroo talk about you all of the time."

Yaku laughs. "Yeah me too," he agrees.

"Oh, uh sorry Kenma," you saw awkwardly.

"Shut up Kenma I don't talk about her that much!"

Luckily someone walks up behind you and catches the attention of the group.

"Y/N," you hear Tsukishima's voice call "I need you to set so the team can warm up."

"What happened to Karasuno's setters?" Kuroo laughs.

Trying to make sure the conversation doesn't get tense, you agree to go along with Tsukishima.

"Oh it's no problem, I'll see you later Kuroo!"

You wave goodbye and follow Tsukishima back to the area where Karasuno is practicing.

"How come you want me to set for you guys?" you ask Tsukishima as you continue to follow him.

As you approach the area where Karasuno is pracitcing, you slow down your walking. However, Tsukishima does not do the same.

"Hey where are you going?" you ask as you run up to him.

"I need to talk to you, Y/N," he says to you as he walks outside the gym.

"Uh, okay," you reply as you follow him outside of the room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" you ask as you get outside.

"You said that you owed me for tutoring you, right?"

You stare into Tsukishima's golden-brown eyes, contemplating if he's serious.

What the hell does he want now?

"Is that the only reason why you tutored me?" you ask before rolling your eyes.

"No," he denies.

"Okay fine. What's the favor you want?"

Tsukishima looks intensely into your eyes.

"Stay away from Kuroo... please," he tells you.

Please? He's being weirdly sincere about this...

"Whatever, Tsukishima. But you know he usually comes up to me so what do I do then?"

"I don't know just walk over to me and the three of us can talk together."

Before you can retaliate, your brother interrupts the conversation.

"Come back in you two, the surprise is here!"


	16. Fukurodani Practice Match

TSUKISHIMA'S P.O.V.

You walk back into the gym and see more people than before. Another team has joined the practice.

"Keishin," Y/N asks her brother, "who is that team?"

You look over at Ukai-sensei who's putting his hands on his hips, looking very proud of himself.

"That's Fukurodani!" he confidently tells her.

You look back over at Fukurodani's team and see that Kuroo is friends with another kid who has crazy white and black hair. You look back at Y/N, hoping she'll remember to keep her promise about staying away from Kuroo. You watch her smile and take a few steps towards the opposing teams.

I can't let her get too close to them.

Before Y/N can get to far away from you, you grab her wrist and shoot her an intense glare. As she realizes you're preventing her from going forward, she gives you a puzzled look as though her approaching the team was not a big deal. You decide to send her back a disapproving look. Once she realizes she isn't allowed to approach the teams, she walks towards Hinata.

When Y/N is safe from the other guys, you walk over to Yamaguchi.

"Hey, Tsukki!" he waves as you walk over, "I need to fill up my water."

"Me too," you nod, "I'll go with you."

You walk with Yamaguchi to the water fountains and fill up your water. As you're waiting for Yamaguchi to fill his bottle, you hear people talking from around the corner.

"Yeah she's pretty cute, right?"

Kuroo?! That piece of shit better not be talking about Y/N.

"Can't disagree," the other guy laughs, "she did catch my attention right away."

"Bokuto," Kuroo continues "I think I'm going to ask her out before she leaves this time. Last time she got away too quick for me to ask."

Bokuto laughs at his friend again.

That fucking asshole better stay away from Y/N...

Without noticing, your body has let out a dark aura and Yamaguchi is staring at you, confused.

"You okay, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks.

You nod.

"Maybe she doesn't want you, dude," you hear Bokuto say again from around the corner.

However, this time the voices are even louder.

"Shut up it's not my fault, it's-"

Kuroo stops his conversation the moment he turns the corner and sees you and Yamaguchi.

"Oh hey Tsukishima," Kuroo waves at you.

Why the hell is he using my real name instead of calling me Four-eyes? Is he trying to let his friend know my real name?

"Hi," you coldly respond.

"This is my friend Bokuto. He's from Fukurodani," Kuroo replies, ignoring your tone.

"Hey hey hey, what's up! I can't wait to beat you both in volleyball later!" Bokuto replies with an excited and confident voice.

Man this kid has a lot of fuckin energy.

"You two excited for the match?" Bokuto asks you and Yamaguchi.

You shrug as Yamaguchi happily replies, saying that he hopes he gets the chance to play.

As you turn your attention back to Kuroo, you can't help but dislike his presence anywhere you or Y/N.

"You okay there, Glasses?" Bokuto asks, noticing that you're giving Kuroo a death stare.

"None of your business," you reply as you walk past them.

As you walk away, you smile thinking how Y/N isn't allowed to talk to Kuroo.

Good thing she owed me.

Once you get back to the gym, Yamaguchi runs up to you.

"What happened back there, Tsukki?" he asks you.

You turn around as you roll your eyes at your annoyingly curious friend.

"Nothing," you tell him.

"Then how come you're so mean to Kuroo? I think he's just trying to be your friend."

Not to Y/N though...

"Come on Tsukki, lighten up. They were just being friendly back there."

"You didn't hear what they said bef-" you cut yourself off, trying not to reveal too much.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yamaguchi asks you.

"Nothing I guess I just misinterpreted what they said before. Like you said, they were just trying to be nice."

Like hell that's what actually happened.

Yamaguchi smiles at you. "Good. You know we should at least try to get along with some players from the other teams."

"Yeah okay whatever," you tell him, "now can we drop this subject?"

\--

Finally your game against Fukurodani has begun. As your team plays, you put up a good fight against their skill. A while into the game, Bokuto goes into his 'emo mode' as the number 5 player calls it.

Stupid. How the hell is he part of the starting line up, let alone the goddamn ace?!

While you wait for Fukurodani to restart, you look around for Y/N. Once your eyes find her, you catch Kuroo trying to talk to her.

He better not be pulling any funny shit.

Y/N does her best to just nod and awkwardly smile at Kuroo from time to time. You can tell that she's doing her best to stay away from him although he is completely oblivious to it.

I hope he didn't ask Y/N out yet, not without me there to protect her against him.

Once the game restarts, you do your best to keep your mind on the game. Every so often you glance over to search for Y/N. However, once Bokuto gets out of his 'emo mode' he becomes rather annoying. Each time he blocks you it pisses you off more, especially as you think about how he said Y/N was good looking.

Why the hell does it even bother me. She doesn't even know him. I don't even know why Y/N bothers me so much either, probably because she gets on my nerves every five seconds by doing something idiotic.


	17. Nekoma Practice Match

Y/N's P.O.V.

Once Karasuno's practice match against Fukurodani is over, you run to give water to some of the boys. After you grab Shoyo and Tobio's water bottles, you run up to them.

"Hey you guys did awesome!" you tell them.

"Yeah, but we lost," Shoyo says defeatedly.

Tobio scoffs. "Whatever, we'll win next time."

"Oh hey, Y/N we noticed that Kuroo keeps talking to you. What's that about?" Shoyo asks.

"Uh, I'm not sure," you say a bit embarrassed "but he's nice."

You smile, trying to avoid the awkward situation Shoyo put you in even though he didn't mean to.

"We are friends," you tell them.

"Are you dating him?" Tobio asks bluntly.

"What?!" you shout.

Too loud, Y/N...

"No," you say a bit louder than a whisper.

Shoyo looks as if he's about to say something to you, but Tsukishima walks up to the three of you, intimidating Shoyo from speaking.

"I'm not dating Kuroo. O-Or anybody," you say quietly to them.

You walk away, leaving the embarrassing situation. You head towards Tadashi who looks a bit upset.

"Hey Tadashi!" you wave to him, "how are you feeling?"

"Well, to be honest, Y/N, I really want to get to practice my jump serve in a real game. Ever since you helped me awhile back, I've been practicing and now I want to try it out."

You giggle at his determination.

"That's cute," you tell him causing his cheeks to light up, "I'll go talk to Keishin about it, okay?"

"R-really, Y/N? Thanks a lot!"

"No problem," you smile back at him.

You walk over to your brother who isn't shocked at your visit.

"I know what you're going to say, Y/N," he sighs.

"U-Uh what are you-"

"I know he wants to go in and he'll get his turn."

You sit next to your brother and sigh.

"He just needs to be patient," Keishin tells you.

"Ya know I helped him on his jump float. I think he'll be able to pull it off if you give him a chance," you try to convince him.

Your eyes meet with your brother's as you watch the curiosity spark within him.

"What's the big deal," you smirk knowing that he's intrigued "just see how it goes."

\--

You watch as the boys play their second game, this time against Nekoma. Getting a weird feeling from your side, you look over to see Tadashi staring past you, into your brother's soul.

What a dork.

You walk over to Tadashi, hoping to calm him down a bit.

"Look I talked to Kei- uh- Ukai-sensei. He'll put you in just chill out a bit, okay?"

"Oh, I, uh... Thanks Y/N," he replies nervously.

"You're going to do great," you smile back.

After comforting Tadashi, you sit back down next to Keishin. As the game continues, you watch Tsukishima constantly putting up good blocks against the opposing team.

"They're going to get this one," you hear your brother whisper as a gin grows along his face.

As you turn back to the team you watch as Tobio sets up the ball. Using Shoyo as a decoy, he sends the ball to Tsukishima. The moment you think Tsukishima's about to score, Kuroo jumps up to block Tsukishima. Once the boys land, you see a smirk form on Kuroo's face. You turn your attention back to Tsukishima who now has a dark aura around him, sending chills down your body.

I'm so glad I'm not Kuroo right now. I don't know what Tsukishima's problem is with him, but at least he doesn't hate me that much.

A moment later you see Kuroo say something to Tsukishima. Before you can look away, Kuroo makes eye contact with you. You do your best not to become too flustered at the moment which took you off guard. Unsure of what's going on, you look towards Tsukishima. You watch as Tsukishima ignores Kuroo and walks back to the rest of his team.

A bit later, Keishin calls Tadashi over to him.

"You're going to sub in for Hinata when it's his turn to serve, okay?"

You watch as Tadashi nods nervously. When he looks over at you, you smile back at him, hoping to encourage him.

A minute later, you watch Tadashi again as he walks over to the court. As he holds onto the volleyball you see him do the footwork that you taught him.

Wow, he really was practicing what I told him. He didn't bring his arms down this time and kept the ball at a good height. I'm impressed.

Tadashi's serve is good and the ball stays playable. You watch as Nekoma hits the ball back to your team. Once it's Tsukishima's turn to hit the ball, he smacks it hard against Kuroo with all of his might. After Tsukishima scores, he turns back to the group and smiles.

The fuck? He smiled?

"Woah!" Tadashi yells out, unable to control his shock.

A couple of the other boys call Tsukishima out as well, causing the smile to disappear.

That was kinda cute... I've never seen him smile before.

\--

Once the game ends, you sit on another bench looking down at your phone.

"Y/N!" you hear someone call out to you.

You look up and see Kuroo running towards you.

Again?!

You wave and look around for Tsukishima but don't see him anywhere.

What am I supposed to do now?

You allow Kuroo to walk up to you and sit beside you.

"G-good job during the practice game," you say awkwardly.

Kuroo nods and thanks you. He's a bit out of breath from running over to you after just playing volleyball as well.

What the hell does he want? It's not that I don't like him but he's making it difficult for me to avoid him.

As you look at him curiously, you watch his eyes wander down to your phone.

"Hey, Y/N, can I get your phone number?"

Shocked by his question, you aren't sure how to answer. You look around once more for Tsukishima but know he isn't around. If he was there, he would have immediately came over anyway.

"If that's okay," he continues after not getting an answer from you.

"S-sure," you reply.

Kuroo pulls out his phone and hands it to you. As you are about to type in your number, someone walks up to the pair of you, causing you to look up at them.


	18. Lunch Break

As you start to type your phone number into Kuroo's phone, someone stands in front of you.

"Hey hey hey!"

You look up to see the Fukurodani player with black and white hair stand in front of you.

"Who are you, frosted tips?" you ask.

Kuroo laughs at your nickname.

"Uh- Woah you two are exactly alike," he smiles down at you, "so what are you two doing?"

You smile at him as he sits next to you.

"Well she was about to give me her number before you distracted her," Kuroo snaps.

Flustered, you look back down at Kuroo's phone and type in your number.

"Hey well can I have your number too?"

As you give the phone back to Kuroo, you catch him give Bokuto a weird glare.

Why the hell does he want my number now, too? But if I give my number to both of them, it may seem less suspicious.

"Sure," you tell him as you hold out your hand for his phone.

Bokuto passes his phone to you and you type in your number again.

"Y/N we're going to have our practice match now, you should come watch," Bokuto says excitedly as you give him back his phone.

"Definitely," you nod "I'll be there in a bit."

The boys say their goodbyes to you and you watch as they walk away. Bokuto puts his arm around Kuroo onto his shoulder, but Kuroo looks a little annoyed about it.

You sigh to yourself as you stand up.

Where the hell was Tsukishima anyway?

You decide to walk over to your brother for answers. As you walk to where the team keeps either belongings, you only see a few members standing there.

"Hey Keishin are we staying for the Nekoma and Fukurodani game?" you ask.

"Yeah well Specs wanted to go back early but a lot of the guys begged him to stay and watch so I guess we are."

"Okay cool. Oh by the way where is the rest of the team?" you say as you look around the gym.

"Probably still outside on their food break."

As you turn around to walk outside, your brother calls to you once more.

"Hey Y/N, can you call them in to let them know the game's about to start?"

"Yep," you nod as you walk away.

Once you are outside, you look around for Tsukishima. Eventually you find him and Tadashi standing together.

I mean at least it's a good thing he didn't see me talking to Kuroo before. I wonder if I should tell him that I gave Bokuto and Kuroo my phone number... not that it's really any of his business.

"Hey guys!" you greet as you approach them.

Immediately, Tadashi pulls you into an embrace. You look at Tsukishima and find a look of shock on his face.

"Thank you so much for helping me with that serve, Y/N," Tadashi says excitedly.

"Oh it's not a big deal," you reply as you pat his back, "you did a really good job."

Tadashi lets you go and stands further back. You then turn to Tsukishima.

"And your blocks were really awesome today too, Tsukishima," you say happily.

"Thank you."

You watch as a small smile grows on his face, before disappearing once he realizes its existence.

Wow two smiles today? He must be in a good mood.

"You know I saw that, Tsukishima," you giggle at him.

"Saw what?" Tadashi asks.

"Nothing," Tsukishima intervenes, "What's going on inside, Y/N?"

"O-Oh shit I totally forgot about that. The Nekoma and Fukurdani game is about to start."

You rush around to the others outside, letting them know that the game is about to begin. You watch as they all scramble to get inside before missing a moment of the action. Once you get back to Tsukishima and Tadashi, you apologize for leaving them suddenly like that.

"It's okay, Y/N," Tadashi says as he walks towards the gym "I'll see you in there, okay?"

"Yep," you nod "see you!"

You look around to make sure you spread the news to everybody. Once you realize only you and Tsukishima are outside, you begin to make your way back to the gym.

"Not so fast," Tsukishima says a bit irritated.

You look down to see that he has a hold on your wrist. Since you can't help but hold in your blush, you don't turn around to face him just yet.

"T-Tsukki, the game is about to start we should go in," you stutter out of embarrassment.

"What'd you call me?"

You gasp at your realization of what you called him.

"You know I don't like being called that. Especially by you, Y/N," he groans.

I've never called him that before. What's his problem now?

Before you have a chance to retaliate, Tsukishima pulls you back towards him making you face him now. Realizing you're a bit too close to him than normal, your face turns bright red.

"Oh, uh, I-" you stammer as you step back from him.

Tsukishima keeps his hand around your wrist.

"What did Kuroo say to you before?" he asks impatiently.

"W-What? How did you know about that?"

I thought he was out here the whole time... how does he know what Kuroo asked me?

"Just answer me," he growls at you, "what did you say to him?"

Shit he does know. I shouldn't lie since I don't know exactly how much he heard or saw.

"I said yes," you say shakily.

Immediately Tsukishima lets go of your wrist and storms past you into the gym. You turn around and try to process the situation.

What's so bad about giving out my phone number? He's acting like I'm completely incapable of handling myself around Kuroo.

You roll your eyes to yourself as you enter the gym.

"Stupidshima," you mutter under your breath.


	19. Nekoma vs. Fukurodani

As you walk into the gym, you see the game has already begun. You look over at Karasuno watching the game and find Tsukishima staring into Kuroo's soul. Your eyes then get distracted by someone waving you over. You shift your gaze to behind Tsukishima and see Shoyo waving at you. You wave back and walk over to sit next to him.

"Hey, Y/N!" he says happily as you sit down, "Isn't watching Fukurodani and Nekoma really cool?!"

"Yeah, but not as fun as watching you guys play," you smile.

"Honestly, I think playing is way better than watching so I like when we get to play too!"

"Agreed," you giggle.

You head a groan come from in front of you. You begin to realize that every time you talk, Tsukishima lets out a small groan.

"Are you alright, Tsukki?" Tadashi asks anxiously.

"Yes I'm fine I'm just watching the game like we're supposed to be doing," he snaps.

"S-Sorry."

Damn, poor Tadashi. I know it's my fault that Tsukishima's in a bad mood but he shouldn't take it out on him.

Before you realize you're staring at the boy in front of you, Shoyo calls to you again.

"U-Uh Y/N, why does your face look like that?"

You finally notice your face has heated up and you put your hands up to your cheeks.

Shit my face must be completely red.

"O-Oh because I was running around cleaning u-up outside before I came in," you lie.

\--

Once the game for the other teams has ended, you make your way back to where your team's belongings are with Shoyo.

"Hey Y/N!" you hear someone call behind you.

You and Shoyo turn around to see Kuroo running up to you.

Well if Shoyo's here, it's probably okay that I talk to Kuroo I guess...

"Hi," you say back trying to act as normal as possible.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

You look around for Tsukishima. Once you find him you see he's already staring back at you. The unexpecting eye contact gives you chills for a brief moment. Seeing you looking at him, Tsukishima starts to walk over towards you.

"Uh, alone if that's okay Hinata," Kuroo asks a bit nervously.

"Oh sure Kuroo!" Hinata says innocently as he waves goodbye to you and Kuroo.

After Shoyo walks away, you're left alone with Kuroo for a moment. You see Tsukishima getting closer and you let out a small smirk.

"So Y/N I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Hey guys," Tsukishima interrupts.

"Oh hey!" you say happily "what's up Four-eyes?"

You look over at Kuroo who gives you an approving look as he keeps his eyes locked onto you.

"Tsukki you think it's okay if I have a moment alone with Y/N here?" Kuroo asks.

You feel your face heat up as you continue your eye contact with Kuroo. You can't help but stare at how confident he looks in the moment.

"Well actually I need Y/N to help me with an injury I got," Tsukishima retorts.

"Shouldn't you have done that a long ass time ago like maybe after your game ended?" Kuroo says bluntly.

Before Tsukishima has time to send back his own unpleasant remark, you interrupt the boys.

"It's okay I probably should help Tsukishima since it's my job," you say as you smile to Kuroo "I'll be back, okay?"

"Sure," Kuroo says while looking a bit defeated.

Tsukishima begins walking to where the first-aid kit is set up and you follow after him.

"Tsukishima," you call once you catch up to him "It's getting constantly more difficult to keep my distance from him. What am I supposed to do now that he wants to talk to me alone?"

Tsukishima sighs and sits down by the first aid kit. As he holds out his left arm, you kneel down next to him.

"What is it, your wrist?" you ask.

He nods.

You grab the kit and pull out the roll of bandaging tape and turn back to Tsukishima.

"Just say next to me for the rest of the day, okay?" he says bluntly.

"W-What?" you say, caught of guard.

"You asked me what you should do and I gave you my answer. Stay by my side until we leave," he says unimpressed that he had to repeat himself.

"O-Okay," you say without questioning him.

"Y/N," he calls to you again, "when we were outside I asked you what you said to Kuroo and you told me that you said 'yes' to him. What exactly did Kuroo ask you?"

"Oh, um, I thought you already knew?"

"I just guessed," he says as he shakes his head "but apparently I was wrong."

"It's okay. Well anyway it was just that Kuroo and Bokuto both asked me for my number so I said yes."

"They both did?" he says a bit loud.

"Y-Yeah I figured it was better to give it to both of them rather than just Kuroo."

"Okay whatever, it's fine," Tsukki replies before scoffing.

He took that news surprisingly well. I kinda want to ask him what he thought Kuroo said to me but it's probably not a good idea.

You continue to bandage his wrist while trying to push the thoughts out of your mind.

\--

As Karasuno prepares to leave, you do your best to stay near Tsukishima to follow his instructions from before. Once the group is about ready to go, you still didn't have your things packed since you had to stay with Tsukishima.

"What's wrong?" Tsukishima asks as he notices you staring in a different direction.

"Oh, it's just that I didn't get a chance to pack up my stuff yet," you tell him.

"Come on," Tsukishima says as he starts to walk towards your bag, "go get it."

"Okay," you nod as you run over to your things.

As you gather your belongings, Kuroo and Bokuto walk up to you two.

"Bye Y/N!" Bokuto says cheerfully "I can't wait to see you again soon!"

"Me too," you giggle "I'm sure I'll see you before you miss me too much."

"Yeah well I think Kuroo already misses you," he replies as he teases his friend next to him.

You feel your cheeks heat up and find yourself at a loss of words. You laugh nervously before responding.

"Don't worry Kuroo we'll be back soon," you give him a bright smile.

"Right," he says while giving you a slight grin.

"Y/N," we've got to go."

Tsukishima grabs your wrist and pulls you away from the boys as you say your last goodbye to them. As you wave, you feel his grip tighten around your wrist.

"Ow Tsukishima damn are you trying to hurt me?"

"No," he says as he lets go of your arm.

As the two of you approach the bus, you turn to him and smile.

"So are you happy now?"

"What are you talking about?" he questions.

"Oh nothing," you tease.

Once the two of you walk on the bus you can't help but wonder what it was Kuroo wanted to say to you.

Whatever he can just ask me next time.


	20. Phone Call

Once it's time to leave Nekoma High, you and Tsukishima walk onto the bus together.

I wonder what Kuroo was going to say to me... Whatever he can just ask me next time I see him.

As you find your seat, you look out the window and see Bokuto and Kuroo waving to you. You stand up and stick your arm out of the window to wave back. Seeing the boys smile to you, you can't help but smile as well. A few moments later you hear someone groan from behind you. You put your arm back down and turn around to see Tsukishima sitting next to you.

"Sit down stupid, the bus is about to start moving."

"Fine," you obey as you sit down next to him.

"Did you have fun today, Stupidshima?" you ask teasingly, although you were asking him a serious question.

I never know if he's actually having fun while he plays volleyball.

"Yeah," he tells you.

Woah, he responded without even yelling at me for calling him that...

"Wow I'm impressed," you smirk "I didn't think you were actually going to answer that."

"Why not?" he snaps back.

"Well because you never show your emotions," you admit to him.

You watch as Tsukishima gives you a weird look, but doesn't reply.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come off rude," you say as you look back out the window.

You hear Tsukishima sigh and you turn around to face him again, curious as to what he was about to say.

"It's okay, Y/N. D-Did you have fun?"

How do I answer that?

"Well no," you pout.

"What why not?"

"Because you forced me to stay with your boring-ass self the whole time," you tease.

"Seriously?" he says a bit annoyed.

"No!" you laugh "I'm just teasing. Damn, take a joke Tsukishima."

"Whatever, Y/N," he says as he leans his head back and closes his eyes.

You stare at him for a bit, taking note of his handsome features. Once you notice yourself starting to shift your gaze over to his lips, you turn around and stare back out the window.

"Stupid," you mumble to yourself.

\--

"Guys come look over here."

"Shh. Shut up before they hear you."

"What are you-"

We're here already?

You open your eyes to see the team crowded around you. As you become more aware of your surroundings you notice that your head is resting on Tsukishima's shoulder. Immediately, you pick your head up and look away to suppress your blush before it consumes your face.

"No need to hide it, Y/N. It's okay that you're blushing," Tanaka teases.

Suddenly you feel Tsukishima move. You look over to see him standing up, towering over the other guys.

"Fuck off assholes."

You continue to stare as Tsukishima pushes past the other guys and gets off the bus.

He really just left me here with all of these guys staring at me. Thanks for that Stupidshima.

You look back up at the group of boys staring curiously at you.

"What?" you ask nervously.

You see the guys smirk back at you.

"Nothing Y/N," Nishinoya tells you "we're here now so it's time to get off the bus."

You look out the window to see that you're in the parking lot of the school. When you look back, the group surrounding you had dispersed and let you be, except one.

"You alright?" Tadashi asks as he holds out his hand to you.

"Yeah, thanks," you nod as you take his hand while you stand up.

"Let's just go," you tell him before following him off the bus.

\--

Once you help everyone find their bags, you grab your backpack and start to head home. Before you get off the school property, you feel your phone buzzing in your pocket. As you take it out, you see some unknown number messaged you.

-Unknown: Hey Y/N! It's Kurooooo.

Damn, I just got off the bus and this kid's already texting me? He's super persistent.

-Y/N: Hi Kuroo.

You laugh to yourself as you continue to walk home. Before you have the chance to put your phone away you see he's already responded.

-Kuroo: How was the bus ride back?

-Y/N: Good. I just got off.

-Kuroo: Did four eyes keep himself attached to you until the last possible moment?

What the hell does it matter? He isn't wrong though...

-Y/N: Pretty much.

You put your phone down and continue walking home, ignoring whatever message Kuroo sent you next. Once you get closer to home, your curiosity begins to get the best of you. You decide to take out your phone and continue talking to Kuroo.

-

After awhile of talking to him, he tells you he has a question for you.

-Kuroo: Can I call you?

What am I supposed to say to that?

-Y/N: Sure. I'm walking home so I can talk for a bit. :)

Once your phone rings, you answer and greet him.

"Wow I almost already forgot how gorgeous your voice is, Y/N."

"U-Uh Kuroo, t-thanks."

"So you're walking home, huh? Are you alone?"

"Of course. Who would I be with?"

"I assumed Four-Eyes would follow you home since he was practically on top of you all day," you hear him laugh.

You begin to think back to when Tsukishima caught you, Tadashi, Shoyo, and Tobio walking home the first night you tutored them.

He must live nearby me since he walked the same way home as us that night.

You turn around to see if Tsukishima is around, but don't see anybody nearby.

"Y/N," Kuroo calls through the phone "you alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah sorry Kuroo. I'm fine. But seriously Tsukishima usually isn't like that. I don't know what got into him today."

You hear Kuroo laugh through the phone.

"I'm surprised at how protective Tsukki is of you."

"H-He's not protective. We don't even get along that well," you say in your defense "He was just acting weird today for some reason."

"Okay, whatever then. Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow? I can come to pick you up from school."

"S-Sure," you respond unsure if it's the right thing to do.

Is he asking me on a date?


	21. Confrontation?

At lunch the next day, Tsukishima and Tadashi come over to sit with you like usual.

"Hey Y/N how's your day going?" Tadashi asks as he sits down next to you.

"Not bad," you shrug, "are you guys feeling tired after yesterday?" you ask.

"No!" Tadashi says in excitement "I'm actually really excited to continue working on my serves today."

You giggle at his cute excited tone before turning to face Tsukishima.

"How about you?" you ask warmly.

"I'm tired from having to watch you every five seconds," he says unbothered.

You feel your face heat up as you glance over at Tadashi's confused expression.

"I didn't need you to watch over me. I can take care of myself Stupidshima," you sass to him.

"Like hell you could. You kept looking around for me to come save you."

"W-What?! No! It's your fault anyway for putting me in that situation!"

"H-Hey guys what are you talking about?" Tadashi squeaks.

"Tsukishima made me stay with him since-"

"It's not important," Tsukishima interrupts.

Seriously?! If it wasn't important then why was it such a big deal yesterday? Was Kuroo right about Tsukishima just being protective? He has no reason to be.

As you're thinking of a way to retaliate against Tsukishima's statement, you feel your phone buzz. You take it out of your pocket and see Kuroo has texted you again.

-Kuroo: Hey Y/N! How's your day going?

You subconsciously smile down at your phone as you read his message.

"Woah there Y/N what's making you smile so much?" Tadashi giggles.

You look up at the boys, trying to come up with an excuse to tell them, but nothing comes to mind.

"O-Oh it's just Kuroo," you shrug.

"You have Kuroo's number?" Tadashi asks.

"Yes," you nod "i-is that weird?"

You look from Tadashi over to Tsukishima. The moment your eyes meet with his you look back towards Tadashi again in fear of his scary expression.

"What's he saying to you?" Tsukishima asks bluntly.

"Oh, uh-"

"Tsukki that's none of your business!" Tadashi scolds his friend.

You decide to put your phone away before the conversation gets any more awkward.

\--

After practice ends and you're done cleaning up the gym, you run over to Kiyoko since you haven't gotten to talk to her much lately.

"Kiyoko!" you wave as you run towards her.

"Hi Y/N, what's up?"

"I was just wondering how you did on your test. I didn't get to talk to you much yesterday or today so I decided to ask you now," you reply happily.

"Oh I did good, thanks for asking. How did you do?"

"I got first in the class!"

"Wow and you did better than Tsukishima? Good thing I pushed you having him help you study," she smiles.

"Oh actually about that," you say nervously "Tsukishima didn't actually-"

You stop halfway through your sentence once a confused look forms on her face.

"A-Are you okay?" you question curiously.

As you ask Kiyoko, you feel two arms wrap around your waist from behind. You feel someone's chest press up against your back. You freeze for a moment as you realize Kuroo's behind you. When you turn around, you see a huge grin across his face.

"Hey there, did I scare you?"

"N-No I just wasn't expecting that," you reply.

"Um, Kuroo," you ask "why are you inside the gym?"

"I just asked someone where the boys were practicing volleyball and they brought me here," he shrugs.

Shit. What if Tsukishima sees him?

Immediately you grab Kuroo by the arm. Since he's caught off guard, he doesn't hesitate to follow you. You pull him outside of the gym and around a corner so nobody will see you two.

"What's wrong, Y/N" Kuroo asks.

You see his face stay confused and you roll your eyes at his stupidity.

"Oh I see," he says as a smirk grows "were you just trying to get me alone?"

"K-Kuroo!" you scream before realizing how loud you were, "N-No I wasn't. It's just that Tsukishima's around."

"So what," he shrugs "does that matter?"

"Well I didn't exactly tell him that we're hanging out."

"Does he need to know?"

His questions keep catching you off guard. You aren't exactly sure how to answer them.

"Look Y/N don't worry about it."

You give him a smile hoping that he was right.

"Alright, I'll be right back. I need to grab my backpack. Stay here and please don't wander around," you warn him.

"Okay, okay, fine but hurry up."

You roll your eyes and smile at him before turning away to run into the gym. Once you grab your bag, you look around for Tsukishima.

I don't see him anywhere in here. I guess he left already. Thank Asahi.

With a giggle to yourself you walk back outside to find Kuroo, hoping he hadn't run off anywhere. As you approach the spot you left him in, you see Tsukishima standing next to Kuroo. Reflexively, you hide back inside to avoid confrontation.

Shit, I was wrong. What am I supposed to do now. It might be better to just let them talk and maybe Tsukishima won't find out... No, Stupidshima is annoying but he's not dumb.

As you try to suppress your thoughts, Tsukishima walks back inside the gym, moving right past you. As he passes, he gives you a glare before turning his attention to something else. Your heart sinks for a moment, not sure of what exactly was going on. You decide to run up to Tsukishima to make sure everything's okay.

"Tsukishima!" you call as you approach him.

After ignoring you, you place your hand on his arm and ask him if he's okay. Without giving a second thought, he pulls his arm away from you.

"Your date is waiting," he tells you.

"I-It's not a date," you say as you look away to avoid his gaze.

Tsukishima scoffs and picks up his bag. He looks at you for a moment before pushing past and leaving the gym.

I guess I should go check on Kuroo then.

You run outside to look for the boy who had just traveled all of the way to see you. Once you see him, you run up to him and give him a hug.

"Are you okay?" you ask quietly.

"Yeah," he chuckles "Four-eyes isn't ready to murder me just yet."

"I'm really sorry about that," you say as you look down to your feet.

"It's okay," he replies as he picks up your chin, "Are you ready to go?"

You nod and show him the way back to the parking lot.


	22. Kuroo

As the pair of you walk to Kuroo's car, you cross your school's campus along the way. While you walk, you begin to feel bad that Kuroo had to deal with Tsukishima.

"Hey Kuroo?" you ask as you look towards him.

"Yeah Y/N?"

"I-I'm sorry about Tsukishima before. I saw you two talking and-"

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal and besides it's not even your fault."

Should I ask Kuroo if he thinks this is a date since Tsukishima said that it was? I hope Kuroo didn't tell him that it's a date...

"O-Oh okay thanks, Kuroo."

I mean Kuroo is attractive, but I don't think I'm interested in him like that. What would I even say to him if he thought it was a date?

\--

Eventually you arrive at Kuroo's car. The rest of the walk went pretty slow since you spent the whole time stressing out over your possible date. Once you get in the car, you try to push away your thoughts.

When he asked me to hang out with him, he never said it was a date so it can't be one.

The next thing you know, Kuroo has already started to move the car.

"Where are we going?"

Kuroo looks over at you and smirks.

"It's a surprise, Y/N," he says smugly.

You continue to stare at Kuroo, trying to figure out his intentions.

Well great, that's not a good sign of it not being a date.

"Are you okay? Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Sorry it's nothing," you say as you turn away to look out the window.

You do your best to hide the blush on your face from Kuroo.

Just ask him, Y/N. If you don't let him know it's not a date now then he will probably think it is.

"Um, Kuroo?" you call as you look back over at him.

"Mhm?"

"A-Are we on a date?" you ask cautiously.

You freeze up the moment Kuroo starts to chuckle at your question.

"It is if you want it to be," he tells you.

You look away, unsure of what to say.

"I don't really know-" you trail off.

"No worries, I understand. Can't forget about Four-eyes, right?"

"W-What, no! I-It's not like that at all with Tsukishima," you respond in a panic.

"Really?" Kuroo asks "because the way he acts around you is like he's already dating you."

"N-No really, it's not like that Kuroo I swear. I hate Stupidshima!"

"Are you sure about that, Y/N?" he laughs.

"You're just trying to provoke me to say this is a date, aren't you?" you complain.

"Maybe," he shrugs "but I'm not going to force it on you. I just wanted to hang out with you because you're fun to be around. It doesn't have to be a date."

"Thanks," you say stiffly as your blush starts to reappear on your face.

Shortly after, Kuroo parks his car.

"Okay first stop," he looks over to you, "ready?"

"Mhm," you nod back.

Both of you step out of the car. You look around to see an area you haven't really been to before. In front of you is a cute little coffee shop that you haven't been to before. Once the pair of you order your drinks, Kuroo starts up a conversation.

"So Y/N, what year are you in?"

"I'm a first year," you reply.

"Oh so that's why I haven't seen you before," he laughs "I'm a third year."

"Yeah well it wasn't really my intention to manage Karasuno's team anyway," you tell him.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Well my brother, Keishi, is the coach and I was practically forced to join by him and Takeda."

Kuroo laughs. "Yeah I've head about Takeda's determination before."

"It's the worst," you giggle "but I guess it's fun now that I've been the manager for awhile."

"Do you ever play?" Kuroo asks.

"Not really," you tell him "but I've learned a lot from watching my brother and grandpa, who was the former coach."

"Woah Ukai-sensei is your grandpa? That's awesome!"

You can't help yourself from blushing as Kuroo's face lights up in excitement.

"Kuroo?" you ask "How did you get into volleyball?"

"Well it's a long story but basically I played a lot with Kenma and got him to join the team when we got to high school," he says proudly.

"Wow that's awesome that you were able inspire him to play!"

"I know," Kuroo says with a huge smile across his face "I'm very inspiring."

Cute...

Once you're both done with your drinks, the waitress brings over the check. Immediately, Kuroo grabs it away from you.

"Kuroo!" you yell at him.

"Don't worry about it," he says as he scribbles along the receipt "it's not much anyway."

"A-Are you sure you're okay with that?" you say shyly.

"Like I said before, Y/N, I don't care if you want this to be an official date or not. I just wanted to hang out with you."

You lose your thoughts about complaining to him as he gives you a comforting smile. You relax and let him pay for the food.

After he pays, you walk back to the car together.

"It's getting dark," Kuroo says with a smile.

"Why are you so happy about that?"

Kuroo shrugs, "I like the dark."

"You're such a liar," you giggle as you roll your eyes at him.

"Anyway, what are we going to do now?" you ask.

"I've got an idea," he tells you.

You watch as he looks up at the sky. You look up too, expecting to see something interesting, but it's just the same sky as usual. You look back over to Kuroo and wonder what he's so excited over. You casually begin to look at his features.

He's pretty attractive too, I can't deny that.

"Like what you see?" he asks without even turning to face you.

You instantly feel your face heat up and look away from Kuroo.

"I'm just kidding," he laughs.

You look back over at Kuroo and see him smiling back at you.

"But you are cute when you're flustered."

"K-Kuroo," you say before your words fade away as you look into his eyes.

"Do you like chemistry?" he randomly asks.

Is he going to blow me up?

"Kuroo you're such a nerd. Why are you asking me that?"

Kuroo shrugs and unlocks his car. You get in, confused for what's about to come.


	23. Fireworks

Kuroo drives to a nearby park and pulls into the parking lot.

"You creep," you giggle "you're taking me to a park during the night?"

You look around and see a bunch of other people gathering close together. You turn your attention back to Kuroo and see him let out a giant smile. Kuroo then gets out of the car and comes around to open your door for you. You get out and follow him to the trunk of his car.

"What are you doing?" you ask as you walk over.

Kuroo pulls out a blanket and hands it to you.

"Here can you carry this for me?" he asks.

You nod and take the blanket from him. You watch as he grabs a big picnic blanket.

What is he doing?

Kuroo closes the trunk and locks the car.

"Follow me."

"O-Okay," you say as you try to catch up to him.

You follow Kuroo to an empty spot on the grass and watch as he lays down his picnic blanket. You observe as he sits down on the blanket.

"Hey come sit," he calls over to you.

You nod and sit down next to him, placing down the blanket you were carrying.

"You can use that blanket if you get cold," Kuroo tells you "that's what I brought it for."

You blush at his words and freeze still as he leans over you to grab the blanket. You can't help but stare at him while he so close to your face as he places the blanket around your shoulders.

You continue to stare into Kuroo's eyes until you hear a loud boom bringing you back to reality. Once you notice the small distance between your face and Kuroo's, you back away your head a little bit.

"W-What the hell was that?" you ask him.

Kuroo sits back next to you and looks up at the sky.

"Haven't you seen fireworks before, Y/N?" he teases.

"Of course I have!" you say for defense "I just didn't know what that noise was."

Kuroo chuckles as you pout at him. Once Kuroo looks back up at the fireworks, you continue to gaze at him.

Shit, this is totally a date... It's kinda funny that he watches the fireworks like a little kid, though.

"So fireworks, huh?" you tease back.

"Yeah, you got a problem with fireworks?"

"No," you giggle.

"I think fireworks are so cool and the strontium carbonate ones are my favorite!"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh it's the red ones," he says as though it's no big deal.

"You're such a nerd, Kuroo! Why do you even know that?"

"What are you talking about? It's just simple chemistry."

Just simple chemistry?

You laugh and go back to watching the fireworks. A bit later, you feel him put his arm around you and the blanket, causing you to blush. You do your best to not look at him, knowing that if you did, he would notice right away and pull some kind of move on you.

You do your best to relax into the position Kuroo has put you in, doing your best to maintain your composure. After a while, you forget that Kuroo still has his arm around you.

"Y/N," you hear Kuroo's voice gently call for you.

"Yeah," you whisper back.

Since you're so caught up in the fireworks, you don't look at him as he calls you. Kuroo then softly touches your cheek and turns your head to face him. You watch as he leans in and lets your lips connect with his. You're shocked but close your eyes, getting lost in the heat of the moment. You can feel him pull back a bit, but keeps his lips against yours.

"K-Kuroo," you mumble "I don't think we should."

Kuroo smiles and leans back a bit.

"I just wanted to know what it would be like. Sorry if I got too carried away."

"N-No it's fine," you try to convince him.

\--

Once the fireworks are over, you immediately get nervous knowing that you had to talk to Kuroo again.

"Ready to go gorgeous?"

"Mhm," you nod trying to contain how flustered you are.

You help Kuroo pack up the blankets and walk back to the car. Kuroo puts his arm around your shoulder.

"I had fun," he tells you.

"Me too," you smile back at him.

Once you get to the car, you help him fold up the blankets.

I've got to be honest with him. I don't want to keep leading him on.

"Kuroo, I just want you to know that I did have a lot of fun with you today."

You look down and take a deep breath before continuing.

"But I'm not sure how I feel about Tsukishima if I'm going to be honest."

"Look, Y/N, I don't know what's going on between you two, but I'll be here for you either way."

Kuroo takes the blanket from you and puts them into the car.

"Thanks, Kuroo," you say as you hug him, "for everything."

"No problem, Y/N," he tells you as he hugs you back.

\--

Kuroo drops you off at your house and you wave goodbye to him. Once you get to your room you text him, thanking him again for the evening. A few minutes later you get a response.

-Kuroo: No problem, Y/N. I had a really good time with you and can't wait to hang out again :)

-Y/N: Me too and I'm glad you got home safe. Good night!

You put your phone away and lay down on your bed, staring up at your ceiling.

Why did it feel so weird when I kissed Kuroo? Do I actually have feelings for that Stupidshima?

You try to understand how you can have feelings for someone you just disliked a few days ago.

But he did help me with my studying and that led me to get a perfect score from that. But it's not like that's what made me like him. Is it because he stayed with me when I was crying?

You sigh as you try to gather your feelings.

Dammit, I think I do have feelings for Stupidshima.


	24. Misunderstandings

The morning after your outing with Kuroo, you walk to school as though everything was perfectly normal. However, that feeling ends once you turn into your classroom and suddenly feel yourself get pushed back into the hall.

"What the hell, Tsukishima?" you yell.

Without an answer, Tsukishima starts pulling you down the hall. You look down to see he's grabbing tightly onto your wrist.

"What are you doing, dumbass?" you try to call out, but again do not receive an answer.

Eventually, Tsukishima stops in an empty hallway and pushes you up against a wall.

"What wrong with you?" you ask.

"The date-" Tsukishima groans.

"Shut up," you say as you push him away from you "it wasn't a goddamn date and you already know that."

What an asshole, dragging me all of the way out here just to ask me about Kuroo.

You start to walk down the hall to get back to your classroom.

What's his deal anyway?

You stop and take a deep breath. When you turn around, you see that Tsukishima actually looks upset. You sigh and walk back over to him.

What's the big problem? Why does everybody care if it's a date or not?

"Look Tsukishima," you try to say empathetically "I made it perfectly clear to Kuroo that it wasn't a date so you don't need to be so overprotective, okay?"

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"Uh, Tsukki I-"

"Did Kuroo tell you to say that?"

"What the fuck? No! Why would he tell me to say that?"

FLASHBACK- TSUKISHIMA'S P.O.V.

Yesterday when Y/N left Kuroo to go back into the gym before their 'date', you look for Kuroo outside the gym.

Where the hell is that asshole?

You walk around the gym and find him on the side. As you turn the corner, you see him smirking at you.

"Hey Tsukki-dude how you doin'?"

"Shut up," you groan.

Without hesitation, you walk up to him and grab him by his shirt.

"What are you going here?" you ask impatiently.

Kuroo smiles. "I'm about to take Y/N out, that's all."

"Lay one finger on her and you won't get to see her again," you say as you let go of Kuroo.

"Man," Kuroo says as he puts his hand on your shoulder "you're so overprotective, you know that?"

"You don't get to make that judgment," you reply as you walk away, back into the gym.

As you walk back inside, you see Y/N standing near the door. You try to compose yourself and not look at her, but accidentally send her a glare.

"Tsukishima!" Y/N calls out to you as she approaches.

There's no way I can talk to her right now.

As you ignore her, she places a hand on your arm.

"Are you okay, Tsukishima?" she asks as though she really cares.

Dammit. I can't deal with this right now.

You immediately pull your arm away from her.

"Your date is waiting," you harshly remind her.

"I-It's not a date," she says sadly.

You look down at her, but she avoids your face.

I can't tell if she has feelings for him or if she's just hiding them for my sake.

"Whatever," you scoff as you pick up your bag.

I wish I could just talk to her about it, but I've got no idea how to bring that kind of shit up.

You freeze a moment as you contemplate telling her off again, but push past and leave the gym.

END OF FLASHBACK

Y/N's P.O.V.

"Did Kuroo tell you to say that?" Tsukishima growls.

"What the fuck? No! Why would he tell me to say that?"

You watch as Tsukishima relaxes a bit.

"D-Did you have fun?"

You begin to hear a bit of sadness in his tone, but you're not sure why.

"W-Well yeah, but seriously it was just as friends," you defend to try and convince him again.

Tsukishima breaths out deeply, causing your body to tense up out of fear for what he's going to say next.

"Kuroo better not have even touched you," he mutters before walking away.

"T-Tsukishima," you call out weakly.

You stand in the empty hallway stunned by what you heard Tsukishima say.

Dammit, am I seriously into Tsukishima? Why'd I almost get chills hearing him say that?

You run down the hallway, hoping to find Tsukishima. You weren't sure exactly what you were going to tell him, but you wanted to find him anyway. Eventually, you get to your classroom and see he is already sitting down.

I guess I'll wait until I figure out what I want to tell him...

\--

Before practice starts, Kiyoko walks over to you.

"Hey Y/N, you walk home right?"

"Yep, I live nearby," you tell her happily.

"Oh good. Will you walk home with me today?" she asks.

"Of course I will!"

"Also, Y/N, why was Kuroo here yesterday?"

"Well, uh, I went to hang out with him," you say quietly.

"Was it a date?" she asks calmly.

"No no no, it wasn't like that. It wasn't a date!" you say nervously.

"Date?" Shoyo questions as he runs up to you "Who did you go on a date with?"

You look around the room anxiously to make sure Tsukishima wasn't listening to the conversation. Your eyes land on Suga and Asahi who look like they're both interested in your answer. You can't help but feel your cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Date?" Tanaka and Nishinoya yell out from behind you, causing you to jump.

"No I didn't go on a date with anybody," you defend yourself "it's just a misunderstanding guys."

"Oh is that why Kuroo was here yesterday?" Asahi asks.

Goddammit, Asahi...

"You're right Asahi," Kiyoko nods "I did see Y/N with Kuroo yesterday, too."

"You guys," you mutter as your face turns bright red "it wasn't a date!"

"I'm going on a date with Kiyoko after practice," Tanaka proudly tells the group.

"Shut up Tanaka you liar," Suga laughs.

The rest of the group groans and walks away, knowing the conversation is going to turn into a Kiyoko simp-fest.

"Tanaka," Kiyoko turns to him and calmly states "that's not happening."

You giggle as Kiyoko walks away.

"Aw it's okay Tanaka," you say while patting his shoulder "don't give up."

"S-She talked to me," Tanaka whispers excitedly.

"Y/N-can," he cries as he hugs you "you're so sweet. I wish you weren't dating Kuroo."

"Get off of me dummy," you groan as you push him away from you "go back to practicing your shitty spikes."

"Shitty!" he yells out to you.

"Just go!" you complain as you push him to the center of the gym.


	25. Feelings

After practice, you meet up with Kiyoko since she wanted to walk with you.

"Hey Kiyoko, wait up!" you call out to her while walking over.

She turns around to wait for you. As the pair of you walk off campus, she starts a conversation.

"Y/N just so you know, I asked to walk with you because I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah? What is it, Kiyoko?" you ask a bit nervous about her question.

"I don't live this way," she says unconcernedly.

"U-Uh was that really what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No. I also wanted to tell you that I'm just going to walk to Sakanoshita with you."

"Kiyoko!" you groan, "That's great and all but seriously, what is it you wanted to say to me?"

You look over at Kiyoko and see her calm expression remain the same. You study her face as she continues to look straight ahead.

"How do you feel about Tsukishima and Kuroo?"

"U-Um I don't... Why are you asking me that?"

Kiyoko looks back over at you.

"You know why I'm asking you that," she replies "just answer the question."

"I was being serious before when I said it wasn't a date with Kuroo yesterday," you complain.

"Fine, then it's Tsukishima you like, right?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"I mean you hated him a couple of weeks ago and now it seems as though that hatred is gone and you rejected a super cute guy that's totally into you so I was just wondering."

Damn, she kinda nailed that.

"I don't really know," you tell her as you look down "because Tsukishima basically only ever yells at me."

"Y/N Tsukishima never yells at me like that. He cares about you. Why do you think he worried so much about you being around Kuroo?"

I guess that would make sense, but there's no way Stupidshima would ever have feelings for anything, let alone me.

"He did make me promise to stay away from Kuroo when we last went to Tokyo," you quietly tell her, "but I don't see how Tsukishima would have known Kuroo's intentions."

You think back to how you saw Kuroo say something to Tsukishima during their last practice game.

"You're smart, Y/N," Kiyoko tells you "you'll figure your feelings out."

\--

Later that night you're at home with your brother. As you walk into the family room you see Keishin watching something on tv while his legs are placed on the table in front, blocking your path.

"Move your feet, dumbass," you yell at him.

"Go around," he groans back.

You scoff and kick his legs down. As you walk past, you sit on the other side of the couch from him.

"What are you even watching?"

"I dunno, it came on after the volleyball game ended and I just left it on."

As you're about to call him out for how idiotic that sounds, you feel your phone buzz from your pocket. You take it out and see that Kuroo has texted you.

"Great," you mutter.

"What's wrong?" your brother asks.

"Nothing."

You look up from your phone to see your brother staring at you.

"Why are you being so weird?"

"Just tell me, Y/N," he asks again.

"Damn you're so annoying Keishin."

You begin to explain to your brother that you went out with Kuroo yesterday.

"That Nekoma captain?" he asks as he holds in his laughter.

"Yes, and it's not funny, Keishin! Now he's texting me and I don't know what to say."

Keishin immediately bursts out in laugher.

"How did Tsukishima take that?" he asks, still laughing at your situation.

"Why does it matter?" you pout.

"Don't give me that shit, Y/N," he replies seriously.

"Tsukishima and I are just friends! Stop making it seem like it's more than that!"

"So it's not more than that?" he asks curiously.

"N-No..."

"You're stuttering, Y/N. Just admit it!"

"Shut up, Keishin!"

"So then you like Kuroo?" he teases again.

"You're so damn annoying. Why do I even talk to you," you groan, "I made it perfectly clear to Kuroo that he and I are just friends."

You think back to how Tsukishima helped you study and sat to comfort you after you were angry awhile back.

"Suuure," he taunts.

"Fine," you groan, "maybe I do like Tsukishima, but I don't know yet, okay?"

"Knew it!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Keishin laughs at your response.

"You should tell him," he smirks.

"No shit."

\--

At lunch the next day, Tadashi comes over to sit with you.

"Hey, Tadashi!"

"Hi," he quietly replies.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

You look over to see Tsukishima sitting by himself in his usual seat.

"Tsukishima's not coming over to sit with us?"

You turn your head back to Tadashi to wait for his response.

Tadashi shakes his head. "No."

"Is he still mad at me?" you ask nervously.

"I don't know. I think he's just grouchy today," he shrugs.

You look back over at Tsukishima and think about how Kiyoko and Keishin both told you that you need to talk to Tsukishima about your feelings. As you look back towards Tadashi, you decide to ask him for advice.

"Tadashi can I ask you something serious?"

"S-Sure is everything okay, Y/N?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry," you smile at him.

You take in a deep breath, trying to collect your confidence.

"I think that I might like Tsukishima," you say quietly "but I don't know how to talk to him about it."

"Y-Y/N are you serious?"

You nod at him.

"Yes but please be a bit quieter. I don't want him to find out."

"S-Sorry," he says as he lowers his voice "well if you want my opinion I think you should just straight up tell him before he gets even more upset about you and Kuroo."

"W-What do you mean by that, Tadashi?"

Before Tadashi can respond, you look up to see Tsukishima standing next to you.

"Hey, Y/N can I talk to you quickly?"

You look back over to Tadashi, flashing him a quick help face.

I should just get this over with.

You turn to face Tsukishima and stand up, only partially ready to have your talk with him.


	26. Confusion

TSUKISHIMA'S P.O.V.

"Well if you want my opinion I think you should just straight up tell him before he gets even more upset about you and Kuroo," you hear Yamaguchi say to Y/N as you walk over to them.

Tell me about Kuroo? So she does like him...

"W-What do you mean by that, Tadashi?" Y/N asks him.

Before Yamaguchi can answer, you step into the conversation to avoid hearing either of them bring up Kuroo again.

"Hey, Y/N can I talk to you quickly?"

Once Y/N processes what you say to her, she looks over at Yamaguchi for help.

You better not fuck this up for me. Don't intervene, stupid.

Y/N stands up from her seat. You can see on her face that she's a bit nervous to talk one-on-one with you again.

Crap I shouldn't have been such a dick to her yesterday. I don't want her to be nervous when she talks to me.

"I'll be right back, okay?" she smiles sweetly at Yamaguchi.

Beautiful smile...

"Ready, Tsukishima?" she calls, taking you out of your thoughts.

"Yeah, come on," you reply.

\--

You bring her around to the hallway where you yelled at her the day before. You turn around to see her nervously looking back at you.

Damn, I feel bad bringing her here again after what happened here yesterday, but I don't know where else I can talk to her privately. I just need to get this stupid talk over with since she likes Kuroo.

"Look Y/N," you say to her "I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted when we were here yesterday. I shouldn't have been so rough with you."

You watch as Y/N's face turns calmer.

"I really didn't mean anything bad about you and Kuroo," you tell her.

"Tsukishima," she replies "it's okay."

"Right well if you want to be with Kuroo then it's none of my business anyway."

Y/N giggles, causing your body to freeze in place out of confusion and shock.

Why the hell is she laughing at me?

"Tsukishima," she says as she steps a bit closer to me "I don't want to be with Kuroo. There's only one person I want to be with."

You look at her confused by what she just said.

Does she have a boyfriend or something? Why the hell would she go out with Kuroo if she has a -

Your thoughts are interrupted by Y/N's soft lips hitting your cheek. As she pulls away, she gives you a quick smile.

"I'll see you later, Tsukishima," she waves as she walks away.

You watch her as she walks away and a tiny grin sneaks on your face. You feel your cheeks quickly flush red.

Good thing she walked away.

You walk back to your classroom, thinking about the conversation you had with Y/N. You weren't expecting to be so confused by what she said to you.

\--

After school you walk to the gym for practice.

"Tsukki!" you hear someone yell from behind you.

You stop walking and turn around to see Yamaguchi running to catch up to you.

"Why are you running in the halls?" you say with a hint of disappointment.

"I was trying to catch up with you," he says a bit out of breath.

"Alright, let's go then," you say as you continue to walk towards the gym.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Yamaguchi asks as he tries to catch up to you yet again.

"I'm not."

"Okay. Oh, by the way, how'd your talk with Y/N go before?"

"U-Uh fine," you stutter since his question caught you off guard.

"Yeah and?"

"What are you getting at, Yama?" you ask.

You look over to see Yamaguchi's confused expression.

"What's your deal? It's not like anything special happened."

He didn't see her kiss my cheek, right?

"Well what'd Y/N say to you?" he continues to question.

"She told me she didn't have feelings for Kuroo," you shrug "that's all."

"Okay," he says defensively before dropping the conversation.

The two of you continue your walk to the gym, bringing up short conversations to avoid the awkward one you two previously had.

Why can't I get what she did out of my head? It's not like she meant anything by it. And she didn't say that she didn't have a boyfriend so she probably does and-

"Tsukki?" your friend calls, trying to get your attention.

"But what if she doesn't then what did she mean by that?" you begin to mumble.

"Tsukki are you okay? You're muttering something but I can't understand you at all."

"Huh?" you say as your attention refocuses back on the present.

"I was trying to ask you what time it is," he says innocently "my phone died, see."

You watch as Yamaguchi tries to turn on his phone, but it stays black.

"Oh, okay," you say quietly.

You open your bag and look for your phone, but don't find it. You quickly search your pockets and your backpack but don't see it there either.

"I must have left it back in the classroom," you groan.

"Do you want me to come with you to help you look for it?" Yamaguchi asks.

"No it's fine," you tell him, "just tell Ukai-sensei that I'll be there in a bit, oh and can you take my bag?"

"Sure," Yamaguchi nods as he grabs your volleyball bag.

You turn around to walk back to your classroom, cursing under your breath at the shitty day you're having. Once you arrive you look around your desk for your phone, but still don't see it. You sit in your usual chair and think to yourself where the last time you used it was.

I remember using it at lunch and then I put it in my pocket before talking with Y/N. I can't believe Y/N actually kissed my cheek...

You put your head down on your desk.

Shit, I can't remember where I left my phone. Y/N is all I can think about. Where the hell did I put it?

Eventually, you give up. You decide to go back to the gym and worry about it once practice is over.

As you walk into the gym, you see the rest of your team warming up. While you start to do your warm ups you catch Y/N crouching down by her backpack.

There's no way she would ever like me ba-

"Tsukishima! Passing drills! Let's go!"


	27. My Favorite Girl

Y/N's P.O.V.

Once you're done setting up in the gym, you run over to your backpack. Making sure nobody is around you, you look around and then kneel down. You open your backpack and pull out two phones. A smirk grows on your face.

I can't believe I actually pulled it off. He had no idea I took it from him when I kissed his cheek. Man, he's going to be pissed when he finds out that I took his phone.

You giggle to yourself and then open Tsukishima's phone.

His birthday is September 27. Maybe that's his password. There's no way, right?

You type in the digits and are mind blown when you've guessed his password on the first try. You then open up his contacts and look for his phone number. You proceed to write his phone number on your phone, giving the contact name 'Stupidshima'. Suddenly, you feel a weird presence and slide your phone back into your backpack and stick his in your pocket. When you turn around, you see a late and pissed off Tsukishima glaring at you.

Shit, why does he look so pissed off? Hopefully, it's not because I kissed him. I wonder if he knows his phone is missing... maybe that's why he was so late.

"U-Uh hi, Tsukishima I thought you guys were doing passing-"

"I needed to get my sports goggles," he says grumpily.

"O-Okay."

You stand up and walk to Kiyoko as if everything was normal.

As practice continues, Tanaka starts giving Tsukishima a rough time about how he was late to practice.

"What's wrong with Tsukishima?" Kiyoko asks you.

"U-Uh why would I know?" you question.

"Sorry Y/N, I just thought you would know since you're in his class and saw him today."

"Oh, right. Well, he seemed fine to me," you lie.

"Shut the hell up, Tanaka!" you hear Tsukishima yell back to the older boy.

While he's distracted I should put his phone in his backpack.

You walk around the gym, being careful not to draw too much attention to yourself. You look in the group of bags and find one with a little keychain on the side that you recognize.

"Cute, he's got a little dinosaur on it," you giggle to yourself.

Once you finished putting away the phone, you make your way back over to Kiyoko as if nothing happened.

\--

When practice ends, you walk over to your brother.

"Hey Keishin," you wave, "how's it going?"

"Alright," he shrugs "everything good with you?"

"Yeah," you smile "I just wanted to ask how the store's doing since I haven't been around in a while."

"Not bad," he tells you "a bit slow lately, but I don't complain about it."

Yeah because you're a lazy piece of shit, Keishin.

"Of course you don't," you say as you roll your eyes "but I'm sorry I haven't been by lately."

"It's not a big deal, don't worry about it."

"Thanks. Oh by the way, how's grandpa doing?"

"I'm not sure," he says a bit nervously "I should probably call him later."

"Good idea," you nod.

He never tells me anything that's going on with grandpa. 

You look over to see Tsukishima walking towards his backpack and let out a small grin.

"What's wrong with you?" Keishin asks.

"Nothing!" you snap.

Keishin rolls his eyes and starts to walk away.

"Hey wait!" you call out to him "If you need me to help out at the store let me know."

"Will do," he nods.

As your brother walks away, you look back over to Tsukishima. You bite your lip to prevent yourself from smiling as he pulls out his phone.

I hope he doesn't get too mad.

"Tsukki you dumbass, did you forget to look in your bag?" Tanaka teases as he sees the phone.

"Seriously, Tsukki, how did you not see it in there?" Tadashi starts to laugh, but Tsukishima yells at both of them.

"Shut up both of you! Of course I looked in my fucking bag!"

You are no longer able to hold in your devilish smile and Tsukishima looks over at you. He notices your expression and stares back curiously. Once you see he caught you looking, you walk away to prevent more suspicion.

\--

That night you procrastinate to do your homework.

There's no way it's 2 a.m. right now. Crap I've got to get this work done.

You do your homework for a little while, but get bored easily.

Maybe Tsukishima's awake.

You pull out your phone and text Tsukishima.

-Y/N: Hey Stupidshima

You try to complete the rest of your homework as you wait for his answer. You sit at your desk trying to figure out the answers, but you can't seem to focus your attention on reading the questions.

This sucks. Stupidshima better be awake.

Eventually, your phone buzzes and you look at the message.

-Stupidshima: Who is this?

Yesss! I can't believe that's how he answers a text though... And besides who else calls him Stupidshima to his face!

-Y/N: Well obviously it's your favorite girl <3

-Stupidshima: Y/N?

Finally, he figured it out.

-Y/N: Aw you knew I was your favorite girl. That's so sweet.

You giggle to yourself, knowing that definitely pissed him off.

-Stupidshima: How did you get my number?

-Y/N: Tsukishima I'm bored.

-Stupidshima: Go to bed.

-Y/N: Wanna meet me at Sakanoshita?

-Stupidshima: It's 2 a.m. why the hell do you want to go out right now?

-Y/N: I'm hungry and I don't have anything good at home :P

-Stupidshima: Why do you want me to go with you?

-Y/N: Well because you live nearby.

-Stupidshima: How the hell do you know that?

-Y/N: Don't worry about it. So do you want to go out or not?

-Stupidshima: Fine. I'll meet you there in 10.

-Y/N: Yay. Thanks Tsukki you're the best.

-Stupidshima: Don't call me that.

You laugh at his reaction and put down your phone. You quickly gather your belongings as well as the key to Sakanoshita and head out of your house.

On your walk to the Sakanoshita market, you walk fairly quickly to avoid anybody that may be lurking nearby.

Favorite girl, huh? I guess we'll find out about that soon.

You can't help but smile while thinking about how Tsukishima agreed to meet up with you. Once you arrive at the market, you see a figure standing outside of the store. As you get closer, the figure starts walking closer to you.

"Tsukki!" you yell out as you approach him.

Once you approach the man, you immediately stop. You look up at his face slowly.

Damn, I almost forgot how tall he is.

"You're such a dumbass, Y/N," Tsukishima tells you.

"Really? You come out here to meet me but that's the first thing you say to me Stupidshima?"

"At least I came out," he groans.

"Whatever," you smile "even if something did happen to me, you would have saved me."

"Nobody said that," Tsukishima complains.

"You didn't have to say it," you giggle at him.

As you look at him, you notice that he's wearing earbuds instead of his typical headphones.

"What are you listening to?" you ask.

Tsukishima sighs, "I know you're going to ask for one so just take it now," he tells you.

"Aw Tsukki," you smile as you take the earbud from him.

"What'd I say about calling me that?"

"Sorry," you giggle as you take his hand and bring him towards the store's entrance.

While you walk over, you listen to the song he's listening to in his earbuds. You don't know the song, but you decide not to bug him about it.

He's always wearing his headphones so music's probably important to him. I shouldn't ask anything about it just yet.

You unlock Sakanoshita's door and walk in.


	28. 2 a.m.

You unlock Sakanoshita's front door and turn towards Tsukishima.

"Come on," you smile as you grab his hand and bring him into the store.

"Does Ukai-sensei let you do this?" he asks.

You roll your eyes at the thought of Keishin yelling at you for this.

"I know for a fact that he does this all of the time. It's fine as long as I leave some money out before I leave, don't worry."

You flash a smile at Tsukishima. As you do, you notice his face looks a bit surprised.

"You okay?" you ask.

"Yes, just go get whatever the hell you wanted, Y/N," he tells you.

You walk up and down the isles to find your favorite chips. As you turn a corner you see Tsukishima following right behind you.

"Hey Y/N?" he calls to you.

"Mhm," you say as you look through the isles.

"Did you steal my phone today?"

Shit. No point in denying it now.

"U-Uh yeah, how else was I going to get your number?" you try to say calmly as you avoid looking towards him.

"You dumbass, I was looking for my phone before practice and it made me late!"

You continue to look around the store, tuning out what Tsukishima was saying to you.

"Aha! Found them!" you proudly say as you grab your bag of chips "That fucker moved the items arou-"

Your sentence is cut off by Tsukishima grabbing you by the waist and turning you around to face him.

"If you wanted my phone number so badly, you should have just asked instead of stealing my phone," he says angrily.

You feel your face heat up from the moment Tsukishima grabbed you. You're a bit stunned by what he said and nod in response to him. Tsukishima then lets go of you and takes a step back.

"Why did you take my phone?" he asks.

His questioning is not helping your blush disappear.

"I-I'm sorry," you tell him even though your answer does not match his question.

You watch him walk away from you and go towards the register. You walk over cautiously, but when you see him open his wallet, you freeze in your steps.

"Tsukishima," you mutter "w-what are you doing?"

"Paying for your stupid snack," he says as he pulls some cash out.

"I can pay for myself, I brought my own money," you complain as you slowly walk to him.

"Shut up Y/N, I'm trying to do something nice for you."

At this point, your face must be bright red.

"S-Sorry, thanks," you stutter.

Once Tsukishima pays, you follow him out of the store and lock up.

"What now?" he asks as you turn around to face him.

"There's a park across the street," you smile "will you sit with me for a bit?"

Tsukishima shrugs "Well I'm not going to just leave you there alone, come on."

You run after Tsukishima as he walks towards the park.

Why does he always walk away from me?

You finally catch up to him as he sits on a bench in the park.

"How the hell do you walk so damn fast? It's no fair you're so tall," you pout.

You open your bag of chips and start eating as you sulk.

"Why did you want to meet me so late?" Tsukishima decides to ask you.

"Well, I remembered that you lived close by from that one time I was with Shoyo, Tobio, and Tadashi."

"Right, when you were tutoring them for the first time, I remember that," he teases.

"W-What I wasn't tutoring them!"

"Yeah, you were. I'm not dumb," he tells you.

"Whatever," you groan as you continue eating.

"So when you went on your date with Kuroo, did he pay for you too?"

Where'd that come from?

"How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't a date?"

Tsukishima smirks, "So he did pay on your date."

You sigh. "Fine he did pay for me, but I told him not to," you say quietly.

Tsukishima begins laughing at you. You turn away and mope.

"What the hell's so funny?" you complain quietly.

"Sounds like a date to me," he shrugs.

"Well do you think I should have let Kuroo pay for me?" you yell as you turn around to face him.

"Obviously not," he replies calmly.

"W-Well either way," you pout again "it wasn't a date."

"Why do you keep telling me that it's not a date?"

You look into Tsukishima's eyes and watch his face turn curious for your answer.

Why does he care?

"Because you keep teasing me about it!"

"So? Why do you care what I think about your date?"

"U-Uh," you stutter, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Doesn't matter. This is probably a better date than the one you had with Kuroo anyway."

You continue to look at him, frozen in your flustered state. Tsukishima notices and laughs at your reaction.

"It's cute when you're flustered, Y/N," Tsukishima grins.

He must be sick. He's smiling and complimenting me? What the hell is wrong with him?

"I-It's not funny, don't make fun of me!" you say as you stand up.

You watch as Tsukishima stands up and towers over you. You feel your heart skip a beat as he grabs your waist and pulls you closer to him. Your mind goes blank as you watch him slowly moves his face towards yours. You close your eyes and suddenly feel his soft lips on your own. As he backs away, your eyes widen from the moment you weren't expecting Tsukki to give you.

"You ready to go home?" he asks as he stands back up.

Unable to give a real response, you nod back to him.

"Okay let's go. I'll walk you home."

"Y-You don't have to do-"

"I'm not letting you walk home when there could be creeps around. You don't really have a choice so come on."

"O-Okay," you say as you show him the way to your house.

Once you arrive home, you realize you still have Tsukishima's earbud in.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks for letting me borrow this," you say as give him back his earbud.

Tsukishima nods in response.

"And thanks for meeting me even though it's super late," you giggle.

"No problem," he says as he picks up your chin.

You allow him to lift your chin so you can gaze directly into his eyes.

"I had fun on our secret date," he tells you smugly.

Immediately your face flushes red once again.

"U-Uh it wasn't supposed to be a secret or anything like that," you defend as you step away from him.

Tsukishima grabs your waist and pulls you close to him once more.

"You're not denying that it was a date."

As you stand frozen in his grasp, he leans down to kiss you once more. You allow him to press his soft lips against yours as all of your thoughts disappear.

"Goodnight Y/N," he says before walking away.

You stand motionless as you watch Tsukishima's retreating figure.

"Holy shit," you mutter to yourself.


	29. Cancelled Practice

At school the next morning your mind wanders away from the lesson you're supposed to be paying attention to. You can't help but reflect on what happened just a few hours ago.

Did he really mean it when he said it was a date? He did kiss me twice... So does he like me or was it just a heat of the moment thing.

You get pulled out of your thoughts by two shadows looming over you.

You look up and see Tadashi and Tsukishima staring back down at you.

"Oh hey guys," you give a half-assed smile.

"Hey Y/N!" Tadashi grins as he sits in front of you.

"Hi," Tsukishima replies.

You can't help but sneak out a small smirk at Tsukki's greeting.

Once the boys start eating, you look back down at your desk and continue your thoughts of earlier that morning.

Why would he kiss me if he didn't like me?

"Ready right, Y/N?" you barely hear Tadashi call to you.

"What?" you respond as you snap out of your thoughts.

"U-Uh you okay?"

"I'm fine Tadashi don't worry. What were you talking about before?"

"I was just telling Tsukki that you and I are ready for the test next week."

"What test?" you ask nervously.

"The one Kaji-sensei was just talking about before lunch started," Tsukishima tells you.

You look over at him, trying to comprehend what he's saying.

"Fuck," you groan, "another test?"

"Weren't you paying attention before, Y/N," Tadashi asks.

"No," you say as you shake your head, "sorry."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he says worriedly.

You nod in response.

"Y/N is probably just preoccupied thinking of other things," you hear Tsukki's voice interject.

You look over at Tsukishima and stare at him as heat rushes to your cheeks. Unable to look away, you continue to observe him while he looks proudly back at you.

"What does that mean?" Tadashi asks, breaking the moment between the two of you.

"Oh I just mean that Y/N is always so busy thinking about managing and you know, her date."

That asshole. Is he seriously bringing up this morning?

You try to calm yourself from blushing harder than you already are.

"I thought you didn't like Kuroo like that."

"I dunno," Tuskishima teases "what do you think about him, Y/N?"

"It wasn't a date and I don't think about Kuroo like that!" you snap, "Now can we please change the conversation."

"Sure," Tadashi shrugs "you guys want to get some food after school?"

"W-What about practice?" you ask them.

"There's no practice after school today," Tadashi tells you.

What the hell, Keishin? He better not be seeing grandpa without me again.

You stand up and excuse yourself from the table.

"I'll be right back," you tell them "I gotta go do something really quick."

You walk through the halls, thinking about how Keishin told you that grandpa was okay.

Did he lie to me? What the hell is going on with grandpa? I thought it wasn't something to worry about.

Once you get outside, you call your brother.

"Keishin?" you call out once the phone stops ringing.

"Yeah," you hear him groan "what is it, Y/N?"

"Why the hell aren't you holding practice today?"

"I'm going to see grandpa."

"And you weren't going to tell me?" you yell.

"No, it's not a big deal. You don't need to worry about it."

"You said that last time! I'm going with you this time," you tell him.

"No, you're not," you hear his bored tone lecture.

"Yes I am!" you say before he hangs up on you.

What a dick. I'm going to see grandpa whether he likes it or not.

\--

After school, you pull your things together before leaving for the day.

"Hey Y/N," you hear Tadashi call out to you.

You look up to see Tadashi with Tsukishima behind him, both boys looking at you.

"Are you going to come out with us?" he asks innocently.

"I can't," you tell them as you shift your gaze towards Tsukishima, "I've got to go check on my grandpa."

You look back at Tadashi and smile at him.

"Next time I'll go, okay?"

"O-Okay," he replies awkwardly "I hope everything's okay."

"Thanks for understanding," you say as you walk past them.

Before you get too far, you feel a hand on your wrist. You turn around, angry that Tsukishima's stopping you, but when you look at his soft expression you lose you anger.

"Stay safe Y/N," he tells you "and text me when you get back home."

You're shocked at what he's said to you, but agree and then leave the classroom.

\--

Once you get home, you walk around looking for your brother.

"Keishin!" you call out.

After walking through your entire home, you curse under your breath.

That piece of shit ditched me. He knew I wanted to go.

You put away your backpack and run out of the house. You reach Sakanoshita Market and look around for him there as well, but don't see him.

"Oba-san," you call to your aunt who's working there "have you seen Keishin?"

"No," she tells you "he hasn't been here today. I think he took the day off."

"Okay, thank you!"

You bow to your aunt and walk out of the store.

I guess I'm just going to have to get there on my own.

You run down the streets towards the bus stop.

Goddammit Keishin, you're so annoying!!

Finally, you get to the bus stop. Once it arrives, you hop on. As you sit on the bus, you text your brother.

Y/N: Keishin you piece of shit. I can't believe you left me behind!!! I told you I was going with you!

After you finish complaining to your brother, you see Tsukishima's contact on your phone and wonder if you should message him. However, you quickly shrug it off.

I'll just text him when I'm home like he told me to.

Once you get off the bus, you walk over to the hospital.

"Excuse me," you call to the receptionist "can you tell me which room Ukai, Ikkei is in?"

"Sure, hold on a minute," she replies kindly.

After she types in a few things, she calls out to you.

"Hm, I don't see anybody in this hospital under that name. I'm sorry."


	30. Ikkei

After the receptionist tells you that your grandfather isn't in that hospital, you walk outside and try to figure out what you should do next.

Are there any other hospitals nearby?

You walk back to the bus stop, trying to think of the next closest hospital.

There aren't any for miles. I don't think my dumbass brother would bring grandpa to any of those. What the hell, Keishin.

You decide to call your brother for answers.

"H-Hey, Y/N," Keishin answers the phone, a bit out of breath.

"Where the hell are you? Why are you so out of breath?"

"It's nothing Y/N," he replies.

"Whatever. Which hospital are you at?"

"Doesn't matter," he tells you.

"Well I just was at the one closest to us, but they told me there's nobody under the name Ukai checked in there."

You hear Keishin groan through the phone.

"Y/N, stupid, grandpa isn't in any hospital."

"What the fuck?! Where is he?"

"Playing volleyball."

"You're playing what?! Where are you?!"

"Grandpa's," he groans.

"Dumb shit," you say to him "I'm coming over."

\--

You finally arrive at your grandpa's house and run to the back, hoping not to see your grandpa playing volleyball. Once you find them, you see they are sitting on the back steps.

"Keishin are you stupid?" you call out as you approach them "You're going to overwork him again. You know he's not supposed to be playing volleyball."

"Oh calm down, Y/N," your grandpa yells at you "I'm fine and I'm not overworked by playing with this weakling."

"Grandpa, that's not the issue," you tell him "you need to be careful or you're going to end up back in the hospital!"

"Y/N," Keishin calls to you "I promise that I'm not letting him overdo it."

"Shut the hell up," you yell "you lied to me!"

"I didn't lie," Keishin says as he crosses his arms "I never said that grandpa was in the hospital. The first time he was in the hospital, but this time I never said I was going to see him in the hospital."

Crap.

You think back to your previous conversations.

He's right. He never said anything about being in a hospital.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," you say as you get closer to him.

"The fuck are you going to do?" he says to provoke you.

"Okay, we get it," your grandpa chimes in "you both want to be grandpa's favorite now shut up."

Both of you freeze in shock at what he has just said.

"Y/N you can stay and see that I'm not overworking myself, okay?"

You nod to him.

"Finally," he groans "come on Weakling let's get back to what we were doing."

You sit down and watch as your grandpa stops to warm up before playing. Once he's ready and the pair starts to play, you see them go at a slower speed than they used to.

Keishin's definitely going easy on grandpa, but not too much for him to catch on. Thank god that dumbass isn't doing anything stupid this time.

After about an hour of watching the pair of them play, Keishin tells your grandpa that's enough for today. You stand up as they walk over to you.

"Ready to go, Y/N?" your brother asks.

"Yep," you say cheerfully.

You hug your grandpa goodbye and head home with your brother. Once you arrive home, you follow your brother into your house. As you take off your shoes, your brother starts talking to you.

"I told you that there was nothing to worry about," he says as he sets down his keys.

"You know, you shouldn't have canceled practice just to play volleyball with grandpa," you say as you roll your eyes.

"It doesn't really matter," he laughs "you and I both know those losers still practiced without me there."

"Whatever," you say as you walk to the family room.

"I think you're the one who should have been at practice today instead of worrying about me so much," he says as he follows you.

"At least I went to school," you tell him "did you go to work?"

"I took a day off," he says while sitting down on the couch "what's wrong with that?"

"You're so annoying," you say as you sit down next to him.

You watch as Keishin puts his feet up on the table across from the couch. You roll your eyes and pull out your phone, finding a message from Kuroo.

-Kuroo: Hey Y/N! How you been?

You respond to Kuroo, saying that you had a busy day, but you're fine. You also ask how he's been, too. Once you're done, you text Tsukishima.

-Y/N: Hi Stupidshima I just got home.

You turn your phone off and lean your head back, finally relaxing after a long day. Not long after, you feel your phone buzz a couple of times. You look at your phone to see that both guys have already responded to you, but you decide to talk to Tsukishima first.

-Stupidshima: Good. How's your grandpa doing?

-Y/N: He's fine. My brother is just an idiot.

-Stupidshima: Says you.

-Y/N: What's that supposed to mean?!

-Stupidshima: You had no idea what was going on with your grandpa.

-Y/N: I was trying!!

-Stupidshima: Whatever, Y/N. Do you want to study with me tomorrow for the next test?

Is he serious?

-Y/N: Sure :) but are you sure you want to study with me? Since we're both trying to get the top grade...

-Stupidshima: Who cares? I'll just teach you the wrong stuff.

-Y/N: Wow thanks for that. Fine, I'll go to your house, but we should probably hang out with Tadashi first since I couldn't today.

-Stupidshima: Okay.

Once you're done talking to Tsukishima, you open what Kuroo's sent you.

-Kuroo: I've been good, too. We should hang out again soon.

Nope, not prepared to deal with this right now.

You turn off your phone and head upstairs for the night.


	31. Strawberry Cake

After school the following day you set up in the gym before practice starts as you typically do, helping Kiyoko along the way. Afterward, she calls you over to where she's sitting.

"What's up, Kiyoko?" you ask as you run to her.

"Can you sit?" she asks you "I want to talk to you for a sec."

"Sure," you shrug before sitting down "everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted an update."

"Update? On what?"

"Well did you figure everything out?"

"I think so," you nod to her "the other night I went out with Tsukishima."

"Really? How'd that go?"

"Uh, well, he kissed me twice," you admit nervously.

"Woah Y/N I'm surprised," she giggles "but I'm so glad you resolved it all."

It's so hard to figure it all out when I have no idea what Tsukishima's thinking. I don't even know how to approach him about it either...

"I don't know," you sigh "he never brought it up again so I think it was just a heat of the moment kinda thing."

"You've gotta talk to him, Y/N! Just admit how you're feeling."

"Yeah," you say as you look at Tsukishima from across the gym, "but I don't really know how. He's not the most approachable about that kinda stuff, you know."

You and Kiyoko watch as the team finishes warming up.

"Besides," you say as you look back to her, "I don't even know what he meant by kissing me."

Kiyoko rolls her eyes.

"You're overthinking this, Y/N. Next time you're alone with him you need to talk to him about it!"

"I know," you groan, "you're right."

\--

Once practice ends, Tadashi runs over to you.

"Ready to go, Y/N?" he asks.

"Yeah. Where are we going again?" you ask as the pair of you walk to Tsukishima.

"It's a little café that Tsukki likes because they have strawberry cake," he says excitedly as you reach the other boy.

Tsukishima nods in approval to what his friend has said.

"Time to go," he tells the pair of you.

You quickly grab your backpack and follow them out of the gym.

"Are we walking there?" you ask them.

"Yeah but don't worry, Y/N," Tadashi chuckles "it's close by."

Soon after, your group gets to the café. Once you sit down, Tadashi excitedly starts talking to you.

"So Y/N I've really been working on my jump float lately and I think I'm getting the hang of it!" he says as he imitates the motion with his hands.

"I know, Tadashi! I've been watching you during practice, you're awesome! I'm glad I was able to help you out."

"When did she teach you that again?" Tsukishima asks skeptically "I don't remember seeing her show you how to do a jump float during practices."

You look over at Tsukishima and see him glaring daggers at Tadashi.

"Don't be so jealous Tsukishima. I taught him after he walked me home that one day, remember?" you tease.

"I'm not jealous of shit. I just think Tadashi talks about his jump float way too much," he says emotionless.

"Sorry, Tsukki," Tadashi says sadly.

"What?!" you interrupt "don't apologize to him for that! Tsukki you're such a piece of shit."

"Don't call me that," Tsukishima lectures you.

"Whatever, Tsukki," you say sarcastically.

Annoyed by the conversation, Tsukishima decides to ignore you. Once your food comes, all of you eat. You talk to Tadashi most of the time while Tsukishima stays quiet.

Once you're done, you see that Tsukishima didn't finish his cake.

Damn, that does look good, though. I should have gotten one.

As you're looking at Tsukishima's food, you notice him slide it towards you.

"U-Uh what are you doing?"

"You keep staring at my food so much so try it," he tells you.

You pick up your fork and take a piece of his cake.

Wow, that is really good.

"Do you like it?" Tsukishima asks curiously.

"Yeah it's delicious!" you reply happily.

"You can have the rest," he tells you as he slides his plate in front of you.

"A-Are you sure?" you ask nervously until he nods back approvingly, "Thanks!"

As you devour the rest of the cake, you look up and see Tadashi staring at you in shock.

"What are you staring at?" you ask once you finish the food.

"H-He shared his food with you," Tadashi mumbles in a state of shock.

"So?" Tsukishims shrugs.

"You never give anything to people," he says nervously.

"Yes I do," he snaps back.

"No, you don't," you laugh.

"What the hell is your deal?" he groans "I just gave you my food."

"Yeah and I really appreciate it," you say with a smile.

Once Tsukishima looks at your smile, he stops complaining and relaxes again. You look over at Tadashi and give him a quick grin.

After the three of you pay for your food, you walk back out onto the street.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Tadashi asks you both.

"Tsukishima invited me over," you tell him, "so we can study together."

"Tsukki? He invited you to his house?" he asks, stunned.

"Yeah," you giggle, "weird, right?"

"Are you feeling alright, Tsukki?"

"Yes," Tsukishima replies a bit annoyed by his friend's questioning.

"It's just studying," you say as you rub Tadashi's back, "I'll make sure Tsukki doesn't kill me, though."

You flash a smile to Tsukishima, knowing he's mad that you used his nickname.

"Let's just go," Tsukishima says grumpily as he walks towards his house.

"Right," you reply mockingly.

"Bye Y/N," Tadashi calls out.

"Bye!" you wave before running to catch up with Tsukishima.

A few minutes later, you feel Tsukishima grab your hand and interlock his fingers with yours. You look down and try to comprehend what he's doing.

"T-Tsukishima," you whisper to him.

You try to hide your blush as you look up at him. You watch his unimpressed face as he continues to look ahead of where you two are walking.

"If you don't have a problem with it Y/N," he says to you "then don't complain or I will remove my hand."

You smile slightly as you look back down at your hand in his.

I guess maybe he does feel the same way as me...


	32. Study Date

For a few hours you and Tsukki study together and review the material. Once you're done, you both quietly review to yourselves. You lay on Tsukishima's bed while he sits at his desk. After a while, you realize you are no longer retaining any more information. You look up and see Tsukishima studying as though he's right in the middle of learning. You continue observing him as you take in his handsome features. You smile to yourself thinking of how lucky that you are to be with him, although he does piss you off a lot. You shake off your thoughts and try to get in a bit more studying since he's still working, but you just aren't learning anything new.

"Ugh," you groan as you put your head down in your notebook, "this sucks."

"Are you confused about something?" Tsukishima asks.

You pick yourself up and shake your head no.

"You got any more of those cute mnemonics to help me?" you say a bit flirtatiously.

"No," he says unbothered as he turns his head back to his notebook.

"Tsukki," you whine "no fair."

"No fair?" he says quickly turning his head back over to you.

You stare at him in shock since he got so worked up over that.

"I let you into my house and helped you study," he lectures "I could have-"

"Yeah I know," you mumble "but now we're just reviewing separately and it's no fun anymore."

Tsukishima closes his notebook and turns himself around to face you.

"I can walk you home now if you want, Y/N," he calmly tells you.

"Uh, n-no that's not what I was saying," you stutter as you feel blush dust across your face.

"What did you want then?" he asks while looking genuinely confused.

"Well, I thought maybe we could hang out together," you reply as you give him a nervous smile.

Tsukishima groans and you immediately close your notebook.

"Is that a yes, Tsukki?" you ask happily.

"Yeah whatever, but don't call me that," he tells you.

You give him a huge smile and jump off his bed. You put away your notebook and turn back to him.

"So what's there to do in your house?" you shrug.

You watch as Tsukishima puts away his notebook and then sits on his bed.

"I dunno."

"Well," you say as you sit down next to him, "I'm sure you can think of something."

Tsukishima leans his head against the wall and stares up at the ceiling.

"Tsukki," you pout at him "I'm bored."

Tsukishima looks back at you and you feel your stomach turn. You can't help but think back to when he kissed you yesterday. You watch as he stares back up at his ceiling and bite your lip.

"Can I ask you something?" you ask as you scoot closer to him.

"Sure," he says in a bored tone.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

Tsukishima continues to look up at his ceiling. You watch him, hoping some kind of body language will give you any kind of positive response.

"I wanted to make sure you knew not to do that with anyone else besides me," he says as he tilts his head to look at you.

You feel your face heat up and get chills the second he looks over at you.

"How did you find out-"

"That Kuroo kissed you? Don't worry about it, it doesn't really matter since now you know not to do it again."

As you stare into Tsukishima's eyes, you see a different look on his face. Immediately you bite your lip, trying to come up with an excuse without being too flustered.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

You're interrupted by Tsukishima suddenly slamming you down on his bed. You look up to see him laying on top of you, pinning your arms on either side of your head. You try to say anything to him, but you're way too flustered.

Is he going to...

"So tell me," he says in a deeper voice than usual "did you learn your lesson."

You nod, unable to make any other noises or movements. You watch as his classic smirk extends across his lips.

"T-Tsukki," you mutter.

As you call out to him, he lets go of you and sits up.

"Sorry," he says as he looks down "I got too carried away."

"Huh?!" you ask surprised.

I thought for sure he was going to make a move on me.

As Tsukishima continues to stare down towards the floor, you sit up and place your hand on his cheek.

"You don't have to apologize for that. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all," you smile.

You turn his face to look towards your own. You gaze into his eyes a moment before leaning in to kiss him. Immediately you feel how soft his lips are. Tsukki gently touches your bottom lip with his tongue and you allow him an entrance. You slowly lean back until you're laying down with him on top of you. You put your wrist in his hands and he slams them down against the bed again, causing you to take a sharp breath in. Tsukki tilts back a bit and takes in your body underneath his. He then leans back in and kisses your neck. As he gets near your ear you hear him whisper to you.

"If I fuck you until you can't walk I'll know for sure you've learned your lesson."

As chills once again go through your body, you feel his hands squeeze your wrists tighter.

"P-Prove it."

Tsukki lowers himself to kissing your neck. He lets his hands roam your body as you let out soft moans. He puts a hand to your back and sits you up on the bed. You pick your arms up as he lifts of your shirt and then you do the same to him. He then unsnaps your bra and pushes you back down on his bed. He continues kissing you and grabs one of your breasts. As you softly moan again he smirks down at you and moves his head down to suck on your bud while his other hand continues to squeeze your other breast.

"Tsukki," you whisper "your door's locked, right?"

"Yes," he groans, a bit annoyed at my question.

Tsukki moves his hand down from your breast to your inner thigh, causing you to whimper out to him. He looks up at you, watching your completely flustered face. You watch as he backs away and pulls off your skirt. He then picks up your legs and places his head between them. You feel as he shifts your panties to the side before licking your clit. He was starting out gently.

You bite your lip as you slightly squirm at the sensation. Tsukki spreads your legs further apart and lifts them slightly more. He begins sucking deeper than before.

"Tsukki," you moan out while reaching closer to your finish, "I'm gonna-"

Your voice trails off as he comes back up over top of you.

"Sit up," he says as he gets off of you.

As you sit, you watch him grab a condom from his desk and place it on his bed. The second you see it, you freeze.

He's really going to...

Your thoughts are interrupted as you watch Tsukishima unzip his pants and place them over his chair. He then proceeds to take off his glasses.

As he gets back on his bed, he grabs you to sit on him, but you don't move.

"No," you smirk to him.

You take a hair-tie from your wrist and pull your hair back into a ponytail. You get off the bed and kneel between Tsukishima's legs. You give him another slight grin as you grab the sides of his boxers. He helps you pull them off and you throw them to the side. After, you take your panties off as well. You take in his length for a moment before spitting into your hand. You look up at him as you place your hand onto his shaft. You watch as the lust builds up in his eyes. As you continue to stroke him faster, he grunts out your name. You pause for a second when you hear him do that, as it takes you off guard. Tsukki uses this moment to grab you and pull you up towards him. You straddle him and he beings to attack your neck again.

You look to your side and see the condom on the bed. You grab it and rip it open.

"Do you want to?" Tsukki asks in between kisses.

"Of course I do," you say before giving him another kiss.

Tsukishima grabs onto your sides as you lift yourself up from him. You stroke your hand down his length, allowing the condom to fit over him. You aline him to your entrance and sit down, taking him in.

"Fuck," he groans breathlessly.

You begin to grind yourself on his lap as you put your head onto his neck. You begin to leave a few hickies on his neck while you're there. You feel Tsukishima slide his hand down to your ass. His other hand turns you to face him. You watch as a grin forms on his face before feeling a hard smack on your ass. Your breath hitches and Tsukki takes the moment to grab your face. You allow him to kiss you as you continue to push yourself deeper into him.

As you take in all of Tsukishima, you let your head fall back. He grabs your waist and helps you get deeper inside of him. You let out a scream as you feel your orgasm building.

"Cum on me," Tsukishima growls.

You wrap your arms around Tsukishima's neck and pull him in closer to you as you reach your finish. You let your mouth open as you do, but only your breath escapes. You move your arms so your hands rest on his shoulders. You watch as he finishes shortly after, noticing how incredibly sexy he looks when he does.

Tsukishima pushes you down on the bed and kisses you gently. As he pulls away, you watch him get up to throw out his condom. You try to stand up, but your legs are really weak. Tsukki laughs as he sees you struggling.

"Stop trying to move around," he tells you "do you need something?"

"O-Oh well I should probably get dressed and go home."

Tsukishima throws you one of his huge shirts.

"Just stay over."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not like you can walk home anyway," he teases.

"Right," you mumble.

You reach down and grab your phone from off the floor.

"I'll just tell Keishin I'm staying at a friend's house."

"Like he'll believe that," Tsukki laughs.

"Shut up!" you say as you text your brother.

You put your phone back down once you're done and tell Tsukishima to come lay with you. Both of you get under the covers and you wrap your arms around him.

"Goodnight, Y/N," he whispers before kissing your forehead.

"Night," you mutter as you pull yourself closer to him.


	33. Confession

The next morning you wake up to a piercing alarm noise.

"Shit," Tsukishima says as he shoots out of bed.

"What's wrong?"

You watch as grabs his glasses and searches the room for something. Eventually, he finds his phone and picks it up.

"Fuck."

"What is it?" you ask again.

Tsukishima sits down next to you. You watch him as you wait for an answer.

"I usually walk to school with Yamaguchi and I forgot to tell him not to come over this morning. He's already on his way over."

You watch at Tsukishima takes in a deep breath.

"You better get ready for school."

As he says those words, you finally recognize what's going on. You immediately get up and gather your clothes. As you're rushing around, Tsukishima laughs at you.

"What's so funny?" you snap, "You know Tadashi's going to recognize right away what happened, yeah?"

"So," he shrugs "he was going to find out eventually."

Your face heats up and you turn around as you begin to get dressed.

"Calm down, Y/N," he laughs "It's not a big deal."

"Fine," you sigh "where's your bathroom."

"Two doors over on the right."

You run out of the room, half-dressed, with the rest of your clothes in your arms. As you run, you bump into another tall figure.

"Hey watch out you don't want to fall," you hear the man tease playfully.

You look up into the man's brown eyes and back up a bit until you bump into someone behind you.

"Morning, Kei," the man smiles, "who's your friend?"

"This is, Y/N," you hear Kei say from behind you.

The man in front of you gives you a huge smile.

"Nice to meet you, Y/N. I'm Akiteru, Kei's big brother."

Kei? Akiteru? He's got a big brother?! I thought nobody was around last night.

"N-Nice to meet you," you reply nervously.

"Kei I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" Akiteru continues to tease.

"Um well, I'm just going to use the bathroom," you squeak as you walk past Akiteru.

Once you get inside you quickly lock the door and lean against it. You sink down until you're sitting on the floor. You wrap your hands around your legs.

Holy shit what the hell did his brother even hear last night...

\--

You're putting on your shoes as Tsukishima walks out the front door. You hear Tadashi call out to him.

"Hey look Yamaguchi I need to tell you-" you hear Tsukki begin to tell his friend.

However, you walk out in an untimely manner and Tadashi's jaw almost drops to the group, causing Tsukishima to stop his sentence.

"Tsukki!" he says as he looks back over at him "you didn't tell me-"

"Shut up," Tsukishima whispers back.

"Hi Tadashi!" you say as you pull him into a hug.

"G-Good morning Y-Y/N," he stutters in response.

You giggle at his nervousness and follow them to school, you and Tsukishima standing on either side of Tadashi.

"So how come Y/N stayed over at your house?" you hear Tadashi whisper to his friend.

"She fell asleep during homework," you hear Tsukishima lie.

Suddenly you break out in laugher, immediately covering your mouth once you notice what you've done.

"What's so funny?" Tadashi asks as he looks over at you.

"Nothing," you say as you shake your head.

Tadashi looks back over at Tsukishima. You can tell he's giving him a death glare since Tsukishima groans before giving his friend a different explanation.

"I wanted to let Y/N stay over, okay?" he says a bit frustrated.

After a minute of silence, you look over and see Tadashi whispering something to Tsukishima yet again, but you can't hear what he's saying.

"Yeah," Tsukishima groans in response.

Tadashi looks over at you and you see his face as red as a tomato.

"You okay?" you ask worriedly.

Tadashi violently nods his head and looks away from you again.

You groan to yourself, knowing he's embarrassed because he knows what happened.

\--

Once you get to school, you sit down in your usual seat. As class starts you can't help but yell internally at yourself for not confessing to Tsukishima. You look over at him watching Kaji-sensei's instructions.

Fuck. I should have talked to him about it. I know Kiyoko is going to ask me once practice starts about how it went.

You look away from Tsukishima and back to your teacher. You listen to the lesson, bored out of your mind even though you're only half-listening.

I've got to talk to him before practice starts.

During lunch, the boys come over to your desk to sit with you.

"Hi," you say cheerfully as they sit down.

You watch as Tadashi gives you a small smile. When he notices that you're looking at him a bit confused, his face turns bright red again.

"You okay Tadashi?" you ask "you're being unusually quiet and your face is beat red. Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

Tadashi shakes his head no and opens up his bento box. You look over at Tsukishima for help, but see he has been eating his food and ignoring the situation. You roll your eyes and grab your bento box. As you eat, you feel a bit awkward. You can practically feel his eyes staring a hole through your body.

Once Tsukishima finishes eating he gets up to throw out his trash and you take this moment to talk to Tadashi.

"Okay what's your problem?" you ask him the second Tsukishima's back faces you.

"Nothing," he mumbles while keeping his head down.

"Why do you keep looking at me with your face bright red all of the time?"

"T-Tsukishima told me that..."

He trails off as he sees Tsukishima coming back to the table.

"Do you want me to tutor you, Shoyo, and Tobio later?" you whisper before Tsukishima gets back.

Tadashi nods as Tsukishima sits back down, his face once again turning red.

\--

After school, you run up to Tadashi and Tsukishima as they're approaching the gym.

I've got to do it now.

"Tsukki!" you yell as you approach the boys, "I've got to talk to you for a sec!"

You pull Tsukishima round the corner of the gym.

"Don't pull me like that, stupid," Tsukishima yells once he's away from Tadashi.

Once he's done lecturing, you look him in the eyes and get nervous.

"N-Nevermind," you say as you walk towards the gym.

"I'm not done with you," Tsukishima growls as he grabs your arm and pulls you back to him, "You were so desperate to say something to me so just spit it out, Y/N."

You feel your face flush red as you try to come up with a way to bring up the subject.

"R-Really Tsukki it's nothing," you stutter.

Tsukishima pushes you up against the wall of the gym.

"What'd I say about calling me that?" he snaps.

"S-Sorry," you mumble.

"Whatever," he groans as he takes his hands off of you.

You take a deep breath in and try to restore all of your courage.

"Tsukki!" you yell out to him before mumbling, "I-I like you."

You keep your eyes fixated on his unchanging facial expression.

"I know," he sighs.

"W-What?" you say surprised at his answer.

"I've always known you like me, Y/N, I'm not stupid."

"U-Uh," you stutter, embarrassed at his reaction.

You start to walk to the gym before you turn back around.

"Hey Tsukki," you call back to him, "you're such a bad liar."

When you turn around, you see a light pink dust across his face.

Is he blushing?

His state has caused you to be at a loss of words. Tsukishima begins to walk towards you.

"I feel the same way," he says as he walks past.


	34. Study Group

"I feel the same way," he says as he walks past you.

Your face heats up as you hear Tsukishima whisper those words to you. As he walks by, you turn around and stare in shock.

"A-Are you being serious?" you say loud enough for just him to hear.

Tsukishima stops walking and turns around to you.

"Why would I lie about that, Y/N?"

Without a second thought you run up to Tsukishima and hug him. For a brief moment, he hugs you back before suddenly pulling his arms down.

"OOO," you hear Tanaka sing from behind you, "what are you two doing out here?"

You turn around to face Tanaka, not realizing that you're still blushing.

"Y/N was cold and made me hug her," Tsukishima groans.

Immediately you laugh at Tsukishima's bold lie and walk inside, leaving both of the boys speechless. Once you get inside you make your way over to Kiyoko.

"Hey, Y/N," she says happily "how'd it go with Tsukishima?"

You smile at her, not wanting to give away too much too quickly.

"Are you two dating now?" she giggles.

"What?" you say defensively, "No! I only admitted that I like him and he-"

"Hold that thought," she says as she moves her gaze to someone behind you, "you got company."

You turn around and see Shoyo and Tobio running up to you.

"Hi, Y/N!" Shoyo beams.

"Hey guys," you say happily.

"Uh thanks for agreeing to tutor us again today," Tobio says as he bows.

"You'll both never learn, huh?" you giggle "I told you that you don't need to thank me because it's not a big deal."

As you laugh, you see a faint blush appear on the boys' faces. 

"Okay," they respond a bit nervously.

You watch as they walk away and hear Shoyo mutter something under his breath. 

"Boke!" Tobio yells at Shoyo while he smacks the back of his friend's head.

"Ow, Kageyama! It wasn't even my fault!"

When you turn back around for Kiyoko, you see her walking away.

Guess she's busy... Am I supposed to be doing something right now?

You look around and see the team warming up. Your brother hasn't arrived and Kiyoko is breaking down some empty boxes. As you're scanning the room you see Tadashi waving you over.

"Hey Tadashi, what's up?" you ask when you reach him.

He pulls you aside from the rest of the team, his blush returning.

"I-I just really wanted to say sorry, Y/N," he mutters "you know, for my behavior all day."

"O-Oh Tadashi don't worry about it, it's okay!" you say as you put your hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I put you in an awkward situation."

Tadashi nods nervously.

"Oh and by the way I want to talk to you about something later if that's okay."

"Sure," you smile.

You let him go and watch as he goes back to warming up with the rest of the boys.

\--

After practice, you grab your backpack to leave for the day. As you stand up, you see Tsukishima standing over you.

"Oh hey," you say a bit confused "why are you standing over me like that without saying anything."

"Well I was going to," he yells.

"But?" you tease.

"But you turned around too quickly and didn't give me enough time to talk, like usual!"

"What?! You're the one who's always interrupting me," you snap.

"Says the girl who laughs when I try to get her out of awkward situations," he groans.

"Your excuses are horrible, Tsukki," you laugh.

"What did you just call me?" he growls.

You freeze at his sudden harsh tone. You watch as he takes a step even closer to you.

"U-Um I'm sorry," you stutter.

"Tch, that's what I thought," he says as he backs up.

"What was it that you were going to ask me?" you question shyly.

"Uh-"

You watch as Tsukishima's face turns light pink.

He's actually blushing?! That's so cute...

"Well," you push, "spit it out already."

"Can I walk you home?" he says calmly.

Confused by the change in his tone, you aren't quite sure what to say for a moment.

"Sure," you try to smile "but Tadashi, Shoyo, and Tobio are coming to my house after school so it'll be the five of us."

"They don't need to walk you home since I will," he says plainly.

"Oh well you see, uh, I told them I'd help them study today," you nervously reply.

"I knew it," he says as he rolls his eyes, "come on let's get the other stupid kids."

You allow Tsukki to pull you towards the other first years.

"Hi guys," you say nervously from behind Tsukishima, "Tsukki's going to walk home with us today if that's fine."

"Wha- really?" Shoyo asks as he clings on to Tobio.

"Oh cool!" replies Tadashi.

"Get off of me, dumbass," Tobio says as he tries to shake Shoyo off of his arm.

Once the five of you start to head out, you hear soft murmuring from behind you. 

"Aww," you turn to see Asashi say "it's so cute that all of our first years are walking home together."

"Yeah, the little ones are always so cute," Noya chimes in.

"Asahi shut up, Date tech is much better than you," you say before sticking your tongue out at him.

Asahi immediately shuts up and Shoyo pushes you out the door before you can cause any more problems. On your way to your house, you walk with Tsukishima as the other boys are ahead of you.

"So," you say as you look over towards Tsukishima "how was your day."

Tsukki sighs. "Why do you always ask such dumb questions."

"How is that a dumb question?"

"Because," he says while sounding extremely bored by your existence "you were with me all day so you know exactly how it went."

You watch as he turns to you and gives you the smallest smile, causing your face to heat up. Unable to look away, you continue staring into his golden eyes.

"Fine," he sighs as he looks at the boys in front of him, "today actually was a good day since you finally admitted your feelings."

Embarrassed, you don't give back any response. Suddenly you feel his hand reach yours and hold on to it gently. 

"Shut up Boke!" you hear Tobio complain to Shoyo "you're so dumb."

"Fine!" Shoyo replies "prove it then and race me!"

"Fine!" Tobio yells back "I'm faster so I'll beat you to prove it!"

"Y/N," Shoyo says as he turns around "who do you think is-"

Shoyo stops walking and stares down at your hand. Wondering what's wrong, Tadashi and Tobio both turn around as well. 

Tsukishima pulls you to continue walking. As you and Tsukishima walk past the others, he doesn't bother to give them a second glance.

"If you stop walking you're never going to get to Y/N's house," he lectures.

"Ready?" you hear Shoyo say from behind you.

You feel a quick breeze as Shoyo rushes past you with Tobio beside him. Feeling left out, Tadashi runs up to walk next to you. You smile as he catches up.

"Don't feel like racing?" you tease.

Tadashi shakes his head.

Once you get to your house, Shoyo and Tobio are nowhere in sight.

"Look," Tadashi points to down the road "they're still running."

"Didn't they notice my house as they ran by?"

"Guess not," Tadashi shrugs, "I'll go get them."

You laugh to yourself as Yamaguchi runs after the other boys.

"Y/N," you hear Tsukishima call.

You turn your head around to see him give you a serious look.

"Text me when you're done with those losers."

"Of course," you say as you smile at him.

Tsukishima puts a hand around your waist and slightly pulls you towards him. You close your eyes as he leans in to kiss you. You kiss him back gently before he pulls away.

"Bye," you whisper.

"See ya," he says before walking away.

\--

"I'm bored," Shoyo groans.

"Me too," Tobio agrees, "I'm not going to understand any more information."

"That's because you aren't as smart as me," Shoyo teases.

"Shut it," Tobio snaps "you're the one who complained first!"

"Guys it's okay," you say to break them up "we can stop for the night. You all worked really hard and deserve the break."

"Thanks," Tadashi grins.

You stand up and smile at your students.

"You all know what you need to work on, right?" 

"Yep!" Shoyo agrees as he hops up.

Once the boys pack up, Tadashi taps your shoulder.

"Yeah?" 

"Uh, I was wondering if I could stay for a bit... But only if that's not inconveniencing you!" he says defensively.

"Sure," you giggle "you did say you wanted to talk to me about something anyway."

He nods in response. You turn to the other boys and hug them goodbye. As they walk out the door you see them stretch as if they're about to race again.

So much energy...

You shut the door once the others have left and turn back to Tadashi. You give him a huge smile before dragging him across your house.


	35. Flustered

Once Shoyo and Tobio leave, you pull Tadashi across your house into your family room.

"W-What are you dragging me for?" 

"Well because you wanted to talk to me," you say "and I want to make sure everything's alright because you've been off lately."

"I'm really sorry Y/N," he replies once you let go of his arm "I didn't mean to act weird around you."

"It's okay," you respond with a hint of worry.

Tadashi sits next to you on the couch. He leads his elbows on his knees and looks down at his hands.

"It's just," he sighs "Tsukki hasn't had a girlfriend before and I don't want him to get too carried away with teasing you, since he's just like that. And you've already mentioned that you weren't sure how to talk to him about your feelings."

He looks up at you and gives you a saddened look which made your heart sink.

"Don't worry," you smile, "I'll be fine and just learn how to put Tsukki in his place."

"Good," he nods weakly.

"And besides if I ever need help I'll just ask you."

You give Tadashi a big smile causing him to become flustered and look away. You scoot close to him and give him a big hug.

"Don't worry so much," you say as you rub his back.

As you lean up, you grab the tv remote and sit down on the couch.

"Wanna watch something?"

"Yes please," he says, finally smiling.

While the pair of you watch tv, you text Tsukishima to let him know Shoyo and Tobio left. 

"Are you texting Tsukki?" Tadashi asks quietly.

"Mhm," you brightly smile.

"You should invite him over, too!" he exclaims.

"Are you sure you're okay with that? I don't want to make you feel weird-"

"No, it's fine," he cuts you off "I don't mind. I like being with both of you!"

You turn your phone back on and text Tsukishima.

-Y/N: Do you want to come hang with us?

-Stupidshima: Just you and Yamaguchi, right?

-Y/N: Yep I promise.

-Y/N: Sooo...

-Stupidshima: Be there in five.

"He's going to come!" you tell Tadashi excitedly.

A few minutes later you hear a knock at your door.

"Tsukki!" you say as you jump up.

Yikes, that was a bit much...

"U-Uh, um, I-I'll get it," you say a bit awkwardly.

You walk to your front door and open it up to reveal Tsukki's bored expression.

"Hi!" you say before wrapping your arms around his neck.

After a few seconds, you pull away to look at Tsukishima.

Oh my god, his face! He's blushing!

"Tsukki," you laugh.

"What," he says, unbothered.

"You look so cute fluster-"

Before you can finish your sentence you feel Tsukishima's lips crash against your own. You feel his arm gently hold your back, pulling you in closer to him. When he pulls away you stand looking at him in shock.

"You look cute when you're flustered too," he tells you as he turns to take off his shoes.

You continue to watch as he makes his way over to Yamaguchi.

"Hey wait up!" you say as you follow him.

You sit down with Tsukishima on the couch next to each other with Tadashi on your other side. The three of you continue watching the television for a while.

"Oh Y/N I've been meaning to ask you something," Tadashi speaks up.

"Yeah?" you smile towards him.

"How did it go when you saw your grandpa the other day?"

"Ugh," you groan, "my stupid brother was out playing volleyball with him."

You see Tsukishima shaking his head at you, disapprovingly.

"Got a problem?" you ask bluntly.

"Skipping something to do the exact same thing somewhere else sounds exactly like something you would do," he tells you.

"That's not true!" you say defensively.

"Ask Tadashi then," he shrugs.

You look over at your friend, hoping he'll side with you.

"D-Don't drag me into this!" he says nervously.

"Just be honest," Tsukishima says smugly.

"S-Sorry, Y/N but I guess I have seen you walk out of class before a test to go study out in the hallway."

"Come on," you groan "that's a horrible example! I don't like to study around other people because it's very distracting!"

"You study with Hinata and Kageyama. What could be more distracting than them yelling at each other every five seconds," Tsukishima retorts.

"C-Can we just watch the movie please!" you say extremely flustered from the situation you were put in.

Just then your brother walks into the room.

"Great," you mumble.

"Hey what are you three doin'?" Keishin asks.

"Y/N is being a piece of work," Tsukki says calmly.

You look over at Tsukishima with his arms crossed, looking content in his answer. He side-eyes you and smirks.

"That you are right about, Tsukishima," your brother laughs.

"What!" you yell.

"Oh calm down Y/N-chan. You're the one who invited him over so don't be so uptight," he teases.

You look over at Tsukishima who nods in agreement.

"Tsukki," you whine quietly.

"So Tsukishima, you're staying for the night, right?" Keishin says smugly.

"Keishin," you scream as you stand up to face him "get-"

"Yeah," Tsukishima responds.

Your body immediately freezes up the moment you hear his response. He looks up at you and laughs at how flustered you've become.

He's going to stay over?!

"Cool," Keishin says before he exits the room, "Night losers."

Once your brother is gone you sit back down and cross your arms.

I hate both of them. They both suck.

Once it gets late, Tadashi lets you know that he needs to head home. You and Tsukishima walk him to the door. While he puts on his shoes, he thanks you again for tutoring him.

"Tadashi," you say sweetly "you're going to do great. Don't stress out about it please."

"Right," he says while giving a thumbs up, "And, uh, I'm sure both of you guys will do awesome again just like last time!"

You and Tsukishima nod to him and watch as he leaves.

"Bye!" you wave before he starts walking.

Once Tadashi is gone, you turn around to see Tsukishima giving you an evil look.

"What's that for?" you ask.

Tsukishima slams the door shut, pinning you between it and him. You immediately get chills as he leans in towards you, looking down at your flustered state.


	36. Luck

Tsukishima slams the door shut, pinning you between it and him. You immediately get chills as he leans in towards you, looking down at your flustered state. Your heartbeat quickens as you hear the door lock behind you. You hear Tsukishima groan hungrily. You watch as he looks you up and down.

"I was right before," he whispers "you are a piece of work."

You try to think of a comeback, but stand frozen in place.

"What, no retaliation, Y/N? You must be super nervous about something?"

You put your hands on his chest and weakly push him away from you. However, he doesn't budge one bit. You look into his eyes and see him looking back at you lustfully.

"What's gotten into you?" you ask nervously.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am," he smirks.

"W-Why? What are you talking about?"

"I know that you're going to say yes to my question," he tells you.

"What question," you ask confused.

Tsukishima lets go of the door and walks away from you. You stand there for an instant, confused and frustrated by the previous moment.

"J-Just ask me the question, Tsukishima," you stutter nervously. 

"What?" he says as he turns back around to face you, "I didn't hear you."

You can't control your stuttering mess. You see the smirk on his face knowing that his teasing is causing you to act this way.

"I-I said I wanted to know what y-your question was," you stammer.

"Yeah?" he says as he walks back over to you.

Tsukishima walks right back up to you, towering over you.

"Do you really want to know?"

You slowly nod your head, trying to search for the answer in his golden eyes. You look down at Tsukishima's lips as they part, allowing for him to let out a small sigh.

"Will you go out with me, Y/N?" he says, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

You immediately lose your tension after seeing him blush. His nervousness made you surprised, nothing thinking he would act that way. Instantly you wrap your arms around him, taking him off guard.

"Yes, of course I will!" you say as you bury your cheek into his chest as a smile stretches on your face.

You feel Tsukishima wrap his arms around your waist. You can't help but smile to yourself as you are kept wrapped in his arms. 

You then pull your arms away and look at him curiously.

"S-So, you're my boyfriend now right?" you ask.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

"It's not that complicated to figure out, Y/N, but you can forget about it if you-"

"Shut up," you say cutting him off.

Without hesitation, you push him to sit onto the couch in your family room. You sit next to him and smile. You reach for the remote and give it to him.

"Can you find something for us to watch?"

Tsukki nods and takes the remote from your hand. You watch him as he searches for something to watch. Eventually, you see a smirk form across his lips.

"What is it?" you say as you look back over to the television.

"A-A horror movie?" you ask.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Y/N," he teases.

"No!" you snap "they just creep me out sometimes."

"Right," he laughs.

"Don't worry, Y/N," he says as he actually gives you a nice smile, "I'll protect you."

Immediately you feel your heartbeat quicken once again. You do your best to calm down as he turns on the movie.

Halfway through, you cuddle up closer to him. You boldly take his arm and wrap it around you.

"Damn, Y/N, nervous already?" he teases.

"No!" you defend.

You watch as Tsukishima looks down at you.

"Holy shit you are really fucking short," Tsukishima laughs.

"Hey!" you shout "not everybody can be over six feet tall like you!"

"It's okay," he sighs "I know you're just upset because you're scared."

You watch him as he laughs, your blood boiling. Instantly you tug his shirt and pull him down to you. You kiss him, knowing that'll get him to shut up. You graze your tongue over his bottom lip and Tsukishima allows you in. After feeling satisfied by your own tease you pull back, slightly pulling on his bottom lip as you move away. When you sit up you see that, once again, he's super flustered. You smirk at him the way he typically does to you. Once he's over the surprise you see his eyes turn hungry the way they were at the front door. Tsukishima pulls you onto his lap. You straddle him as he continues to kiss you.

"Tsukki," you whisper in between kisses "come with me."

You stand up and grab Tsukishima's hand as you pull him to your room. He pushes you inside, locking the door behind him.

You watch as he walks over to you, biting your lip to calm your nerves. Tsukishima walks up to you and puts a hand on your cheek, rubbing it slightly. His face got closer to yours and you close your eyes waiting for a kiss that never came. You open your eyes and watch him pulling back. You look into his eyes with shock and desire. You were craving him, but you didn't want to admit it and fall into his trap.

"You're so needy," he whispers "I love the look on your face when I see you want me to kiss you so badly. I wonder how you would look if you were underneath me right now."

Your being to get agitated, feeling yourself become more and more turned on by his words. You couldn't help it from the way he spoke to you. You were ready to give in right there.

You watch as Tsukishima grabs you and pushes you onto your bed. He takes off his glasses and sets them down on your desk before climbing on top of you.

Tsukishima lowers his hand to your skirt and places it on your thigh underneath. You feel yourself begin to give in as you look into his sadistic eyes. He lowers himself onto your neck leaving kisses around it until finding your sweet spot. 

"You'll learn to not be so needy when you want me, right?" he whispers as he looks at you.

You slowly nod and watch as his smirk grows on his face.

"Tsukki," you whimper "just kiss me."

Tsukishima leans over to you. You open your eyes to him hovering inches away from your own face. 

"I told you not to be so needy," he growls.

From underneath him, you can tell that he was enjoying every moment he got to tease you. As he goes back to kissing your neck, you feel his hand start to slowly rub you over your panties. Once you start softly moaning, he lowers himself down and licks up one thigh. He uses his hands to bend and lift your legs, spreading them. Then he licks up your other thigh. Tsukishima grabs the sides of your panties and slides them off your body. He bends back down and gives you a single lick.

"You're so wet," he says hungrily "I bet you've been wet since we were at the front door."

You feel Tsukishima start to lick your clit before stopping soon after.

"If you want it so bad, Y/N, then beg for it," he growls.

"T-Tsukki, I want you inside of me."

"Hm?" he breathes.

"Tsukkiii," you whine loudly.

You cover your face as you become embarrassed from calling his name so needily.

Suddenly Tsukishima sits up and throws off his shirt. He bends back down to you and finally begins to work on you. You continue to let your gentle moans escape from your mouth as he slips in his finger.

"God, Y/N, you're soaked and I'm just getting started with you."

"T-Tsukki please just-"

You feel Tsukishima begin to slow down to begin teasing you once more.

"P-Please, mmm, Tsukki," you manage to say.

Tsukishima pulls away and moves up towards you. He sits you up and pulls off your shirt and unclips your bra. After pushing you back down, he positions himself over your breasts. You begin to feel him suck on them. As soon as he uses his other hand to unzip his pants, he suddenly pulls away.

"Fuck," he groans quietly.

"W-What?"

"Don't have a condom on me," he tells you.

He looks over to see the worry on your face.

"Holy shit you really are needy," he teases before bending down to kiss you.

"I'll be right back," he says as he grabs his glasses.

"Where are you going?" you whine.

"Just give me like two minutes," he says as he walks out of the room.

Once he comes back, you watch him lock the door and proceed to take off his pants.

"W-Where did you go?"

Immediately you feel Tsukishima on top of you with a hand on your throat.

"Stop whining, baby."

"Sorry" you whimper with an embarrassed face.

"Good girl."

You look down as he pushes a condom down his length.

"Where did you-" you begin to ask.

"Don't worry about it," he groans.

You watch as he pushes himself in, sliding in easily from how wet you still are. Tsukishima begins to thrust slowly as he leans down to kiss you. You battle him for dominance but lose fairly quickly.

His pace becomes faster as both of you get closer.

"F-Faster," you whine.

You notice Tsukishima thrust faster as he grunts approvingly to what you want from him.

"S-Shit, Y/N, I'm going to cum," he groans.

You watch his face as both of you finish. Hearing his moans really turning you on as you release your own finish. 

As he pulls out from you, he leans away and throws out his condom. You lay panting on the bed as he lays back down next to you.

"Good girl," he says as he kisses your cheek.


	37. Day With Tsukki

"Tsukki," you whisper, "I'll be right back I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"Sure, I'll wait for you to come back," he says tiredly.

"Thanks," you nod as you pick up your panties and his huge shirt.

You put on your clothes and walk down the hallway. Once you get back you see Tsukishima resting his head on your pillow while laying down on his back.

I'm so lucky he's here with me.

You crawl over top of him on all fours.

"You look really cute laying in my bed," you smirk.

"T-Thanks," he says quietly.

You see a faint pink rise on his cheeks.

"Oh by the way," you frown as you hover over him "where did you get that condom from?"

Tsukishima smirks mischievously causing you to give him a confused look back.

"From your brother," he says calmly.

"From... Keishin," you mumble in response. 

You begin to feel as though you will die of embarrassment. You let your arms give way as you collapse onto his chest.

"I'm never going to live that down," you complain.

Tsukishima wraps his arms around you. As you lay on his chest, you can feel his heart beating fast. You begin to close your eyes, relaxing on top of his body. Even though you're comfortable, you can't stop yourself from thinking about what Yamaguchi said to you last night. 

"Tsukki," you whisper.

"Mhm?"

"Are you sure you're okay being with me since I'm around the team a lot?"

"That's such a dumb question, Y/N," he tells you with a bit of concern in his voice.

You lift yourself up slightly and look at him.

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable being with me in public."

Tsukishima doesn't respond. You know you put him in an uncomfortable position so you let it be and put your head back down on his chest.

"Sorry," you say softly.

As you lay on Tsukishima you feel his chest rise and fall with a sigh.

"Y/N," he begins "if I didn't want to be with you then I wouldn't have asked you to be with me."

"And I don't want you to think that I don't want to be with you just because I get nervous sometimes," he admits.

He gets nervous?

"Y/N," he says a bit anxiously, causing you to snap out of your thoughts, "you mean a lot to me and I don't want you to forget that."

You smile and hug yourself deeper into him. You feel him softly hold the side of your face and tell you to come up closer to him. Once you move yourself up, you feel him softly press his lips against yours.

"You're so beautiful, Y/N."

You give him one more kiss and then position yourself to comfortably cuddle with him.

"Goodnight, Tsukki," you whisper.

"Goodnight, Y/N."

\--

The next morning you wake up and see nobody's next to you. You sit up and look around your room for Tsukishima, but he's not there.

He was with me last night, wasn't he? It couldn't have been a dream...

You dress yourself and begin looking around your house for Tsukishima.

"Tsukki?!" you call out to no response.

You walk into your kitchen lazily, thinking nobody will be in there.

"You look like shit, sis," you hear your brother wildly laugh.

"Shut it, Keishin, I'm not in the mood for-"

You shift your gaze to see Tsukishima sitting in your kitchen.

Fuck he actually is here.

"Y/N," your brother continues to tease "you definitely don't want to let Tsukishima see you look like that."

"You're such a dick," you snap back as you go to sit down next to Tsukki.

Keishin hands you a bowl of food.

"Mm, that looks delicious," you say as you pick up a fork "I take back what I said. Thanks for the food."

"Yeah, whatever just make sure you clean up after you're done, okay?"

"Got it," you nod before beginning to devour your food.

Keishin walks out of the room, leaving you alone with Tsukishima.

"How'd you sleep?" Tsukki asks.

"Good but you left me this morning and I got worried," you pout.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to wake you."

"It's okay, how'd you sleep?" you ask.

"Good too, since you were there with me."

Your cheeks start to tingle and you eat your food to avoid looking back at him. Once you're done you grab your dishes and start washing them.

"Oh by the way what were you talking to Keishin about?" you ask.

"The condom from last night," he says unbothered.

"Tsukki!" you yell as you get flustered by his statement.

"Relax," he says as he walks over to you.

Tsukishima picks up your chin and turns your head to face him. 

"I just wanted to see how you would react when I said that," he says breathlessly.

"T-Tsukki," you mumble.

"Don't worry," he tells you as he moves a strand of hair out of your face, "we were just talking about what the two of us could do today since there's no school."

\--

"Wait up!" you yell as you close your door.

You run up to the boy who's already starting to walk without you.

"Where are we going?" you ask your date for the millionth.

"You'll see," he smiles, finally giving you some sort of an answer.

"Tsukki you're freaking me out," you say as you poke his cheek "why are you smiling."

Tsukishima's tone immediately changes. He stops walking and turns to you.

"You don't like when I smile?" he asks seriously.

"U-Uh no I never said that! I'm just not used to it that's all," you say defensively.

"Okay," he says as he grabs your hand "let's get going then."

You giggle to yourself and continue walking.

"So can you tell me how far we're going?"

"It's just a short bus ride, don't worry," he replies.

Tsukishima leads you to the bus stop. As you get on the bus, he continues to hold your hand. Once you're seated you beg him again to tell you where you're going.

"Please Tsukki," ask sweetly.

"If I tell you it'll just ruin the surprise so stop asking," he groans.

"Fine," you sigh.

Once you get off of the bus Tsukishima tells you to close your eyes.

"Hell no," you laugh "I've been waiting long enough and I want to know where we're going!"

"Whatever, come along then."

You grab Tsukishima's hand again and continue walking next to him. As you turn a corner you see the amusement park your grandpa used to bring you to all the time when you and Keishin were little.

"Tsukki!" you scream "You're the best."

You grab his hand tighter and force him to run with you towards the entrance.

"Goddammit Y/N slow down!" he says as you continue to drag him along.


	38. Amusement Park

Once you both get to the entrance of the amusement park you finally slow down your speed and the two of you walk up to the ticket desk together.

"Look," Tsukishima lectures "I need you to shut up for once and let me pay for you without you trying to intervene, okay?"

"T-Tsukki-" you begin to complain before getting cut off by the park employee welcoming you.

As Tsukishima pays for the tickets you start to hype yourself up by looking around at the rides.

"And can I have your name sir?" the employee asks.

Your attention immediately turns back to Tsukishima. You smirk as he gives his answer.

"Mine's Kei and hers is Y/N,"

"Aww," you say under your breath "Kei-chaaan."

You watch Tsukishima's face slightly turn pink as he tries to not yell at you in public. You giggle to yourself.

I'll remember that reaction, Kei-chan.

Once the two of you enter the park, Tsukishima stops walking and you both look around.

"What do you want to do first?" he asks.

"I-I don't know," you playfully shrug.

"Fine then, I'm taking you there," he says as he smirks and points upwards.

You follow to where Tsukishima's finger is pointing and see a ginormous rollercoaster.

"T-There?" you question nervously.

"What's wrong?" he asks smugly "Are you nervous Y/N?"

"No!" you say as you pull him to the line.

"I'm not scared of a stupid fucking rollercoaster," you mutter to yourself.

As the two of you wait in line, you look up and notice just how high up the ride goes. 

Damn this must be the highest ride here. Who knew Kei-chan likes thrill rides.

"Are you sure you want to go on it? We don't have to," you hear a reassuring voice next to you.

You look at Tsukishima and see that he's genuinely worried. You can tell he doesn't want to take you on a ride if you won't enjoy it.

"It's fine," you nervously smile.

Once you get to the front of the line, you grab onto Tsukishima's arm and wrap yourself around it.

"I'm kinda scared," you admit quietly.

Tsukishima sighs, frustrated that you're just now admitting it.

"But I still want to ride," you say as you look up at him.

"Y/N!" he yells.

"W-What?" you ask nervously as you start to let go of his arm.

"I didn't know you wanted to do THAT right now," he laughs.

"Shut up asshole. I'll throw your glasses off the ride."

You grab back on to his arm and look up at him.

"Kei-chan protect me," you whisper.

"Ah!" he jumps back a bit "Dumbass don't call me that!"

You smirk as you see him start to blush again as you call him by his first name.

Once you get on the ride, you hold tightly onto his hand.

"Relax."

You take a deep breath and nod at his comment. As you go on the ride, you don't feel too nervous. You prepare yourself to scream but don't feel the need to since you're actually enjoying it.

\--

"You hungry?" Tsukishima asks.

"Yeah," you nod "can we go find somewhere to eat?"

You and Tsukishima walk towards a nearby building, hoping to find directions over there.

"Excuse me," you hear a girl call from behind you.

You turn around and see two girls roughly the same age as you look up at your boyfriend.

"Can you help me find the nearest restroom?"

"U-Uh I don't really know my-"

"Here," she says cutting him off, "can you take a look at my map?"

If she has a map can't she just fucking look for it herself?

You watch as Tsukki points to the nearest bathroom sign on the map.

"There," he tells her "down that way."

Tsukishima points to your right so the girls know which way to walk.

"Thanks," she says as she reaches her hand out to touch Tsukishima's arm, "but I would feel a lot better if you showed me the way."

"Sorry," he shakes his head "I'm hungry."

Hellooo Tsukki I'm right fucking here. Am I invisible?

You look over at him and glare at him to tell him he's a moron.

"Is there any way I could get your number then?" she asks innocently.

You look down at your hands making sure you're still a visible human being. You look back up at Tsukishima and see him looking over at you and smirking. Reflexively you grab his hand protectively.

"Sure," he says as he turns back to the girl.

You watch as the girl gives you a half-assed smile. She hands her phone to Tsukishima and watches as he types it in.

"Wow, thanks!" she beams as she takes back the phone, "I'll text you later."

You give the girl a death glare as she walks away with her friend.

"What the hell Tsukishima," you yell, "did you completely forget that you have a girlfriend now?"

"No," he laughs as he grabs your hand "I didn't give her my phone number."

"Huh? Then who's number did you give her?"

"Yours," he smirks.

"Y-You have my phone number memorized?"

"Well yeah because every time you would text me before I gave you a contact name, I'd see it."

"Tsukki," you tease "did you give me a cute contact name."

"Huh? Calm down Y/N, no!" he says flustered.

"Prove it then," you smirk.

"Fine," he sighs, "just take it."

He hands you his phone and you immediately go to your text messages with him.

My favorite girl? That's what he put...

You look up at Tsukishima, unaware of the blood rushing to your face. Tsukishima grabs back his phone from you.

"It's not cute like I said."

You watch as a faint pink grazes his cheeks.

"It's just... the truth," he admits.

You watch him, shocked by the words he's just said to you.

I can't believe he really feels that way.

—

"Hey Tsukki?" you call to him as it starts to get dark, "Thanks for taking me here. I had a lot of fun being with just you."

Without waiting for a response you stand on your toes and kiss him.

"You're welcome," he whispers as you pull away.

"Are you ready to go now?" He asks.

"Hmm," you look around, "can we go on the Ferris Wheel before we go?"

"Let's go," Tsukishima replies before leading you to the line.

Once it's your turn to get on the ride, Tsukishima allows you to step on first and then sits down next to you. You look out the window as the Ferris Wheel starts to go up. You feel Tsukishima put his hand in yours. You smile as he interlocks his fingers in yours. The ride stops at the top once the two of you go around a few times.

"Y/N?" Tsukishima calls out to you.

"Mhm?" you say as you turn around to him.

You look into his golden eyes as he gently puts his hand on your cheek.

"You're so perfect to me," he tells you.

As the Ferris Wheel starts up again, Tsukishima gives you one more soft kiss. 

Once it is time for you two to get off the ride, Tsukishima gets off first. He turns around and holds out a hand for you as you step off.

"Thanks," you say as you put your hand in his.

For the rest of your walk, you continue to hold his hand.

Once you arrive home, you hug Tsukishima goodbye.

"Get some good sleep," he tells you before kissing your forehead.

"You too."

You smile to yourself as you watch Tsukishima walk away. After, you go inside and see your brother smirking at you. Avoiding his annoying remarks, you roll your eyes. As you walk past you hear him whisper to you.

"You never turned off the tv last night," he smirks.

You send him the middle finger and exit the room.


	39. The Team

After school the next day, you walk to the gym with Tsukishima and Tadashi. The three of you chat as usual, meaning Tsukishima wasn't saying much. However, one thing was certainly different. Tsukishima was holding your hand. 

As the three of you get closer to the gym you begin to pull away, knowing he's not completely comfortable with your relationship around the team. To your surprise though, as you start to let go he grabs tighter onto your hand. You look over at him, a bit unsure of what he's thinking. 

Once you enter the gym a shocked orange-haired boy stares at you.

"Y/N? Why are you holding Tsukishima's hand?" he innocently questions.

"Because we're dating," Tsukishima says as he pushes past Shoyo.

Caught off guard by the situation, you follow Tsukki in silence while trying to contain your flustered state.

I can't believe he decided to admit it...

Once Tsukishima stops walking, you turn around and see the team running up to you.

"Y/N I thought you didn't like Tsukishima," Asashi states nervously.

"I agree," Tobio nods.

"Well, it was pretty obvious from the start," Suga declares.

"Y/N?" you hear a loud, yet confused voice call from your side.

You turn to see heartbroken Nishinoya giving you puppy dog eyes.

"Why did you have to choose him," he whines.

"Yeah!" groans Tanaka, "how can you deal with his attitude!"

"That's right," Shoyo nods furiously "he's just a big meanie all of the time and he always yells at me!"

You giggle, knowing that you thought the same thing at first.

"He's just grouchy," you shrug, knowing that would piss off your boyfriend.

You look over to him as you hear him groan beside you before bending down to put away his bag. 

"Why would you even want to date him?" Tobio asks.

"Aw Tobio-chan are you jealous?" you tease.

Tobio's cheeks turn pink as he stumbles for words.

"I know I'm jealous!" Tanaka exclaims "I just wish Kiyoko would go out with me already.

Tanaka wraps his arms around himself simulating a hug as Kiyoko walks up to him.

"Please just give up already," she tells him.

"B-But Kiyoko-chan I can't!" he whines.

Kiyoko rolls her eyes and pulls you away from the boys.

"Y/N I'm proud of you for finally confessing to Tsukishima."

You suddenly feel Kiyoko place her arms around you in an embrace.

"K-Kiyoko, t-thanks for your help."

You abruptly feel yourself get pulled away from Kiyoko.

"Okay let's all stop paying attention to the less fun Ukai," your brother says smugly as he rests his arm on your shoulder.

You groan as you see a small smirk on his face.

Less fun Ukai my ass, Keishin.

"Look, everybody. The InterHigh Tournament starts next week so we really need to work extra hard in preparation."

The boys' faces immediately light up at your brother's words. While they get excited, Kiyoko tells you she needs your help pulling a few things together so you nod and follow her away from the group.

After practice, you walk over to your brother.

"Keishin is there any way you could give me a ride home today?"

Your brother laughs before putting his arm around you.

"You're so cute, Y/N."

You pull away, pissed off by his teasing.

"Are you going to give me a ride or not?" you yell.

"You don't need a ride from me since you have someone to walk home with you," he says smugly.

"What are you-"

"Tsukishima!" he calls out.

Your aura grows dark towards your brother as he waves Tsukishima over.

"You're such an ass, Keishin," you complain.

As Tsukishima walks over, Keishin says goodbye to the team and tells them they had a good practice today. Tsukishima approaches you as your brother walks out of the gym.

"Why did Ukai-sensei call me over here if he was just going to leave?" he asks you confused.

"He was just being a dick," you say while rolling your eyes.

"O-Ok-"

You interrupt Tsukishima by putting your hand into his.

"Kei-chan will you walk me home?" you ask innocently.

You let out a small smirk as you watch Tsukishima's cheeks begin to light up.

"Please," you ask again.

"O-Of course I will," he nods sternly.

You give him an excited squeal before pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Kei-chan I'll be right back!"

As you pull away from his hand, he grabs it tighter. You turn around to see him slightly flustered yet angry. 

"What'd I say about calling me that, Y/N?"

Building your confidence you give him a big, cocky smile.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't Kei-chan?" you flirt.

You pull yourself out of Tsukishima's hand and grab your backpack. The moment you get back to your boyfriend he pulls you out of the gym.

"Hey what's the rush?" you ask as you get dragged outside.

"Bye Y/N!" you hear Shoyo call out to you.

"U-Uh Bye Sho-chan!" you awkwardly wave.

"Kiyokoooo," you hear Tanaka's voice whine from inside the gym "why won't you love me like that?"

You hear Kiyoko say goodbye to the rest of the team before leaving the gym, ignoring Tanaka.

"Tsukishima seriously you walk fast enough as it is so why are you dragging me?"

Tsukishima continues to not respond. Once you get to your house he finally stops.

"Man you're going to leave some kind of mark on my hand," you say as you examine your red hand.

You ignore Tsukishima's pissed off attitude and turn to see your brother's car in the driveway.

"What a dick," you mutter, "he could have given me a ride so I wouldn't have been dragged all the way home."

Suddenly you feel yourself get pulled in by the waist. You look up at Tsukishima and get chills down your body.

Why does he look so... frustrated at me?

"Okay that's enough," you hear your brother groan from the doorway.

Before Tsukishima lets go he leans in towards you.

"T-Tsukki my brother is-"

"Put your things away and come back out here. You have five minutes."

Tsukishima lets go of you and you stumble back a little bit, unable to break your eye contact with him.

"And don't call me that either."

You nod and run towards your house. As you get close to your brother you hear him growl at you.

"It's your fault, you know," you tease, "you should have just given me a ride."

"Get in the house," Keishin complains.


	40. Kei-Chan

After Tsukishima's threat for you to hurry up, you decide to quickly put away your backpack and run back outside to him. 

"What took you so long?" he asks unsympathetically as you try to catch your breath.

"Shut it I ran that whole time. That was as fast as I could go," you snap.

"Guess that explains it," he teases, "you're just slow."

You feel anger boil up inside of you as you watch him walk away from you. You take one last deep breath before readying yourself to catch up to him.

"Where are we going?!" you yell out as you run after him.

"To my house, obviously," he says emotionless.

You stop running and catch your breath once more.

"W-Why," you pant.

Tsukishima stops walking. You look up to see his back facing you.

"Because you need to learn your lesson, Y/N."

You feel your face heating up the second those words leave his mouth. You watch as he stands to face you. The way the light hits his figure makes you feel weak.

Tsukishima walks towards you. You stand up and face him as best you can.

"You keep calling me the wrong name," he says hungrily, "now let's go."

You're frozen by the words he's saying to you, unable to take a step further.

You hear Tsukishima let out a disapproving sound and grab you by the wrist.

If he keeps doing that I'm seriously going to get a bruise.

\--

The next thing you know you're standing in the middle of Tsukishima's room, watching as he puts down his bags. Your entire body gets chills while he walks past you towards his door.

"T-Tsukishima," you mutter, careful not to call him by the wrong name.

No response. 

You watch as Tsukishima locks his door and turns to face you. You're finally able to see the lustful look on his face, making you want to instantly give in to him. Tsukishima walks right up to you and stops. Your legs reflexively want to give in as you look into his golden eyes, knowing you're powerless against his will.

"Repeat what you said before," he commands.

You open your mouth but no words come out as you're frozen in fear.

Tsukishima takes a step closer to you, making your entire body stiff. You begin to feel his warm breath against you as he leans in close to your ear.

"I asked you to repeat what you said," he whispers.

You're still unable to give him a proper answer. 

He stands up and clicks his tongue in disapproval. You stare straight ahead as he walks behind you, too nervous to turn around. You hear him open and quickly close something. 

Suddenly you feel him wrap his arms around you, pressing his chest into your back. He leans into your ear again while moving your hair out of the way.

"I'll ask you once more," he whispers, "what was it you called me before baby?"

You bite your lip as you try to control yourself from enjoying the situation you've gotten yourself into. You look down at your legs, hoping they don't give in.

Tsukishima groans as releases you from his grasp. You hear him set down his glasses on his desk. You close your eyes and try to picture yourself anywhere else to avoid yourself from getting so turned on.

Suddenly you feel pressure in your shoulders, forcing your already weak knees to collapse. You kneel on the ground, unsure of what he's going to do next.

"What's wrong, baby?" Tsukishima asks as he walks to the front of you, "Don't you want to talk to me?"

Tsukishima picks up your chin and smirks. 

"Your face looks so flustered, Y/N," he teases, "why's that?"

You stare back at him, no words exiting your mouth.

This is a dream.

Tsukishima lets go of your face. You keep your eyes fixated on his hands as he pulls down his shorts and takes them off. Your lips part as you let your breath out while you wait for him to reveal himself to you.

"T-Tsuk-," you mutter.

Before you can finish his name, your mouth is instantly stuffed. You close your eyes as you take him into your mouth. You feel Tsukishima pull your hair together and push you deeper into him. As you get your mouth pushed deeper around him, soft moans escape his mouth.

"S-Shit... Y/N," he growls.

You continue to force Tsukishima in and out of your mouth, letting him push you deeper into him.

"F-Fuck," he groans before pushing you away from him.

You look up at him to analyze what he's doing but his expressionless face leaves you with no clues. Suddenly you feel his hand around your neck.

"Up," he commands as he slightly tugs it.

You weakly stand up on your feet. 

Tsukishima steps towards you and leans in. You wrap your arms around his neck while you allow his tongue to enter your mouth. You then feel him grab onto your leg and pull it up next to his side. After feeling both of his hands go to your ass, you lightly jump into his hold.

A moment later you get thrown down onto his bed. He removes your shirt and tosses it out of the way. You turn your face to the side as you feel him staring down at your breasts. You try to cover yourself up but he swiftly grabs your wrists and moves them out of the way.

"You don't get a say, Y/N," he growls "until you tell me what it was you were saying before."

"B-But," you mutter.

"What did I just tell you?" he says as he presses deeper into your wrists.

Tsukishima gives you a disappointed look and then stands up. You watch as he finishes undressing himself. Feeling a throbbing between your legs, you bite your lip to calm yourself down.

The second he notices you doing this, he swiftly leans right over top of you. He takes his thumb and pulls down on your bottom lip. You then watch as he kneels down and takes off your skirt. You feel him slide down your panties before coming back up to you.

As he holds out his hand out, you take yours in his and let him sit you up. He unclips your bra and pushes you back down on the bed. 

Suddenly you feel his warm tongue press up against the inside of your thighs. You moan slightly as he makes his way up your leg. The second he reaches your clit you unintentionally call out to him.

"K-Kei..."

You feel as Tsukishima gives you one last lick before stopping. As he sits up you can see the satisfaction in his eyes that he's gotten you to speak. Instantly you feel beaten as you see the expression on his face, knowing that he's got you right where he wants you. Tsukishima suddenly gets off of you and walks to his desk. You wait with your flustered face as he's turned away from you.

Instantly Tsukishima's back on top of you. You feel him aline himself over you.

"Ready?" he asks before pushing himself into you.

"God, baby, you're so tight," he groans.

You do your best to hold in your noises as Tsukishima continues thrusting himself into you. The more he pushes deeper the more you want to let your sounds out, but you don't want to give in easily.

With one more deep push from him, you give in and send out a muffled cry for him.

"Y/N, shit. You don't have to be so quiet," he growls.

Tsukishima puts his hands on either side of your hip and slowly traces your body until he reaches your arms. You allow him to pin your wrists on either side of your head. As he puts his head in the crook of your neck you hear his deep sounds from up close, tempting you to let your own lose.

He begins thrusting faster into you, pushing you to your end.

"K-Kei," you let out softly, "please, allow me."

"Allow you? I guess I could," he says breathlessly.

You wrap your arms around him, pulling him endlessly into your body. You feel your eyes begin to water as you reach your end. When your orgasm finally hits you bite down on Tsukishima's neck, drawing a slight amount of blood.

Tsukishima then pulls himself out of you and throws out his condom. He brings you up to his waist and shoves your head into him once again. You bob your head, preparing to swallow his seed. Tsukishima moans and curses under his breath as he shoots his cum down your throat. You do your best to swallow as much as you can but the heavy load was so much that when you pull away it dripped down to your chest. Tsukishima keeps his eyes on you as you scoop up his cum from your chest and suck it off your fingers.

"Open your mouth," he commands to make you prove you've swallowed it all.

You open your mouth and stick out your tongue to show him that you've swallowed.

"Good job, Y/N," he says as he kisses your forehead, "have you learned your lesson?"

You feel your cheeks heat up in embarrassment as you nod.

"Good girl."


	41. Tokonami High

For the rest of the week Karasuno's Volleyball Club spent a lot of their time preparing for the InterHigh Tournament. Finally the day has come for Karasuno's first match in the tournament.

Early that morning you walk with Tsukishima to the gym, holding hands as you walk along. Once you get to the gym, you take Tsukishima's bag and bring it to the bus. After you make your rounds of collecting the bags, you walk back to Tsukishima.

"Ready?" you ask cheerfully, knowing he's nervous.

"Yes," Tsukishima replies unemotionally.

You grab his hand and he leads you onto the bus, sitting near the back. While you walk past you see most of the team already sleeping since it's extremely early. The two of you sit together and you rest your head on Tsukki's shoulder.

"You nervous?" you whisper to him as you close your eyes.

"No, I'll be fine," he replies calmly.

You feel a warmth near your inner thigh and open your eyes slowly to see Tsukki's hand on yours. You watch as he rubs your thigh slowly, just at the end of your skirt. You pick your head up to question him about what he's doing but before you can, he speaks first.

"Are you alright, Y/N?"

You nod as he gives you an evil smirk. As you look into his eyes you feel him make his way to your panties. Tsukishima lets his fingers graze over top of your pussy to tease you.

"Then why are you already wet?" he whispers in your ear.

You immediately feel your cheeks heat up and get flustered at the situation. You reach down to put your hand on his wrist.

"I'm not!" you defend.

Tsukki takes his other hand to cup your cheek. As he kisses you, the feeling to have him release his hand goes away so you take yours off of his wrist. He slowly slides your panties to the side and allows one of his fingers to enter you. 

Tsukishima continues kissing you, drowning out your soft moans from other ears. You feel yourself melt in his grasp as he slides a second finger into you. 

"Tsukki," you say gently, "don't or I'll-"

Tsukishima slowly takes his fingers away from you, fixing your panties on his way out. He gives you one last kiss before sitting up. You stare at him with your still flustered face, unsure of what to say next.

He really stopped? Shit I shouldn't have said anything.

"What's wrong, Y/N?" he asks, "I did what you said. Don't tell me you didn't mean it." 

You watch Tsukishima as he enjoys your flustered state. You huff before resting your head back on his shoulder.

"You're right I did mean it, Kei-chaaan," you coo as you close your eyes.

You let out a smirk while you invision Tsukishima's current flustered state.

\--

You grab Tsukishima's hand while you enter the huge gym. Your eyes glisten in excitement at how amazing the gym looks. You turn your gaze to Tsukishima to see if even he was impressed by the view but he continues to look bored. You look away but continue to side-eye him. In that moment you see Tsukishima looking worried and you know he's doing his best to not let his nerves show.

"Don't be nervous, Tsukki," you say while you squeeze his hand, "I'll be here to cheer you on."

"You're so cringy, you know that, Y/N?"

Before you get a chance to defend yourself, Tsukishima pulls you over to where the team is putting down their bags. You make your way over to Tadashi and ask him how he's doing.

"I-I'm really nervous, Y/N, what if I get to play then I disappoint you with my jump float and"

You continue nodding as Tadashi rambles on and on about how he can't let you and the rest of the team down. You pat his back to calm him before he gets called over by Keishin.

"Hey Y/N can you please fill these up for me?" Kiyoko says as she passes two empty water bottles to you.

"Sure," you nod before you make your way out of the gym.

In the hallway, you wait behind some other guys in white and teal uniforms who are filling up either own waters.

"You think we'll beat them?" the boy with brown hair asks his teammate.

"Sure we will," boasts his friend with a black buzz cut.

"What about Karasuno?"

"I'd say we have a good chance there too!"

You get bored of the boys' annoying conversation quickly and decide to step in.

"Neither of you are going to beat any team if you stand at the goddamn water fountain all day!"

Both boys turn around at the sound of your voice. You flash them a charming smile causing a visible blush to cross both of the boys' faces.

Have they never seen a girl before?

You smirk as you come up with a good use for these two boys.

"Damn," you sigh, "if only you two could help me full these bottles."

"S-Sorry for wasting your time," one of them apologizes as he grabs a bottle.

"Y-Yeah," says the other.

While they do your work, you lean up against the wall and relax.

"What team are you boys from?" you ask calmly.

"D-Date Tech." 

"And your names?"

"I'm Futakuchi," the first replies.

"And I'm Obara," says the second.

"W-What team are you managing?"

"Karasuno," you shrug, knowing they're about to apologize for what they had said before.

"U-Uh sorry about what we said before," Obara apologizes.

"You don't have to apologize," you giggle.

"Why not?" Futakuchi asks.

"Because you're both going to eat your words when Karasuno wipes the whole gym with your asses," you say innocently as you grab the bottles back from the boys.

"Thank you," you sing as you walk back to the gym with a smile on your face.

Once Karasuno's game against Tokonami High starts, you cheer everybody on.

"Kei-chan!!" you cheer to him after he performs a successful block.

He gets flustered for a moment before realizing the situation and glares back at you with his evil eyes causing you immediately sit back down.

It was cute while it lasted.

You continue watching the team, taking careful note for when Tsukishima blocks well and when Tadashi gets to serve.

At one point, Tobio successfully scores a point from a setter dump. Immediately you jump up and cheer loudly from him, unaware that it's pissing Tsukishima off. Once you calm down you turn your attention back to Tsukishima and giggle at the sight of his dark aura placed on the poor setter.

Once the game is over, Karasuno comes back victorious.

Wow two straight sets, that was awesome for the first game.

"What did you think of the game?" Tsukishima asks when he comes up to you.

"U-Uh what? Tsukki you did so well!" you say as you jump up onto him.

You wrap your arms around your neck and hug him deeply before suddenly pulling back.

"Damn, you're so sweaty," you tease.

"Sorry baby," he says before giving you a quick kiss.


	42. Date Tech High

Before Karasuno's next game against Date Tech, Keishin has the boys stretching again.

"So whaddya think about Date Tech?" you ask your brother curiously as you watch the two boys you met previously.

"They're very well known for their blocking," Keishin admits, "but I believe Asahi can break through it."

You look over at your brother's high concentration on the team. You give in and decide to be a decent manager for once.

"Hm, okay," you reply as you stand up.

You walk over to Asahi and tap his shoulder. He jumps before turning around to face you.

"Asashi," you say coldly, "don't be a big baby during the game."

"U-Uh, Y/N," he starts to mutter.

"You're the ace goddammit," you say proudly, "you can do it!"

Asahi pulls you close to him and hugs you too hard.

"A-Asahi, I can't breath," you try to speak.

"Let her go," you hear Tsukishima's unimpressed voice say.

Asashi releases you and apologizes.

"I just really appreciate your encouragement," he cries.

"No problem!"

You flash him a smile before getting dragged off by Tsukishima.

Once Tsukishima stops walking you walk around him to see his face.

Whoa, jealous much?

You put both of your hands in his and tell him not to worry. Tsukishima flashes you the quickest smile you've ever seen before disappearing away.

"Thanks," he says quietly.

Keishin then calls the team over to him.

"I'll talk to you later," Tsukki says as he kisses your forehead.

You smile, knowing that the team is going to do their absolute best.

The game begins and Karasuno puts up a good fight against Date Tech. You feel so proud as you watch Asahi finally break through the iron wall. Throughout the game, you stand up and cheer the whole team on.

"You've come a long way from not wanting to be here," Take-sensei laughs.

"Holy shit, you're still here?" you ask shocked.

"What's that supposed to-"

"Sit down," Keishin interrupts, "and apologize to poor Specs."

"Sorry," you groan as you sit.

You look over at his sad face and roll your eyes at the fact you actually feel bad. You lean over to Takeda-sensei and hug him awkwardly.

"I am sorry, you know," you whisper, "I'm glad I joined the team."

You watch as the light comes back to Take-sensei's eyes.

Once the second game ends you run over to the team and congratulate them on their second win. You walk over to Tsukishima and feel him immediately embrace you.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he whispers in your ear.

"E-Excuse me," you hear a voice squeak from behind you.

You let go of Tsukki and turn around. You smile at the two familiar faces before you.

Wow, they came groveling back to me.

"Do you know them," you hear Tsukishima whisper to you.

You send him a slight nod and walk over to the two boys.

"We just wanted to apologize for what we said about Karasuno before," Futakuchi says.

"It's okay you two," you reply.

"You were right about what you told us," Obara says defeatedly.

You watch as they stare at you for a while, a light pink washing over their cheeks.

"Are you guys okay?" you ask, concerned for their well-being.

"C-Can we have your-"

"No," growls Tsukishima as his arm goes across your body to protect you from the others.

Tsukki grabs your waist and pulls you away from the two boys who look like lost puppies.

"You're so overprotective," you giggle at him.

"Calm down, Y/N," he says as he watches the Date Tech boys leave, "I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend."

"Tsukki," you say to call his attention back to your face, "you already are a great boyfriend."

You stretch up to him and press your lips against his. As you let go you pull on his bottom lip slightly, knowing that is sure to tease him.

"Time to go," you smile innocently as you walk to grab your backpack.

You pick up Tsukishima's as well and hand it to him. You then notice he's still standing in the same place.

"Maybe you should cover that," you say sweetly as you palm Tsukishima's shorts.

"Don't start what you can't finish," he says as he grabs your wrist.

"Oi Tsukishima, Y/N let's go!" Keishin calls from behind you.

You smile at your boyfriend as you turn around to head out of the gym. Once the two of you are about to board the bus, Tsukishima pulls you back.

"Stop doing that," he says annoyed.

"Doing what?" you smile.

"You're seriously tempting me, baby."

As he calls you by his name especially for you, his tone immediately changes. You can tell that you've gotten him going, but you know it's best to stop since he's going to be busy the next day playing again in the tournament.

You calm Tsukishima down and apologize before stepping onto the bus. As you sit, you see he's a bit tired.

"You should try to sleep," you tell him.

"I'm fine, baby," he says sluggishly.

God he's got to stop calling me that.

"You really should. You're going to be busy tomorrow too," you lecture.

"Fine," he says angrily.

You watch as Tsukishima rolls his eyes and closes them lightly.

"Will you at least stay over tonight?" he asks softly.

"Sure, let's just stop at my house first okay?"

"Mhm," he mutters before drifting off to sleep.

\--

The bus eventually arrives back at Karasuno. You wake Tsukishima up lightly, trying not to recreate the mess that happened the first time you were on a bus with him.

Once the two of you step off, you guide your sleepy boyfriend over to your brother.

"Hey Keishin can you give us a ride home?"

"You're both becoming pains in my ass," he groans.

Tsukishima immediately wakes up. You and Keishin both laugh at Tsukki's flustered state.

"Calm down condom boy," your brother laughs, "I was just kidding."

"Keishin! Don't call him that!"

"Hey guys!" Shoyo calls as he runs up to the three of you.

"Shoyo!" you yell to get him away from the conversation that would hurt his innocent little ears, "I think I saw Tobio-chan stealing your bike!"

Shoyo's eyes widen.

"Where!" he yells as he runs away.

"Nice save," your brother laughs.

"Shut up I wouldn't have had to lie if it wasn't for your bad mouth!"

"Whatever, let's go."

You slide your hand into Tsukishima's and walk him to the car.


	43. Saving Energy

"Damn I'm so tired," you groan as you flop down onto Tsukishima's bed.

He chuckles, causing you to sit up and look at him. As he begins to undress and you feel a knot grow in your stomach for a moment.

"What's so funny?" you snap as you pull yourself out of the unholy thoughts stirring in your mind.

"You think you're tired?" he asks somewhat seriously, "you aren't the one who played volleyball."

You roll your eyes and lay back on his bed.

"I'll be right back," he says to you, "I'm going to shower super quick."

"Good," you tease, "you need it."

Tsukki groans as he exits the room. While you're alone you take the moment to admire his room. You giggle at the dinosaurs on his shelf and around his room.

Impatient from waiting, you sit down on his rolling chair and study the little book collection he has on his desk.

"What are you doing?"

You look over to see Tsukishima's already back and of course, he's standing in front of you with only a towel around his waist.

"You better put some clothes on before neither of us sleeps tonight," you tease.

Tsukishima places his hands on the armrests of your chair and leans in towards you.

"Is that a challenge?" he says expressionlessly.

"Tsukki," you smirk, "If I didn't know better I'd say you put me up to this."

Tsukishima shrugs and backs away from you. You twist the chair around and lay back on his bed. After putting on shorts, Tsukishima lays down next to you.

"Goodnight," he says before placing a kiss on your forehead.

Easily, you fall asleep in his arms. You think about how you love being with him and he always makes you feel at home when the two of you are together.

\--

Early the next morning you wake up to Tsukishima's ear-piercing alarm. You groan as he sits up to turn it off. Instinctively you wrap your arms around his chest to pull him back to you.

"Come back," you whine.

Tsukishima gives in and lays back down. As he looks up at the ceiling, you pout.

"Tsukki," you groan as you turn his face towards you.

Before you get the chance to kiss him, he forcefully pushes you against him. Instantly you melt into him as you feel his fingers run through your hair. Your mouth opens and your tongue meets his for a moment before he pulls away.

"What the hell," you groan.

"I have to save my energy, remember?" he smiles.

"Sleep on the bus," you groan.

Tsukishima shakes his head and sits up.

"I'm going to shower again," he tells you as he reaches for his glasses.

You sit behind him and run your arms over his chest once more.

"At least bring me with you," you whisper into his ear.

Before you realize what's going on you feel Tsukishima lift you put and carry you into the bathroom.

\--

Tsukishima holds his hand out to you as you step in the shower.

"Thanks," you smile innocently.

He nods as he scans your body. Immediately you feel him press himself against you, grasping onto your ass.

"God Y/N, you're so beautiful."

Your lips meet Tsukishima's. As you sink into the moment you feel something press up against your thigh. You reach one of your hands down to grab it and begin to gently stroke. Unintentionally you let out a giggle as you think about how to say something to Tsukishima.

"What the hell's so funny," he groans.

"I was just- I wanted to tell you- Make sure you pull out okay?"

Without a response, Tsukishima pushes his tongue back into your mouth. His hand making its way down towards your pussy and gently massages his finger against it. He then gently slides his finger in deep.

"Sure baby," he replies as he moves his head down to your neck.

By this point in time, Tsukishima is quickly able to identify your sweet spot and make you melt into his hands.

He then pulls away from your neck and bends down on his knees. You look down at his soaked face before he runs his tongue against your pussy. You do your best to stabilize yourself against the wall and maintain your composure in fear of being too loud and letting Tsukki's brother hear you.

You use your other hand to run through his hair, tightening as you waited for what was to come soon.

Just then Tsukishima sits back and stands up to face you. He kisses you once more, allowing his tongue into your mouth for you to taste your own juices.

You move your hand along Tsukishima's chest, slowly moving down until you grab onto his shaft. Tsukishima quickly presses you up against the wall as you slide him into you. With the angle, you knew he was already as deep as he could go.

Tsukishima curses under his breath as you pull him closer to you, digging your nails into his flesh. You place your mouth onto his neck and softly kiss his flesh. As the pleasure consumes you, your need to release becomes apparent. You unintentionally moan out to him as he thrusts faster into you.

Tsukishima flips your body so you're facing the wall. He enters you roughly and pushes deeper as he changes his motions.

As the water runs down your body you feel Tsukishima lift up a hand and smack it down hard against your ass.

"Fuck," you whine when the pleasure from the pain sinks in.

The second you feel yourself release Tsukishima wastes no time in pulling out. Turning you around and pushing your head down, he shoots his own fluids into your mouth.

\--

"Fuck," Tsukishima grumbles.

The two of you race around his room as you gather your belongings.

"By the time we get there we're going to be a half-hour late," he groans.

"I know," you say anxiously, "Keishin's going to kill me."

The two of you put on your shoes and start to rush out the door.

"What the hell? Not going to say bye, Y/N?"

You turn around and see Akiteru with his hand on his hip, smiling at you.

"How did you know she was here?" Tsukishima asks seriously.

You roll your eyes at his question and hug Akiteru goodbye. You then grab Tsukki and pull him out the door.

"What was that for?" he complains.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart," you tease.

"I am smart but I've got no idea what you are talking about."

You groan as you realize you're going to have to spell the situation out to him.

"Your brother caught on to us. Just like the rest of the team is if we don't hurry up!"

You pick up your pace as you near the school.

"Here!" you shout as you take Tsukki's bag and place it on the bus.

You go back into the gym and see everybody staring at Tsukishima.

"What are you guys doing?"

The team looks over at you and your eyes meet with your brother's who then starts laughing.

"Man I told you they were already doing it. Now, who the hell owes me money?"

"Keishin!" you shout, "you can't place bets with your students!"

"Too late," he shrugs.

You watch as the team ignores you and Tsukki, trying to figure out who did owe their coach money.

Your eyes meet with Tsukishima's as he rolls his eyes. You walk over to him and kiss his cheek.

"Nice hickey," you whisper as you smile.


	44. Epilogue

\--Two Months Later--

-Tsukishima's P.O.V.

The feeling of Y/N's hand in yours never gets old. But today as you walk through the park alongside your favorite girl you can't help but feel a mixture of emotions. You look down at the happy girl beside you, not wanting to ruin her mood. As she notices you watching, her face lights up and gives you her bright smile that always makes your heart skip a beat.

The two of you walk across the park as you continue to bottle up your feelings. You then notice Y/N looking over at a nearby ice cream truck.

"Are you hungry?" you ask.

"No," she shakes her head, "I was just looking."

"If you want something I can get it for you."

"Kei."

At her use of your name you instantly freeze. Although you're beginning to get used to her calling you that, it's a bit difficult to not get flustered. Especially once she wraps her arms around your waist and looks up with you with her gorgeous smile.

"Don't worry about it I'm not hungry."

Embarrassed of the state she's put you in, at the middle of a park no less, you press your hands into her shoulders and push her off.

"W-Who do you think I am? Your boyfriend?"

Y/N giggles at your stutter.

"Of course I do," she grins, "you're the best boyfriend I could ask for."

In that moment you can no longer contain the blush you've been attempting to hide. Y/N immediately notices and stares at your face, adoringly.

"It's so cute when you blush, Kei-chan," she says before kissing your cheek.

"What are you talking about?" you complain, "You can't even see from all the way down there."

You continue walking until Y/N stands in front of you, blocking your path.

"If I'm so short then why did you stop walking?" she teases.

"I never said you were non-existent," you smirk.

"Whatever! Not everyone can be-"

"190cm yeah I know, Y/N," you finish for her.

Y/N lights up as you finish her sentence. She's making it very hard for you to not be in a good mood today, despite her constant annoyances. As she smiles you pull her closer to you. Running your hands through her hair, you exaggerate your bending down to her height and kiss her. Once she lets go, you can see the aggravation on her face.

"You don't need to bend down that much," she growls.

Y/N grabs your hand and drags you along until you reach a bench. You recognize right away it's the same bench you sat at during your first date after she raided Sakanoshita.

Y/N sits down and looks at you with excitement in her eyes. She pats the bench next to her, waiting for you to join and state what she's already thinking. You roll your eyes and take your seat quietly next to her.

"So," she says excitedly, "anything you recognize?"

"Your annoying attitude," you tease.

"Baka," she says before hitting the back of your head.

"Fine yeah I know about the bench, Y/N," you snap.

Y/N's face lights up once more and starts going on-and-on about how exciting it is to sit on the rusty bench. You're not focusing much on her words as you're more immersed in how beautiful she is. You watch how her hair brushes out of her face as the wind hits it, the way her lips move as she talks, and how her eyes light up thinking about the time you both spend together.

As she talks you realize what you brought her to the park for. It wasn't just for a date but you wanted to tell her something. Unsure of how she'll react you haven't told her yet, but watching her light up right now makes you unable to hold back any longer.

Suddenly you find yourself grabbing Y/N's chin and tilting it up towards yours.

"And I can't believe Keishin actually yelled at me for... Kei what are you, uh-"

"Y/N," you say as you lower your head to her eye level, "I've got to tell you something."

"O-Okay?"

"I love you."

Before she can respond you put your mouth on hers. You kiss her gently yet deep. You place your hands on the back of her head to hold her in place. You don't want the kiss to end, for fear of what she'll respond once the kiss is over. You feel Y/N kiss you back once she gets over the frozen state of shock she was in. As you let go you see a smirk along her face.

"Kei?" she calls seriously.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Remember that girl at the amusement park?"

"Mhm," you nod, thinking about that annoying moment when the other girl had interrupted your alone time with Y/N.

"Welllll," she says dramatically.

You stand up and stare at her your death glare.

"I swear to god, Y/N," you growl.

Y/N immediately stands up and waves her arms in defense. She says she was joking and apologizes profusely. Before you can yell at her, she wraps her arms around your neck and jumps up. Folding her legs around your waist, she places her mouth near your ear. Your face heats up as you feel her breath against you and in anticipation for what she's about to say.

"I love you too, Kei."


End file.
